Through My Eyes
by breathbookslove
Summary: What if in season 4 it was Brooke who was pregnant. Dan and Karen never broke up. Lucas and Nathan had grown up together. After word had gotten out about Dan being both their father. Keith was with Deb. Life and all the craziness that comes with it. The more reviews I get from readers the more I post. If you've read my writing before. You know i write unique stories. Enjoy :}
1. Chapter 1

**Through MY Eyes**

 **Prologue**

How many _**moments**_ in life can you point to and say: 'That's when it all _**changed**_?

I can count on my fingers how many life altering moments I've had. Creating my company. Falling in love for the first time. The moment my friendship with Peyton ended. The first time I said I love you to my mother and realized she didn't say it back. And the list could go if I go far back enough. But this day wouldn't be like any of those. I couldn't cry it out in my room. Or drown it out in ice cream or pizza and a bunch of sad movies. Holding Haley's hand tight. I'm sure I was cutting off some circulation. I was terrified that if I let go. I would fall straight to the floor. Realizing it had been a few hours and Haley being the kind and caring person she was. Wouldn't just leave me here. Even though she had her own life to get back to. As I slowly got down off the surface I was on. Haley let go of my hand. And wrapped her arms around me.

"How are you feeling Brooke?" She asked generally concerned. Not wanting to break eye contact.

"Shocked and in disbelief." The doctor's words ringing in my ears. Loud and final.

"Your pregnant." She said as she walked out of the room to give me some privacy or get me a prescription. In that moment what I needed aside from a drink. Was Lucas.

I imagined his reaction over and over. In my mind on the drive home. Feeling human again. After a hug and quick dinner with Haley.

As I walked through my red front door. Closing it behind as I walked up to my room. And changed into my pajamas.

I looked at the picture from the beach I snapped of us kissing. God I could feel my mouth hurt with how happy I was in that moment.

I was 18 years old. Creator and fashion designer of Clothes over Bros. And I was pregnant with the boy I was in love with. Who confessed to me that he had feelings for my ex best friend Peyton Sawyer. After I had finished pouring my heart out to him. Begging him to need me back.

Tears welling up in my eyes. As I quickly glanced over the red dress. Hanging on the outside of my closet door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 1**

"Nate ready for the annual Scott family potluck dinner.?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to his brother. Laying the basketball carefully at his feet. Taking in the view of the River court. From the tables. Where carvings were etched in the old but solid wood.

"You know it." Karen's incredible food. Dad trying to share his time between our moms and some kind of family drama." I look forward to it every year. Nathan said smiling. But this one especially Haley has testing out all these different kinds of foods in an attempt to pick the perfect one. You know she's been to them before. This time though is very important to her. Considering we're married now. And my mom and dad weren't exactly warm and welcoming. So she's hopeful that picking the right dish will at least be a start of them trying to get to accept her into the family.

"We all know Brooke is going to be there." She is always so fun and brings the life to the party. She can always buy something. You know that's all my mom is going to do. Nathan says jokingly. "What's with that face?" Nathan says.

"Brooke isn't coming this year. We broke up." "Instead I'm bringing Peyton." Lucas says looking out at the view.

"What happened Luke?" "The two of you were so happy? Nathan asks curious.

"Long story short." During your wedding reception in the back room. She confessed how much she loved me and how she needed me to need her back. She couldn't save us on her own. And had asked me to tell her the truth. So I did. I loved her. You know I do. But with Peyton there is just something I can't explain and let go of. So I told her that. And she broke up with me. Now I'm dating Peyton. Lucas said shaking his head.

"Talk about a conflicted heart." Nathan said. If you want, I could try and reach out to Brooke for you on your behalf?" Nathan suggested.

"Thanks for the offer. But it wouldn't do any good. You didn't see the pain in her eyes. Lucas told him. As he thought about the lingering ache he felt when she walked away from him that day. And how just bringing up her name. Brought it all back.

"So enough girl talk." "Let's shoot around." "Your shot little brother." Lucas said as he smiled. Handing Nathan, the basketball.

 _Dan and Karen's_

"You know everyone loves your food." "Anything you make." "We should take advantage of this quiet and empty house." Dan said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Karen.

"Dan no!" "I need to concentrate." Karen said smiling "Once I'm done though." "We can focus on us." "Now please go outside and check to make sure we have enough of everything." She says kissing him. As she watched him walk outside.

"Alright I will." "But only because I can't say no to you." "Never have been able to." Dan said. As he started walking outside to the backyard.

Walking outside checking the decorations and placement of everything. Dan caught the sight of Keith and Deb kissing outside the door. "Get a room why don't you?" Dan thought to himself. As he walked back inside.

 _Brooke's house_

I can't stand to eat much right now. Almost everything I eat is upsetting the baby. Thankfully my parents are barely home. So no one will question me about school. As I jump in shock. While my bedroom door swings open.

"Hey Slut!" Rachel says as she jumps on my bed. "Didn't see you this morning. And you didn't answer my texts or calls. So I wanted to see what was up." What's wrong? Too hung over? Rachel says jokingly.

"If only." Brooke said. As she pulled the covers over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 2**

"If it's contagious please let me know now." She said as she started to take the covers off her friend. Revealing a much more vulnerable version of Brooke then she was used to seeing.

"What did that Broody boyfriend of yours say or do now."? She asked more concerned and curious then she let on.

"Rachel." "I'm in no mood." "To deal with your sass, attitude, and generally nosiness." "I'm sick." "That's all your getting out of me okay." Brooke said as she turned her body to the side.

"You should know me better than that by now Davis." "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Rachel said.

"Until you start talking." "I'll start." "So where do I begin? Rachel said. Between Mouth and him setting the boyfriend bar really high. And my parents finally gracing me with their presence. A lot of ground to be covered here. So we were in my Jacuzzi. Testing out the different jets. And I was trying to destress him. Being such an over achiever his mind always on something school related. Let me tell you. The last thing he was thinking about had nothing to do with class. She said as she smiled.

"I can't hear any more of this." Brooke yelled. As she threw the covers off of herself and got out of bed. Walking over to her board. Taking of the photo of her and Lucas from the beach and tearing it in half.

"I was right all along." "The bad guys lie to get in your bed. "The good guys lie to get into your heart." She said as she let the shattered pieces of the picture fall to the floor at her feet.

"I completely unraveled in front of him." "I had never been so broken and honest." "And he just stood there. Across the room. Trying to justify it and put the blame on me." Throwing it in my face." "A weak moment that ended up with me falling in love with him." "So much that I let every guard down." She said tears falling from her eyes.

As she turned to Rachel. Speaking slowly. It hopes that saying it all out loud with help it feel real.

"He's taking Peyton to the Scott family dinner." "She'll be sitting in my spot talking to people that I love." "Holding his hand. Being a couple. I broke up with him." "As much as I love him. He has feelings for her." "And I couldn't possibly understand why because we aren't in each other's life anymore." "And I don't know how she's changed." "There may be some truth to that." "But he isn't the only with secrets to hide."

"I'm pregnant Rach." "And he's the father." "I need your help." Brooke said as she looked in Rachel's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Scott Potluck Family Dinner_

The sign said flowing freely in the wind. While cars with guests and food. Filled the house. Talking, laugher, and memories. Flooded almost every conversation. As Karen looked around the room. At all the people she loved. Feeling grateful and appreciative for them all. Feeling a hand warmly on her shoulder she turned around. Getting wrapped in a hug.

"Karen." "How are you.?" "Thank you again for extending an invitation to us." Keith said as he let go of her. And they were now face to face.

"Keith." "You know it was no problem." "You both are family." "How was the trip." "Seeing that smile and your tan." "Tells me you had fun." Karen said warmly.

"We did it was breath taking." "The views, and activities, the sky at night." "Next time you and Dan should come with us or we could do something more to both your liking too." "It's been so long since we've all hung out just the four of us."

"Yea I know." "A lot has changed since high school." Karen said taking her eyes off of him as she tried to refocus on the party.

"I just wanted to see how you were." "Let's meet up soon okay." Keith said as he waved goodbye. And went to over next to Deb.

As Karen watched him leave. She sighed. Thinking about the past. Looking at her wedding ring. Putting a smile on her face as she went back to the party.

"I'm so nervous." "I probably sweated through this dress and everything else." Haley said as she talked to Nathan in the corner by the door. They had just walked in.

"Hales relax it's going to be fine." "My parents will get over it." "And if not we can just avoid these things until they do." Nathan said holding her hand securely as he kissed it.

"Nate I will not be the reason you alienate yourself from your family." "I know you love them. And I've never doubted you're love for me." "But the last thing I need is either of your parents thinking I've used my feminine wiles to lure their son away." "Your dad probably already thinks I'm just in this until you get hurt or something so I can cash in." Haley says as she begins to fan herself.

"Haley you did not lure me." "I fell in love with you." "That smile, beautiful heart, and unexpected feistiness that locked me down." Nathan said kissing her softly as he bought her closer to him.

"There you are.!" Deb said as she hugged Nathan lightly. "And Haley nice to see you dear." She said rolling her eyes.

"Mom be nice." Nathan said cautiously.

"Didn't Nathan tell you this was a family event." "I didn't realize Karen catered to the hopeless dreamers too." "Singing career please." "I bet you went to all the games just stalking around waiting for the right unsuspecting guy to sink your teeth into." "And lucky for you my son took the bait." Dan said smirking.

"Enough dad." "God what is wrong with you?" "Haley has done nothing wrong." "We're young. But we fell in love." "You need to start respecting the fact that she is my wife now." Nathan said Wrapping his arm around her.

"Oh son someday you realize how right I was." "But until then I've got my eyes on you Haley James." "I'm not adding the Scott." "You have to earn that name." Dan said as he took Deb's hand and they walked over to the food.

"I'm sorry babe." "I don't understand why he acts that way." "He liked you before when we were dating." Nathan said looking into her eyes.

"Of course he did." "He probably thought we would never amount to anything. You would find a girl much more suited for this lifestyle." "But you know what I don't care." "I'm done trying to please either of them." "My focus is you and me and our marriage." "Thank you for standing up for me." Haley said laying her head on him.

"Of course." "I will always protect you." He said to her.

"I will not let him get away with this." Nathan thought to himself. As he took Haley's hand and walked outside.

 _Brooke_

"You sure about this.?" Rachel asked as she stopped the car.

"Yea I need to do this alone." "Thanks for your help." Brooke said as she hugged her quickly. And walked out of the car. Waiting until the car zoomed away. Until she went inside. Talking a breath as she walked up the steps. Opening the door slowly. Looking around as she walked through. Reaching the entrance, she needed she walked right in.

"Brooke!" The voice said calmly as the person turned around.

"Hello mother." Brooke said as she walked up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 4**

 _I walked a minute in your shoes_

 _They never were the fit_

"What are you doing out here.?" "You're supposed to be doing interviews and other media to bring attention to the brand." Victoria said looking at her daughter.

Feeling the nerves take over. She took a breath before speaking. "The company needs to expand and you were right we've done all we can in Tree Hill. Time to move on."

Her eyes lighting up as she thought of the possibilities. "Finally you've come to your senses." There is a whole world out there that has yet to meet Clothes over bros. You're making the right decision." "I'll make the plans and fill you in when it's done." Victoria said. As she started typing away. "If that was all your free to go. I'm very busy as we both know." Victoria said turning her attention away from her daughter.

"Yea that was it." "I'll see you soon." Brooke said as she walked out of the office. And got into her car. Driving quickly. Hopeful she hadn't missed it all.

The last of the guests lingered inside and outside the house. As Brooke's eyes scanned the house. Unable to find a familiar face. She heads back out.

Driving slower trying to mentally prepare herself. As she reached the house. Heart pounding. While she knocked on door. Met with an unexpected face.

"Peyton." Brooke said softly.

"Brooke." "I know you're not here to see me." "Lucas is inside but he's busy." Peyton said. As she smiled.

"Look I know we ended on bad terms but I need to see Lucas and it has nothing to do with you." Brooke said attempting to move past her.

"Please Brooke." "You know it has everything to do with me." "You couldn't get over it." "He didn't choose you." "So now you're back to just being alone." "At least I know you're not sleeping alone." "We both know how much you can't resist the guys." Peyton said laughing.

"Screw you Peyton." "I don't have the energy or time to deal with this anymore." "Tell him I came by or don't." Brooke said. While she pushed past her. Practically knocking her over. Going inside as she put the letter she wrote in the car addressed to Lucas on the desk. Right in front of one of his favorite picture. As she walked back out. Not looking back. As she drove back to her house.

He doesn't want or need to hear from you. Peyton thought to herself. As she walked back inside the house. Closing the door behind her. As she tore up the letter throwing it away. Going into the back bedroom. Wrapping her arms around Luke.

"Did I hear the door?" Lucas said kissing her.

"No it was nothing." Peyton said kissing him back. As she laid them on the bed.

 _Weeks later_

With no visit or word from Lucas. Brooke started to accept that he had made his choice. And it wasn't her. Having called Haley thanking her for her friendship and loyalty. And Rachel for being there for her as well. She started her car. And drove slowly to the airport. Looking at the list. She was going to be busier than ever. Which she welcomed. Thinking about how should would fit a baby into it. Passing by her friends' houses. Ending up at the end of the street. Right in front Lucas's house. Noticing Peyton's car was gone from the driveway. Brooke decided to quickly stop by and at least ask him. His feelings on the letter.

Walking slowly up the steps as she quickly knocked on the door. With her face relaxed and with almost a full smile. She sees the door opening. Carefully. Then at once. As he speaks.

"Brooke." He says softly.

"Lucas." She says unable to look away.

"We haven't seen each other since the wedding." "How are you holding up.?" Lucas asks curious.

"I'm okay." "A lot has happened especially with me." "That you need to know." Brooke said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"I figured were occupied with Peyton. Which is why you never answered my letter." She says as she looks away. Embarrassed at how vulnerable she had been with her words.

"Brooke I have no idea what you're talking about. I never got and read any letter." He said honestly.

"What!" Brooke said taking steps back. That bitch did something with it. When I get my hands on her. Brooke thought to herself. Steaming.

"What was in the letter." "You could come inside and tell me." "We're alone." Lucas offered.

Looking into his warm blue eyes she had to remind herself to breath.

As she spoke not wanting to waste another second with him not knowing.

"I'm pregnant Luke." "The baby is yours. Brooke said.

"I had so many mistakes. But my biggest one was hurting you." He said as his voice broke.

"I love you pretty girl." Lucas said as he wiped a stray tear from her face.

Taking her hand as they walked inside. Closing the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 5**

Seeing his smiling face. As he held my hand securely in his. Made me feel safe. Like I wouldn't have to deal with this all on my own. We walked pass the living room. As I look at the empty space next to the picture. I could scratch her eyes out. Brooke thought to herself as she refocused on Lucas's words. He had broken up with Peyton. And she hadn't taken it well at all. Having done some soul searching. In the past few weeks. Lucas had realized. His conflicted heart wasn't fair to anyone. So he had begun working on himself and tried to figure out what he wanted out of life. And who he wanted it with.

"I was going to come by and try to see you." He said looking into my eyes. As we sat in the kitchen at the table. "But I wasn't sure if you would have wanted to see me." "So I figured I would give you space." Lucas said as he let go of my hand and pulled out my chair. Once I was seated I saw him starting to take things out of the cupboards.

"I did need some space." "I was so hurt and felt so misunderstood." "By the person I thought knew me the best." "I realize now you were hurting too." "And I love you to." Brooke said. looking around trying to figure out what he was up to.

"I do know you Brooke." "I see you and hear you." "I need you too." "I want to show you that I can and will be the guy for you." "That I should have been all along." He says looking into her eyes. Touching her face as he kissed her.

"This is not all for show." "I'm going to make us breakfast." "You sit and relax and tell me anything you know so far about the baby." He said smiling as he started cooking.

"I don't really know anything yet." "I've set up an appointment for the doctor later on this week." She said smiling as she touched her stomach.

"Okay great." "Let me know the time and place and we can go over together." Lucas said. As he stirred and flipped. Inside the bowls.

"I would love that." "And we could do a little baby shopping and get dinner." Brooke said happily.

"Sounds like the perfect day." Lucas said as he plated the food in front of her then himself. As they ate and continued to make plans.

 _Later on that day_

"Here." Lucas said as he handed me a little box. "With everything going on." I wanted to give you a token to show you how serious I am that things are going to be different this time." Lucas said as he looked at me.

Surprised. I opened the box for it reveal. A bracelet. Gold with charms throughout it. A pool stick, from our first date/first kiss, the numbers 82, A raven, a camera, a feather, ending with a heart. With empty spaces for more charms.

"Luke." I say completely touched. "This is beautiful." "Thank you." I say kissing him.

"You deserve my whole heart." "This is just the start of me showing you that you have it." He said kissing me back. As he put the bracelet on my wrist. And I fell asleep that night wrapped in his arms. Listening to his heartbeat. While he held me close.

 _Karen/Dan_

"Why are you and Deb so hard on Haley? Karen questioned Dan as they finished dinner. "I've known her since she was a kid. She's been nothing but a gift to us both." "You both should give her a chance." "At least for Nathan's sake." Karen suggested.

"Karen you don't see the world or this situation the way we do." "We've known girls like Haley." "She's not as innocent as she seems." "In the end Nathan will be hurt. And it will be up to us to pick up the pieces." "I love my son." "And want more for him better than the life I have what I settled for." Dan said regretting his words. As he saw Karen's expression change.

"Well excuse me." "If I'm the only one of us." "Who loves our life." "Since you are so in synch with Deb." "Maybe you should just be with her instead." Karen said hurt. As she walked away. Slamming the door to their bedroom.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Dan yelled. "I love you! I wouldn't be here if I didn't!" He said. As he sat down poured himself a drink and watched an old game.


	7. Chapter 7

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 6**

"Hey good morning." I say as I bury my face in his arms." "Why am I blushing.? I think to myself as he touches my face putting some stray hair behind my ear.

"I missed waking up with you." Lucas says smiling softly as he links our hands together.

"I did too." "Especially quiet moments like this." I said kissing him softly. While we started to sit up.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Three hard knocks.

Startled the reunited young couple.

As Lucas went to the door. Telling Brooke to stay behind until he checked it out. Opening the door slowly. He was met with a smiling face.

"Lucas." Peyton said happily. As she walked inside. Before he was able to ask her why she was here. Following her voice closing the door behind him.

"Peyton what are you doing here.?" "And if you don't mind." "I have company and would like you to leave." Lucas said annoyed by her instance.

"Come on Luke." "You and I are friends." "Actually we're way more than that." "Or do I need to give you a detail by detail description." "Of how hot that night was.?" "Your skilled in more than basketball you know." She said touching his face and attempting to pull him closer to her. As he pushes her hands away. In disbelief at her boldness and lack of respect for his space.

Walking right into the living room. As she sees Brooke then starts to speak.

"Well isn't this cozy." She says smirking as she walks over to Brooke.

"I guess I was wrong." "The one thing you're really good at aside from taking off your clothes." "Is keeping your hands all over my family and sharing your sad life with people who don't even belong to you." Lucas is mine." "Karen will never be anything more to you. She took pity on you." "Always with the sad same Bitchy mom story. At least you have one. I lost both. In case you forgot." "And sweet, comforting, naïve Haley. Is getting sick of you too." "In case you haven't noticed she's nowhere to be found." "And congratulations on your attempt to keep Lucas from leaving you. I mean your pregnancy." "But if I were you Luke." She said turning to him." "I would make sure to DNA test that kid the minute it's born." "You sure know your way around a bedroom. Isn't that right Brooke? She questions her." "You don't have to take my word for it. Ask Nathan, Chris Keller, And half the other guys in school." "I'm sure you'll make Victoria proud you will have her beat in the worst award." Peyton said as she got up.

Enraged Brooke knocked her to the ground pulled her hair. Then started punching her. Over and over again. Until Lucas pulled her off.

"Brooke stop it's not worth it!" He said as he put his arm around her.

"Stay the hell away from us Peyton!" Next time I will call the cops. He said as she walked out the down. Slamming it behind her.

From behind the door she laughed out loud. Promising to herself. It wasn't over and wouldn't be until she was Mrs. Peyton Scott. Whether Brooke was alive or not to see it happen.

She thought to herself as she got into her car.

 _Weeks later_

We've secretly been trying to get pregnant. Nothing has happened yet. But deep down I feel like it's me. Something isn't right. And I don't think I'm ready to face what that is. She thought to herself. As she threw another pregnancy test away. Angrily seeing the negative sign staring back at her.

"Thanks for offering me the beach house." "I just need to clear my head and focus on myself." Karen said as she drank her hot tea. Watching the sun rise.

"Karen stop thanking me." "I'm a Scott too." "The place belongs to both of us." "Take all the time you need." Keith says touching her shoulder. "That brother of mine can be a lot to handle trust me I know." "But he does love you." "If you ask me. He won the lottery twenty times over." "When he married you." Keith says smiling softly.

Putting her hand onto of his. Her voice firm and hopeful. "Stay." Karen said looking into his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 7**

 _I'd rather feel nothing. It's better it's easier_

 _Weeks later_

After multiple tests on both of us. It's been revealed to me. With Nathan by my side that I'm infertile. My body is unable to produce eggs. I will never be able to be pregnant and give birth to my own child. Nathan attempting to reach out to me more. Goes unnoticed. As I let go off his hand. And take off. Before I really start to lose it.

"He's going to leave you too. And get with a girl who can give him everything you can't." She heard a voice say. As she shook her head. "At this point you should expect the mention of Peyton's name to come around a lot more often or he'll just hide it from you." "Remember how insecure you were about her and their history." "Now it's going to happen and there is nothing you can do about it." The voice said louder.

Stop! Haley yelled wiping her eyes. Trying to gain control over her tears. While she looked at herself in the mirror. Sitting alone in the car.

"Hales!" Nathan said as he walked up to the car window. "Baby let me in please! Nathan said hurting for her.

Unable to keep her own emotions in check she unlocked the door and opened it. As Nathan walked inside. And wrapped his arms around her.

"Hales it's okay." "I love you." "There are other ways to have a family." "Nathan said trying to be comforting.

"I'm sorry." Haley said burying her face in his arms." Maybe Dan was right." "I was the fool here. Thinking I deserved you or to be a part of your family." Haley confessed as she laid down and closed her eyes. As Nathan started the car and drove home. As much as he could have looked over concerned for how deep this would affect his wife.

"We got a package today." Lucas said bringing it inside the house. And sitting it down on the floor. In the living room. Next to Brooke who was drying her fingernails.

"Weird there is no address." "But it's worth looking into." Brooke said. As she started opening the box. Taking out the wrapping. Brooke took out a sketchpad. Looked through it and dropped it to the floor. As she went deeper inside the box and found an iPod full of music. Lastly she found a wedding dress. The sight of all of these made her hands shake.

"What does it all mean to you?" Lucas said moving closer to her.

"It's from Peyton." "The dress was Anna's. The IPod has songs linked to your relationship with her. And our friendship. And there are lullabies on here. Lastly the sketchbook. The pictures in here are all memories. High school and before and after that. She's completely excluding me. This last sketch is of you two holding hands. Her in a wedding dress and you in a tuxedo. Looking at a grave. The name on it is _Brooke Davis_.

She said feeling lightheaded.

"She wants you all to herself. And will stop at nothing to get it." "I'm officially scared." Brooke said looking Lucas in his eyes.

"We're calling the police." Lucas said taking her hand.

"No!" "Not yet." Brooke said. "Before we do I want to try one last thing. And I have to do it alone."

"Brooke I just got you back." "I won't put you and our future child at risk." Lucas says freighted.

"I love you." Brooke says as she kissed him. But I'm doing this." She said as she walked upstairs to start planning.

"You mean stay the night." Keith said.

"Or longer. I could always use your company." She said smiling.

"Sure let's crack open the wine." "light that fire." "And stroll down memory lane." Keith said smiling sitting next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 8**

As the Nathan and Haley sat at the breakfast table. Eating take out breakfast Nathan had bought. Since neither of them had slept well. Haley cried the entire night. Her eyes red and voice horse. As Nathan tried to do what he could to comfort her. But it only seemed to push Haley farther inside her own head. Nathan's heart and mind sick with worry. The toll already taking effect of him. While they ate in silence and watched the morning news. Deciding to stick with. Tree Hill the real eyes morning show. Which bought some laugher and entertainment in the early morning hours. But then entered clips from a recent interview. And the newest all over the place cover spread. _Haley James Scott childless. Her fault or genetics?_ the cover read. We are sitting here with Dan Scott. Who is revealing nothing but truth this morning. "So Dan tell us everything." The interviewer says. Bringing the mic closer to him.

"What I know and knew from the beginning is that girl isn't and shouldn't be seen or mentioned around the Scott name. She sits there acting like I should praise her for marrying my son. Let me tell you this. What Nathan needs to do is get to lawyer and get this joke of a marriage annulled. He's got too much talent and potential to waste the best years of his life. On that nobody. And the infertile rumors are nothing but fact. How would I know. Easy I paid he doctor off to give me access to the records. Sang like a bird. And you can only expect infidelity rumors to start happening soon as well. He is a Scott after all. We are meant for a lot more than some no talent pick of the litter. Dan said proudly. Looking into the camera.

The fork dropping from his hand in anger. "I can't believe I have any biological linking to that man." "He does nothing but attempt to destroy any good in people's lives. Especially people who he calls family." "Hales nothing he said is true." "I'm staying by your side. Your hand in mine. For the rest of our lives." Nathan says turning back around. Realizing he was alone.

Haley embarrassed and distraught. Goes to the bathroom. And takes out the container of unopened pregnancy tests and throws them out the window. Watching it fall to the floor. As she looked at herself in the mirror.

"He's going to leave you." "And have a bunch of babies with someone else." "Did you really think forever would last?" The voice says as she covered her ears.

Not realizing Nathan had walked inside the room.

"Hales come on." "We both a need a break from all of this." "I'm taking you away." He said smiling as he took her hand. Relieved she took his back. As they walked out together. Out of the house and into the car.

"I have it all planned."" Luke I love you." "I'll see you when it's over." Brooke said as she hung up and got out of her car and started to walk.

People didn't realize how difficult this had become for Brooke in regards to her and Peyton's friendship ending. This girl had been practically like a sister to her. At times the only friend she had. So to see things take this turn. Was heartbreaking for her. She missed her friend. But knew the Peyton she once knew was gone. She had hope that by coming here to a place that held memories for them both. That they could talk and maybe find some peace in what they had in the past to let each other go and move on.

Sitting on the bridge like she had done years before. She stopped and got up. As she saw her former best friend walking up to her.

"Brooke." Peyton said.

"Peyton." Brooke said.

"It's just us here." "How could things have gotten this far gone Peyton?" Brooke asked. "We used to be so close." "I just want some answers from you." "Why do you hate me so much?" Brooke asked honestly tearing up turning her face away.

"I'm sorry Brooke." "It's not you I hate it's him." Peyton started to say as she sat down next to Brooke.

The truth started to be revealed.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Hold on to me_

 _Cause I'm a little_

 _Unsteady._

Holding on tight as she closed her eyes. Trying to hold on a little longer. To the peace and relaxation. She felt in the safety of her friend's company. Karen reopened her eyes and smiled as she looked at Keith.

"This time away was just what I needed. Next time it's on me." Karen said as she waved goodbye. Before starting her car.

"I had the best time too." "I forgot how fun you are." Keith sad jokingly.

"And don't you forget it." Karen said with a wide grin.

Waving goodbye back to her as he watched her leave. Going back into the beach house. Smiling fondly at a picture they had taken in the photo booth. As he closed the door behind him.

 _Back in Tree Hill_

Walking through the door. Closing it quietly behind her. Seeing Dan talking quietly smiling and laughing on the phone. As he put his hand up to stop Karen from starting a conversation.

As she walked closer to him. So they were face to face.

"Put down the damn phone Dan!" "I've been gone for days." "And I haven't gotten a call or text showing me you care at all." "Which I guess shouldn't surprise me." "Considering you were too busy interviewing to care about me or anyone else." She said her eyes piercing.

"I have no idea what is and was going through your head saying all that." "I mean Haley Is Nathan's wife. He loves her and she is a good girl. She's only ever tried to make the best impression when it comes to you or Deb and this is how you repay her effort. Bad mouthing her and airing her personal struggle to the world. I used to think there was something redeemable in you. The man I fell in love with is a stranger to me at this point."

"And I know Nathan isn't my son." "But I love him like he was." "And will continue to be a source of support and understanding to him." Karen said with tears in her eyes.

"Your right." "He's not your son. He's mine and Deb's" "His life and future is our business alone." "It's bad enough we settled down here to begin with.

"And pretended like we weren't lowering our expectations." "And our wants for Nathan. By allowing him contact with Lucas." Dan said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Karen said yelling at him.

"You just couldn't follow the plan could you?" "My parents gave you the money all you had to do was go to doctor and get it done." "We would have home free." "But no you just had to rope me in to this small town circus." "Don't you get it." "I only married you because you were pregnant." "I wanted and was expected to build a life with Deb." "Instead I got this." He said waving his hands around to emphasize their life together.

"I had hopes and dreams too." "I wanted to travel. Be a chef." "And a bunch more things." "But when I found out I was pregnant." "I realized my true purpose and that was to be a mother." "And I regret none of it." "I love Lucas with everything I am." "I'm done Dan." "I will not subject myself and my heart. To anymore of this." "Spend time with Deb all you want. Move in for all I care." "I'm divorcing you." She said with all the strength she found again. As she threw the papers at him. And went to the bedroom to pack her things. Walking away she heard him pick them up. Turn to her and say. "Do you have a pen.?" Dan asked.

Looking at her friend in the eyes. She saw the girl she built snow forts with. Baked cookies with. Spent countless hours listening to music and learning lyrics and talking about boys, make up, and their futures. As she felt her face soften.

"I should explain so it makes sense." "Peyton said. "I fell in with him." "And I figured with you out of the picture." "It would finally be time for us to be happy." "Then he breaks up with me." "And in a matter of days I find you all warm and cozy on the couch." "Now I just want to ask you one thing." Peyton says smiling.

"Okay what is it.?" Brooke asked.

"Did that sound believable to you or what?" Peyton said throwing her head back in laughter as she smiled. "I'm sure by now you got my gift." "I hope it send the exact message I was hopeful it would." "Brooke." "Just know I'm doing this because I love you." She said as she got up. And started to walk closer to her. Touching her all over in search. As she found what she was looking for and dropped it in the water. No need for any calls or texts now. Right B Davis. Peyton said as she watched the cell phone float away.

"You will never be good enough for Lucas, Karen, Nathan, Haley, Your parents and lastly that baby." Peyton said staring into her eyes.

As she unhooked her hand from the edge. And gave her a hard push.

"I wish I could say it was nice knowing you." "But the truth is the benefits came from knowing me." Peyton said waving as she got into her car.

Knowing the secret, no, one else knew. Brooke couldn't swim. Peyton smiled wide as she heard the rushing of the water in the distance get smaller and smaller.


	11. Chapter 11

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Flashback_

 _According to your ultrasound there are two heartbeats here. Not including yours. The doctor said smiling. Congratulations you're going to have twins. She said as she finished getting the pictures out to give the young couple._

" _Could this be any more amazing." Lucas exclaimed. As he kissed her gently._

 _Two boys and a girl. Brooke thought to herself as she smiled. Touching her stomach as they got the pictures. Held hands as they walked out. And started talking about what kind of baby clothes they should double up on._

I will never know what was going through my mind. When she fell into that ice cold water. As the water shocked her system. They haven't found her body and I doubt they ever will. All you can hope for is that a person finds peace. Especially in death.

Lucas thought to himself. As he looked out at the view of the bridge and looked down at the rushing water. Walking away from it for the last time.

Getting into his car and driving home in quiet reflection. As he pulled into the drive way of his new house. Walking upstairs and into the bedroom. Not wanting to turn on the light as he climbed into bed. Falling asleep to the sound of rain lightly falling outside. The raindrops hitting the house and windows. Reminding him of a heartbeat.

"Thank you for this Nate." "You truly are the best husband in the world. Haley said as she laid her head on his chest. Looking up at the sky as they counted the stars from their hotel balcony.

"Somewhere in my vows I wrote." "If you can do your best to make Haley happy. Your life will be rich in love and so much more." Nathan said touching her face gently as he kissed her.

"Nate." "I'm pregnant." Haley said softly. Looking into Nathan's eyes.

Wiping away her tears of joy. He held her close to him. Whispering I love you. While fell asleep in their most peaceful sleep yet.

"It's official." "I'm divorced and everything is finalized." Karen said happily as she clinked her glass with Keith.

"It's nice to see you like this." carefree and happy." Keith said looking at her.

"I've had some help." "Thanks to you." She said smiling.

"Would you go on a date with me.?" Keith asked. With rose in hand.

"Yes." She said kissing him.

As the sun set in front of them.

 _In the morning_

Walking quietly into the other room. He smiles at the sight.

"Morning Luke." "Did you miss me?" "I fell asleep in the nursery again.

Brooke said smiling as she rubbed her stomach. As they started to walk downstairs and start their day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Through My eyes**

 **Chapter 11**

"Too us." "And the next Scott Generation." Lucas said happily as he and Nathan clinked beer bottles together. In celebration of both of them being impending dads. With pride and excitement, the brothers talked amongst themselves. About their fear and readiness for this huge life change.

"I'm so ecstatic for you and Hales." "I know things were really dark for a while." "This is finally some deserved light for you both." Lucas said.

"Thanks Luke." "I'm relieved for you and Brooke." "After everything Peyton put you both through." "This was more than a deserved peace and blessing." "Times two." "Nathan said smiling. "I'm so ready to be uncle Nathan." "Nathan said proudly.

"I saw her dad on the bridge." "My heart ached for him." "She was all he had left." Lucas said looking away.

"But he had no idea who she had become. I think in the end. It was for the best." Nathan said.

"Nate it doesn't matter. The pain is still real and raw. The person is still gone." "Remember Jimmy?" I hope she's with her mom and Ellie. And at some kind of peace." Lucas said. Finishing his drink.

"I've been thinking about the future." "And me and Brooke." "I want to ask Brooke to marry me." Lucas said excitedly.

"Wow." "I'm going to be your best man. I've got you covered." Nathan said proudly. "And plenty of embarrassing stories to share." Nathan said jokingly.

 _Karen's_

"You and Haley both relax and tell me everything that's gone on in your lives." Karen said happily. As they all talk and discuss everything. Ending in Karen giving both Haley and Brooke presents. "You both have been the daughters I've always wanted and loved so deeply. You always have family here. When it comes to Keith and I. These gifts are to celebrate the new lives of your children. The girls you were. And women your becoming. And I can honestly say it feels good to be home. Karen said. Hugging the girls.

Wiping their eyes as the hugged her back. Beyond thankful for their gifts.

 _Later on that night_

Thankful Jenny was fast asleep. Meant he could get some sleep instead. Or he would of if his cell phone hadn't started ringing just when his head hit the pillow.

Sighing as he got up and picked up his phone. As he spoke.

"Hello?" Jake said his voice full of sleep.

"Jake." "I "it's "Me." the voice said before cutting off.

"Peyton!" Jake said. Now knowing he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 12**

Hearing the sound of Peyton's voice. Sent him spinning. He hadn't seen her in so long. From what he had heard from his friends just didn't connect to Peyton he remembered and fell in love with. But he also knows he can have blinders on when it comes to people he cares about.

He couldn't get over the recount Brooke had told him about what happened on the bridge that day. How she found the strength and sense of mind to get to safety while always drowning tugged at his heart. Brooke had gone through a lot. This situation was the last thing she needed. But that part of her who believed the girl she loved and had been so close to. Could cross this line. Confirmed everything she needed to know. And she swore she was done. Her focus was her growing family, friends, and work.

He has and will continue to offer as much advice and help as he can. This group had done nothing but welcome him when he arrived in Tree Hill. And we more than supportive when they found out about Jenny. He felt very lucky to call them his friends.

As Jenny enjoyed some time with Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. Jake had a few hours to himself as he finished up the last of his lunch. He turned on the news to see what was happening in the world. While a news break held his attention.

 _Sorry to interrupt_

 _Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer has turned herself in and will be charged with attempted murder._ The newsperson said.

As Jake dropped his remote.

"Damn it!" "Deb he is still married to her. And from what I hear she's pregnant to." "What are we supposed to do now?" Dan asked frustrated.

"Nothing Dan we have to accept this girl if we want any part of Nathan's life." Deb said.

"No I'm not going to allow that girl to ruin his life and tarnish this family's name. Dan said. As he walked out and got into his car and sped off.

 _Nathan and Haley's_

Haley and Nathan had decided to keep the baby's gender a surprise. Leaving the room in a mixture of gender neutral colors. Green, orange, Yellow, As Haley rocked slowly in the rocking chair. Her hand on her stomach. Even though she was barely showing. Taking her out of her thoughts was a knock at the door. Getting up as she slowly opened it.

Face to face. With the person she never expected to see at her door.

"Dan why are you here?" "What do you want!" Haley quickly going into defense mood. Wondering if she should kick him and lock the door and call Nathan.

"I come in peace. I just want to talk to you Haley." "And see if we can't but this hostility behind us." Dan said.

"Okay." "That sounds good." "I just want peace within the family." Haley said as she let him inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 13**

After being processed. Poked and prodded. And given her new wardrobe.

Peyton walked slowly into her cell. Ignoring the yells and commotion she heard around her. Jumping as she realized she wasn't alone.

The woman stood up and stared. Looking at Peyton up and down. Never breaking eye contact.

Feeling more uncomfortable and awkward as the minutes passed. Needing to break the silence. Peyton decided to speak. Just then her cellmate beat her to it.

"It is you." "The woman said." While Peyton didn't know what this woman meant by that. Desperately missing her room and iPod.

"Your brother told me all about you." She said continuing. "Your Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." "You've had some life." "I'm Carrie." "Or I was formally known as Nannie Carrie." "I have this habit of falling for married guys and trying to steal them from their wives." She said smiling. "Your brother Derek." "Is my husband." She said proudly.

As Peyton sat down and started to get adjusted to her new reality.

 _Nathan and Haley's_

Walking inside the house behind Haley. Dan realized in looking at all the pictures and moments and memories. Displayed on the walls. That is his presence in his son's life was nonexistent.

Sitting down on the couch across from Haley. As he looked at her. She smiled warmly. Happiness radiating from her.

"I have no reason to not like you." "At first I thought I was protecting my son." "But now I see that the person he needs shielding from is me." "And I'm ashamed, Embarrassed, and full of regret for how I've treated you." "You had every reason to slam the door in my face and tell me to stay out of both your lives. Instead you welcome me in and are nothing but grateful." "I'm sorry and if you want I can and will leave this home and you and Nathan alone for good." Dan said. Looking into Haley's eyes. Making sure she realized this was true honesty.

"No I don't want you gone." Haley says wiping her eyes. "Thank you for saying all this." "One of the few things I wanted since the beginning was for and Deb to give me a chance." "You love Nathan." "I can see that." "You may not show it in the best way." "But you're not the unfeeling monster you portray yourself to be." "You love both of your sons." "Maybe you should tell them that sometime." "I want you to be here for this baby." "A grandfather." "And a member of our family." "If you would be willing to try." Haley said looking to him.

"I would really like that." "Thank you." Dan said holding back his tears.

Putting his hand on hers. As he started to get up to leave. Walking slowly to the door. Opening it turning around as he heard his name.

"Dan." Haley called out. As she lifted up a picture hidden behind others but visible.

The picture capturing a moment in the past. Of a young Dan and Nathan. Smiling playing basketball. Simply being father and son.

"He remembers and loves you." She said.

Watching as he closed the door. Looking at the picture one more time. Before putting it away and started going upstairs to their room. Turning out the lights.


	15. Chapter 15

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 14**

Watching in silence in the common area of the prison. While others were laughing and talking enjoying their few minutes of unstructured time. Peyton couldn't keep her eyes off the small but working TV in front of her. As she heard the daily report off of entertainment news.

 _Anyone in need of studio space?_

 _Peyton's Sawyer's once successful and thriving Red Bedroom Records studio building. Is up for sale to anyone willing to pay the money. For more information, check us out later on tonight. The news reporter said._

Walking back into her cell. Where Carrie was busy writing a letter. Peyton sat laid down on her cot. And closed her eyes.

"What's wrong Peyton? didn't get any mail? Carrie asked.

"No." Peyton said coldly. "And why the hell are you so happy and upbeat all the time anyway. You do know we're in jail right."? Peyton asked annoyed.

"Yes I know our circumstances." "But unlike you." "I don't spend my time feeling sorry for myself." "I've made peace with my crime and just take the day as it comes." Carrie said. looking at her.

"Now what really is wrong."? Carrie asked.

"My music studio is up for sale." "it's completely vacant." "Like I was never there." Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

"Well you have to accept the effects of your decisions." "otherwise your time in here will mean nothing." She said getting back to her letter.

"Sawyer!" the guard yelled. Coming up to her and unlocking the door. As she stepped outside."

"Yes." Peyton answered calmly.

"You have a visitor. Come with me." The guard said as he lead her down to the visitors section. Where thick glass separated the two worlds.

As she sat down. Holding the phone to her ear. Looking straight ahead.

While the person on the other side of her paused. Before putting the phone to their ear.

Taking a breath. As they started to speak.

"Peyton." The voice said quietly but thick with hurt and confusion.

"Daddy." Peyton said. Trying as hard as possible to not burst into tears.

Larry looked at his daughter. In disbelief unable to comprehend everything he's heard on the news about the daughter he realizes he's not sure he ever truly knew.

"Help me understand this." "Where did things go wrong?" "How and when did you become this person.?" "Do you have any idea what it feels like to walk anywhere in town. And feel people's eyes on you." "Their pity and judgment." "I always thought even though I went away to work that I made sure you were taken of and with people I knew I could trust." "One thing I am sure of is that I'm relieved that your mother is gone." "So she doesn't have to see you like this." "I will not be coming back here." "You destroyed your life and anything good or decent in it." "I don't have the heart or stomach to stand being in this place one more minute." "When we lost your mother I thought I would never recover." "Now with this my heart is broken beyond repair." "I will not be returning to Tree Hill." "And as far as I'm concerned from this day forward. I have no daughter. Larry said wiping his eyes as he got up. leaving the phone on the counter. As he walked away.

"Daddy!" "I'm sorry!" Peyton yelled. Tears streaming down her face as she was left alone. Wiping her tears. Her heart aching with the realization that she had no one left. As she walked slowly back to her cell.

 _Nathan and Haley's_

"Nate get over here!" Haley said excitedly.

"What is it Hales?" Nathan asked.

Putting his hand on her stomach. She smiled as she looked up. Tears of joy in her eyes.

"Our baby wanted to say hello." She said happily. As they basked in the glow of their child's first kick.

Lucas Eugene Scott! "You know I don't like to be blindfolded unless we're behind closed doors." Brooke said softly whispering in his ear.

"I know." "But this is a special occasion so you're going to have to trust me." He said as he helped her out of the car.

Taking off her blindfold as he stood in front of her.

Looking around Brooke was surprised, nostalgic and curious.

"What are we doing out here." Brooke asked.

Lucas took her hand and started to speak. Looking into her eyes. Years ago I met this girl who broke my car. Wearing barely anything. A cheerleader. And that her name was Brooke Davis. Which I should have known already. And informed me that making that shot was my moment. The one where everything changed. Now fast forward a couple years. I go and meet up with her on this exact beach. During a party. Announce to her and everyone else in ear shot that I'm the guy for her. And I she looks at me and I leave. That night changed everything for us both. But neither of us really realized it at the time.

"Brooke Penelope Davis." "Your fire, cheerfulness, big heart, ambition, strength, and ability to forgive understand. Are only a few of the many reasons. Why I fell in love with you. And how I continue to make sure you never have to ask how much and why I love you. You changed my world. Made me understand what it meant to be alive, to take chances, and to trust. I want to spend every day after this one. With you taking on the world. And showing through our love that sometimes. People that are meant to be together. Do end up finding their way in the end.

"Will you marry me?" He asks bending down on one knee.

"Yes Lucas." "I will marry you." "I didn't know what love truly meant and if I would ever find it. And then I met you. And realized it was in front of me all along." Brooke says wiping her eyes. As Lucas slipped the ring on her finger. Kissing her as they celebrated their engagement. Well into the morning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 15**

"Pretty girl." "We've got to go." Lucas said whispering in Brooke's ear.

"Did we really get engaged last night.?" Brooke said smiling as she turned to face Lucas. Touching his face.

"Yes we did." "And we did some celebrating here." "But I want to take you home." "And continue it without worrying about getting interrupted." He said kissing her gently.

"Alright." "let's get home." Brooke said smiling. As they got up and went to the car. Holding hands.

Enjoying the peaceful ride. Once inside Brooke noticed a path of red and white flowers leading to their room. As she turned to him and smiled. "Luke" She said as they walked inside closing the door behind them.

"It's always been you Brooke." "You wanted to be a part of my world." "And in no time at all you became everything in it that I wanted or needed and would do anything to not lose." "You will never lose me." Lucas said staring into her eyes holding her close.

"Good my heart has been yours for so long." "The person I want to get lost in is you." She said kissing him. As he laid them on the bed. Their hands and lips never each other. Hearts becoming intertwine with the only truth they know. Which is love.

 _Nathan and Haley's_

"I'm officially starting to show." Haley said happily looking into the mirror at herself.

"As if you couldn't get more beautiful." Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

Turning so they were face to face. Haley looked in his eyes. As she spoke.

"My old friend Chris Keller called me he offered me a partnership and freedom to create my own music and bring in other artists he's going to be buying Peyton's old studio." "And I want to be a part of it. But I want to know what you think.?" Haley said.

"That sounds incredible Hales." "Live your dream." "You've been my biggest fan and support system. Now it's time my chance to do the same for you." "I'm all for it." "Call Chris." "Take over the world Haley James Scott." He says kissing.

"Thank you for your support." "It means everything to know we're going be a time in this." She says kissing him back.

Opening the door slowly. As a smile comes across her face.

"Larry it's been years." "Get in here." Deb says taking his hand.

"I can't begin to imagine what you've been going through." "We've all loved Peyton." "it's heartbreaking what's happened." Deb said looking into his eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." "How are you and Dan.?" He asks curious.

"I'm okay." "And Dan is good." "Trying to reconnect with his sons and be a better a person." "I'm trying to be as encouraging as possible. But I'm still cautious." Deb said sitting down.

"And for record there is no me and Dan. We are parents and friends." "That is working the best for us." She said.

"What about you ? Sawyer now woman to be mentioned. She said smiling.

"No." "Busy working." "But it's really good to see you Deb." Larry said hugging her goodbye.

As he started walking out the door.

"Bye Larry." she said softly hugging him back. As she watched him leave.

Closing the door behind him. As she started walking back to the living room.

"Things have changed. But a good guy like Larry is still the same." She thought to herself as she went up to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 16**

 _People are going to disappoint you_

 _I get that, I kind of expect that,_

 _But what if you wake up one day_

 _And you're the disappointment?_

I have the place to myself. For a while. Carrie is having time with a visitor. Some of what she's been telling me is starting to sink in. If being sent to this place isn't a wakeup call for me nothing else will be. I had no right and rational reasoning to do all the things I did and put people I cared about in danger. I belong here. That much I know is true. I couldn't stay in hiding forever. Every time I try to sleep lately. I see my mom in my dreams. She's happy and smiling. I'm little then. But what always hits me enough to wake me up in tears. Is the end of the dream. She holds me in her arms. We're face to face. And she says to me. "Out of all the little girls in the world. I would still choose you." Wow just thinking about it again. Makes my heart hurt. I can't bare to think of how she would feel seeing me like this. I need to end the self-pity. And do what I know. Getting out of the cell. And walking into the recreation area. Peyton gets paper and gets pencils and starts to draw.

"Karen. I really appreciate you coming over here. Like this in such short notice." Deb said as she sat down next to her.

"Deb it's fine." Karen said touching her arm lightly. I had the day off and time to myself. And you don't usually reach out to me." "So I figured it had to be important." Karen said looking to her.

"Yea it is." "And I'm sorry for that." "Not reaching out more." "I don't really have many friends and have never been good at keeping in touch." "I will try and be better with that." Deb says.

"Sounds good I look forward to us becoming closer friends." "But you can stop changing the subject and just talk to me." Karen said smiling warmly.

Taking a breath. Deb knew that out of anyone she knew. She could be honest and vulnerable with Karen without fear of misunderstanding or judgement.

"Seeing how happy you and Keith are makes me overjoyed for you both. But a part of me is jealous because you both took a chance on each other. Then the other part of me is scared. That I'm going to end up alone or never knowing what true happiness like that feels like." "I know how I must sound to you bringing this up after what you went through already." Deb says looking away wiping her eyes quickly."

"Hey let's not compare heartbreaks." She said taking her hand and holding it securely. "Why do you feel like you're never going to know what that feels like.?" Karen asks carefully but thoughtful.

"I've dated here and there." "But after a certain point of failed relation after relationship. You start to notice a pattern and reasons as to why it never works out." "The issue in my relationships is me." "I never really let anyone get to know too much about me or my past so that makes it difficult to build anything in the future." "And the reason for that is the only way I know how to protect my heart and keep it from getting smashed into pieces is by keeping it to myself."

"I understand that. But it's no way to live." Karen replied.

"The only person who ever loved me for everything I was and wanted to be was Dan." "But he is also the person who used what he knew and learned to hurt me breaking my heart in a way that I feel like it will never be able to be given to another person." Deb says taking a breath.

Opening her arms. Karen leaned over and hugged Deb. "The person you need to talk to now is Dan." "Only the two of you know what you went through." "If you ever need to talk again." "Just find me." Karen said as she pulled apart.

"Thank you. For listening and being here for me." "Your right I need to talk to him." "And I owe you dinner or lunch for letting me go on and on." Deb said wiping her eyes.

"I'll gladly spend time with you either way." "But you don't owe me a thing." "We're friends." Karen said. "Now let's break out the wine, chocolate, order some pizzas, and talk about what is it with us and these Scott Men." Karen said smiling as she walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. While Deb got out her phone and ordered the pizza. While they started looking through Netflix.


	18. Chapter 18

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 17**

"These boys will be born soon." "I can't wait to meet them." "And see which one of them has your squint and my dimples. Brooke says. Smiling as she slipped on her clothes over bros t shirt and Lucas's sweat pants.

"We're going to be a family of 4." "Our dreams are going to just be starting with the two of them." "And a longtime dream will be becoming reality once we become Husband and wife." He said smiling kissing her then kissing her belly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott." That couldn't sound more perfect. Brooke Penelope Scott." Brooke said kissing him lovingly.

"Really." Lucas said looking at her with a surprised look.

"Yea I've been thinking about it." "Why should hold on so tightly to Davis.?" "My parents aren't exactly jumping at the chance to be a part of the wedding and planning. And were pretty much just only in my life when in suited them. I want to be a Scott." "Officially once we're married I love Karen and Keith." "They've been my guidance and structure. Full of love and support." "Since we met." "I couldn't think of a better way to enter this next chapter of our life." Brooke said looking back at Lucas. With a serious tone in her voice.

"If that is what you really want." "I fully support you." "My mom already considers you her daughter same with Keith." Lucas said Smiling holding her closer to him.

Kissing him softly as she linked her hand with his.

"I love you Luke." Brooke said feeling her heart beat quicken the longer she looked in his blue eyes.

"I love you too Brooke." "I actually have a gift for you." He said unlinking his hand. As he went to the other room and handed her a box.

"What's this for?" Brooke asked curious.

"Happy anniversary Pretty Girl." Lucas said as he looked at her waiting for her to open it.

I can't believe I forgot." "Note to self." "Think of what to get Luke." Brooke thought to herself as she opened the gift.

In front of her letters and mementos. All placed into this box. The purple monkey, the necklace I had given him, the book he had given me to read. His Ravens jacket. Looking through the letters. I noticed they were all from him addressed to me. Seeing this I looked up at him. Tears blurring my eyes as he started to speak.

"In these letters you get the whole story." "My feelings for you, the future I wanted with you, The honesty, love, and commitment. I was to prideful to admit. They're meant something to me since you opened your heart to me that night. Now it's time for you to read how I spent every day that I was away during that year with Keith." Lucas said wiping her tears away. "I missed you every minute." "I hated how we left things." "And honestly I didn't feel like I deserved you." "Which is why I had started pulling away and I'm sorry for that. Lucas said to her. Holding her hand.

"Will stay here with me while I read them?" Brooke asked.

"Sure." He said sitting next to her as she started opening and reading the letters as he filled her in on the details he couldn't fit on the page.

 _The beach house_

Hearing a knock at the door started him. As he went to the door to open it. Surprised and happy at the face he saw in front of him.

"Deb." He said softly.

"Dan." "We need to talk." Deb said walking inside. As he closed the door behind her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 18**

Happiness doesn't come cheap. Hell if it did we would all be smiling

Sitting down quickly before she lost her nerve. She looked around taking a breath. As memories hit her filling her heart with an ache of nostalgia and regret. Looking at Dan as he sat down on the other chair across from her. With the look in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. Concern. For her or himself. Talking about his feelings was never his strong suit. But he had become a different man. She could see it in his face. lacking the stress and anger that aged him and distanced him from the world.

"What can I do for you Deb.?" He said calmly. Curious.

"I wanted to talk about us." "What happened." "Why we broke up." "All of it." Deb said trying to calm her nerves.

"Why are you bringing this up now.? " "We've been over for years." Dan says looking at her.

"I need to revisit these things so I can move on in my present life." Deb said. Looking back at him.

"I understand that." "More than you know." Dan said.

"We were happy and I wanted to have a future together." "You always said you wanted a house hidden by big bushy trees." "With one of those unique door knockers." "That let people around the house know someone was at the door." Dan said smiling remembering the dreams she had shared with him. "You wanted to grow your own food and have strong trees in the backyard for tree houses and picnics." Dan said letting his mind wander.

"You wanted to get married at the park where we kissed for the first time by the fountain" "And you wanted a daughter. A chance to have a different relationship with your child then what your dad had with you." "And you wanted a grill in the back with a pool." "You wanted one of those places with a balcony so we could watch the sun rise and set and fall asleep under the stars at night. "

Deb said wiping her eyes as she looked at him. "We never really had a chance did we?" "Once your parents found out about us." "They made it impossible." "There was a time we were really in love." "And I miss those people. Those kids who thought that love would overcome anything." "They dug up all of my past." "And put everything out there for the world to see." "And if that wasn't enough they took you away from you." She said touching his face. As they locked eyes.

"I was young and so desperate for their approval especially my father's." Dan said looking down. "I had to follow the plan and life they had set for me." "Without basketball and me being the best. We had nothing to talk about and no relationship." Dan said putting his hands on hers. "I was able to sneak away. For a while remember." He said lighting up at the memory as his eyes never left hers as he spoke.

"Of course I remember that." Deb said as she felt tears burning her eyes. And emotion making it harder for her to speak.

"You took me here." "It was dark and the waves were rushing but quite." "The stars were so bright." "We walked inside you closed and locked the door." "Then took my hand and turned on some music." "And we danced." "You were holding me so close I could feel your heartbeat against me." Deb said smiling.

"And then I kissed you and I looked in your eyes." "Took your hand." "And told you I had to go." "My parents were taking me out of here and I wasn't going to come back." Dan said. "I still remember the way your face changed." "I could literally feel my heart break. He said putting his hand on her heart.

"I didn't want to spend our last night together." "Crying and upset." "I wanted you to remember us." "Me." "I kissed you back. And took your hand. "And we walked back to your room." "There were candles everywhere." "You really know how to set a mood when you want to" Deb said smiling.

"And I looked in your eyes." "Wanting to make sure really wanted to do this." Dan said.

"And I told you. Yes, I love you. There would never be a time that I wouldn't." Deb said as she looked away. How true would that statement be She thought to herself.

"It was the most memorable night of my life." "It killed me having to leave you in the morning." He said taking her face in his hands.

"You were right why are we bringing up this?" Deb said wiping eyes. "It doesn't change anything that happened after that. She said stepping away from him.

"Deb." "I love you. I never stopped and if revisiting all of this is painful for you." "Then I'm sorry. But neither of us can deny our connection this pull that somehow always leads us back in this same place." "Neither of us brave enough to put our true feelings out there." "I'm different now Deb." "I'm a completely new man." Dan said taking her hand. Steadying her.

"I don't want to waste another number of years. Being away from you. Or just settling for friendship." "You and I both know this goes so much deeper than that." "Give me a chance to show that." "Who I am now." "A person worth giving your heart too." Dan said bringing her closer to him. Their eyes locked. As he leans in and kisses her gently.

Catching her breath as she looked at him in his eyes. Touching his face with her hands. "I love you too." She said quietly. As she reconnected their lips.

…

 **Author's note:** Your thoughts on Deb and Dan? Lucas and Brooke? Nathan and Haley? Where do you see things going with Jake and Peyton? Leave it in the reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 19**

Forgiveness is never easy. Bitterness is easy. Hatred is easy. But forgiveness, that's a tough one.

 _Flashback_

 _Well I made that big speech at the dance in front of everyone saying how happy we were and I really thought it would turn out that way. A couple weeks after that night. I told Dan that I was pregnant. And he looked me like I was just another girl and not the mother of his future child and the girl he claimed to love. Him insisting I listen to his parents and take the money and get rid of this little problem. I got up in his parent's face and walked out but not before I told them to take their money and stick it and to go to hell. God didn't he get it? I'm scared to. I'm 18 years old. A senior. A cheerleader. The only kid my parents have. I'm supposed to make something of myself and get out of this town. According to my father. I could become anything so smart and wise. Don't get stuck in a dead end job with shackles on your dreams. My mother said. Now look at me. Karen thought to herself as she looked in the mirror at herself. Putting a hand stomach. I loved Dan. And he loved me. We would figure it out. It would all be okay. Karen said to herself. As she took a deep breath. Fixed her veil and got ready to get married. The wedding was just us and Keith as our witness. Thank goodness for him. The only sane one in that family. We were officially husband and wife. And moved into our own place a modest 2 bedroom. Which was far from fine for Dan. But me it was perfect. This baby would have a family I would guarantee it._

 _Nine months later our baby was here. Beautiful blue eyed blond hair boy. I named him Lucas Eugene Scott. I have a new reason to not give on my dreams and make sure I give this little guy the best life possible. I love him so much already._

 _I don't know where Dan Is and why he is so late. But Keith is just completely drawn to him. He's barely put him down. Becoming a mother has officially been the most humbling and life affirming thing I've done in my life so far. And it's only the beginning._

" _Sorry I'm late." Dan says walking in with a bear and flowers. Kissing me carefully. "It's okay go meet Lucas." I say trying to be encouraging. He declines and says he'll try later he's tired and just wanted to see me. I try not to let the disappointment show too much on my face. As I watch him walk out. I feel a hand on my shoulder. And turn to see Keith staring back at me he had put Lucas in his bassinet._

" _You know Dan he'll turn around. Just give him time. Keith said smiling small as he went over to the other side of the room and sat down._

 _5 years later_

" _So how was the game Luke?" I ask excitedly. Lucas had been starting junior league basketball. He really loved it and it gave him and Dan something to really bond over. And I liked that._

" _It was great Momma." "Except for this one thing." He said looking down. What is it baby? I said trying to tone down my worry._

" _Well I met this other boy today he was on the opposite team and said that my daddy was his daddy to." "Which means we're brothers." "Momma is that true.?" Lucas said looking up at me with his question filled eyes._

" _It's nothing for you to worry Luke." I said as we drove home. As I mentally prepared myself to confront my husband._

 _Later on that night_

" _So it's true what he told me?" I say looking at him in shock._

" _Yes her name is Deb and the boy's name is Nathan." Dan said._

" _Well at least now I know where you were that day." I say shaking my head. As I got in bed to sleep. "Do you love her.?" I ask unsure of whether I want the truth._

" _Karen come on." "No." "Your Mrs. Dan Scott." "She's just some girl looking for something to cling to and she found it._

" _I want the boys to get to know each other and be brothers." "They deserve to have each other in their life. I said looking at him._

" _Your better to me than I deserve." "I will make this up to you." He said kissing her goodnight._

" _Just the be the father I know you can be for them both." "That's all I want." I said turning out the light._

 _A few weeks later_

" _Hi I'm Karen." I said smiling politely._

" _Hey I'm Deb." She said smiling back._

 _As we watched our boys play on the River court._

I tried to keep my heart out of it. But I should know by now that when it comes to Dan there is no stopping it. I love him. I always have. Me and Keith both did the same thing. Sacrificed our own happiness for people we love.

"Nate!" Lucas yelled into the phone frantic. "Brooke is in labor we are going to the hospital." He said as he looked around trying to stay as calm as he could.

"We'll be there." "Good luck." "And when they say don't look listen." "Brooke is going to need you." Nathan said seriously. Smiling as he and Haley quickly got in the car.


	21. Chapter 21

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 20**

 _Flashback_

 _Months later_

 _Lucas and Nathan have been spending almost every day together between school and Jr. League. It's really nice to see the bond their forming. I've reached out to Deb a few times to hang out so it's not so awkward when we have to see each other. In regards to the boys. She's nice and full of stories. Very protective over Nathan though. I related to her on that a lot. They are the only children we're ever going to have so they are our world. Weekends Nathan stays over from Friday to Monday morning then I take them to school._

 _And Dan takes them to the River court. For some father/ son bonding when they don't have a game._

 _Keith has become an even more important member of our family with all of this. Lucas and Nathan love spending time with uncle Keith. He takes them to his garage Keith's body shop. They go fishing. To the movies. Museums. Aquariums._

 _During the summer the boys spend time at me and Dan's house for a few weeks then go to Deb's. For a while then when it's close to being time for school they go back to their own houses._

 _My parents and Dan's have reached out wanting to get to know Lucas and Nathan. We've allowed them contact here and there. But it's limited._

 _Keith and Deb have started dating according to the gritted teeth of Dan who thinks this is Keith's attempt to get back at him or something. I think it's great. We all deserve love. And it's nice that they have found some happiness in each other._

Present time

In the hospital waiting room.

Is Karen, Keith, Deb, Dan, And Nathan and Haley, Skills, Mouth, Rachel, Jake. And Karen and Dan's parents. All anxiously awaiting news on everything. Lucas walks out with a huge smile on his face.

"There are officially two new Scott boys. He says happily. Hugging his mom, Haley and Nathan.

"They're Names are Gavin Keith Scott and Ryan Wilde Scott." He says happily with pride. "Brooke is doing great. She actually asked for you mom." Lucas said as he faced her. Taking her hand as they sat walked down the hallway to the room.

"I can't believe my little boy is a father." "I'm so happy for Luke and Brooke as well you're going to be incredible parents." She said smiling at me.

"Hopefully everything you've taught me has stuck." "If I'm half the parent you were to me those boys will be amazing." Lucas said back to her.

As they walked into the room. Karen almost burst into tears of happiness.

"They are beautiful Brooke." "Future heartbreakers." She said smiling as she went over and hugged Brooke lightly.

As Lucas walked over kissed Brooke and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be in the waiting room." He said as he walked out and closed the door.

"I wanted some time alone with you Karen." Brooke started to say. "I just wanted to thank you for raising Lucas the way you did and turning him into the incredible man that he is." "And on behalf of myself." "Thank you for being the mother I always wanted. From the minute we met you treated me like a member of your family. That support and unconditional love has been essential to who I've become. Brooke said wiping her eyes.

"Oh Brooke." Karen said putting her arms around her. "There is no need to thank me for returning the love and support you've given my son and the laughter fun and meaning of family you've bought to our lives." "I love you Brooke." "I cannot wait to become your mother in law." Karen said hugging her tightly.

Back in the waiting room

"Danny I can't believe you're so okay with this." "No high school diploma." "engaged with two babies." "This is so embarrassing.!" His mother yelled out so loudly the entire waiting room turned their heads.

"Mother please be quiet." Dan said.

"I will not." "This is shameful and not the way things are done." "Do you see now." "What a mistake it was for that girl to trap you with that boy all those years ago." "She cared nothing of your future." "Who knows if he's really your son anyway." "It couldn't have been her first time being in that kind of predicament." His mother said shaking her head.

"She's right Danny." His father said. "Don't make excuses for her she made her choice and ruined your life." "Why you let Nathan anywhere near him I don't know." He said shaking his head as he took her hand.

"I don't know why I thought inviting here was a good idea." "I thought you had grown and evolved." "But you've done nothing but embarrass me and everyone else here trying to celebrate." "Get the hell out of here!" "And stay out of our lives for good." Dan said as he got up and moved his seat. Watching as they left the hospital.

Just then Karen came walking back in. "She's ready for visitors you all go on." Karen said happily as she sat down. As they all got up to leave Dan turned his head and looked at Karen and said "I'm sorry for everything." He said as he caught up with the rest of them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 21**

Months later

Not sleeping. Feeding and changing. The crying. Is way more time consuming and taxing then either of us thought it would be. But then there comes the little moments like this one. Where we managed to get them sleeping at the same sort of time. And we look on at their sweet little faces. Completely unaware of the huge change their presence has bought. Brooke thought to herself as she took Lucas's hand and they went to their room across the hall.

Closing the door behind them. And sitting on the bed in front of them.

"We're actually alone." "What should we do with this precious time." Brooke said happily.

"Sleep." "After we spend some much needed alone time together." Lucas said bringing her closer to him. As he kissed her.

Putting her hand on his she broke the kiss. Staring into his eyes.

"What's wrong.?" Lucas asked.

"We need to talk about us and this wedding." She said taking a breath as she sat up. And started to speak.

 _Flashback_

 _It kills me when I see him here coming by to see Nathan or see how I'm doing. Or spend time with Keith. I don't think he even realizes the effect and power he has over me. Knowing that whenever he leaves here he goes home to Karen and Lucas breaks my heart. And then I feel like an emotionless bitch. Because Keith loves me and has also been a constant in Nathan's life. But is it wrong for me. To want him to stay. And choose me? God I need sleep anymore thought on this and I won't be able to focus on anything else. Deb thought to herself as she headed up to bed. To an already sleeping Keith peacefully beside her. As she wrapped herself safely in his arms. looking at the wedding ring shining brightly in the moonlight on her finger. As her heavy eyes started to close._

 _Sometime in the afternoon_

 _Sorry I missed dinner. Will make it up to you love Deb_

 _The note read set read on the dinner she had left for him. Nathan had practice and wouldn't be here for a while. As I waited for it warm up. And then sat down and started to eat. My mind couldn't help but wander into my thoughts. That smile she gets on her face when I walk into the kitchen with flowers or something for Luke. The safety of her hugs and the sincerity of her words. She deserves the world. Dan has been nothing but an ass since Lucas was born and it's only gotten worse but she would never tell me that. She will sing his praises. Proudly be by his side. Sometimes I just want to shake him and yell. Wake up. You have this woman giving her heart to you day after day. I should have been honest with her back then. But I held my tongue Danny made it seem like he truly loved Karen when all along it was me who has and am in love with her. We've made our beds. And must move on with our choices. Even when you know you chose wrong._

 _You know I know I make it seem like I have my life where I want it. But I was to ever be honest. Sometimes I still feel like that 5-year-old kid who found out his dad was Santa Claus. My family doesn't feel real to me. I look around at them and think I can see in your eyes that your hearts aren't in it. I was jealous of Lucas when I found out. But I was also angry at my dad. It was like anytime he got tired of being a part of this family he could go to his other one. And with Lucas as great as he is. And as much as I love being brothers. I wish I never told him. Dad was mine and there are still times now where I don't want to share him. Nathan thought to himself wiping his eyes as he started shooting baskets again._

Present Time

"I had said I owed you lunch or dinner." "But thanks for the invite." Deb said smiling. As she sat down across from Karen.

"I know you did." "But I just wanted to talk a little." Karen said taking a breath. "I wanted to apologize to you. For over the years realizing what you and Dan meant to each other and doing anything I could to keep my family together. At the cost of both your happiness. As well as my own. We've gotten so much closer I just don't want past things like that messing up our progress." Karen said looking Deb in her eyes.

"Trust me we all played a part in the way things ended up." Deb said taking her hand. "And in the spirit of strengthening our friendship I have news." Deb said smiling. Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "Okay you are the only person who knows this and I'm still trying to figure out how to bring up it up to everyone else but." Deb says looking up at Karen.

"Dan and I are dating." "We have been for a while now and have been keeping it quiet." Deb said happily. Feeling good about where her and Dan are as a couple and as people.

"That's amazing." "I'm really happy for you both." Karen said leaning over as she hugged her lightly.

"Now you tell me about you and Keith." Deb says smirking as she sipped her drink.


	23. Chapter 23

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Looking for heaven from the devil in me._

 _Flashback_

 _Sighing. As he looked around the house. He had built a life here. The dealership. Was a huge success. His personal life. Was way messier than the cracks of white between the family pictures covering almost all the walls. He never would have pictured this being his life. When he had met Karen or Deb. All those years ago. He cared and loved and admired both women. And loved his sons with every ounce of air and strength in him. He remembered holding Nathan. And thinking he finally had a chance to do things differently. And with Lucas he thought his heart would just fall out. The amount of life and promise his boys bought to him. Is something he never feels like he deserves. Along with the hearts of either of Karen or Deb. It feels like my father's voice has never left my head. "Do the right thing Danny." I have yet to figure out how I let my life get so unbalanced. And then there is Keith and I. He's my brother. I've always admired him and loved him. Even if I never told him that to his face. Somehow we've been able to still be brothers and stay close. Even though we're in love with each other's wives. I always felt like I never deserved Keith. So good, honest, loving, and then there was me. the complete opposite. And yet growing up. He always included me and never made me feel like I was out of place. And with our parents it was perfection and protecting the family name or find a new family. So I did and created my own. Earlier and closer in age then I expected. But it was what I wanted. And yet they never seemed to notice what drove me away the most was the satisfaction I got knowing I was becoming my own person and doing things I wanted and needed to do. Like quitting basketball. My dad still brings it up. at family events. And my mom cares more about strangers and high society's option of her then her own family. I've always pitied her for that. I'm thankful for Keith. Without him I don't know what would have become of me by now. Dan thinks as he pours one last drink. To you big brother. Dan says quietly as he heads up for bed._

Present day

"Dad you didn't have to take me out to dinner and now to the River Court." "I would gladly donate an organ to you if you needed it." Nathan said jokingly. As they sat down on the benches.

"I used to love coming out here at night." "The older I got I guess I just lost track of it." Nathan said looking around.

"I wanted to spend some time together." "It seems like we've been missing each other and I just wanted to know how you are." Dan said looking at him.

Smiling. As he looked at his father. "Thanks dad." "I really appreciate it." Nathan said. "I'm okay." "excited about the baby." "trying to read up as much as I can." "And just be there for Haley and I'm taking advice from people that are parents already." "Do you have any advice to give me?" Nathan asked.

"Yea I do." "enjoy it and try to treasure and make as many memories as you can." "Kids change you and how you see the world." "For the better or worse." Dan said.

"Which was it for you.?" Nathan asked curious.

"The better." "In every way possible." "Sometimes I miss it." "I could protect you from anything in the way." "The older you get the more the world gets involved." Dan said.

"I always felt safe with you." "And that you can and would protect me at any cost if I needed it." "I still do feel that way." Nathan said. Taking a breath wondering if he should confide in his father.

"What is it Nate.?" Dan said focusing on his son.

"I just." "When I was younger." "And you used to come over to see me and mom." "It was the best I looked forward to it." "Every single time." "But then when you would leave and the next time I saw it would be with Lucas." "And he would be telling me how much fun you and him had." "And the three of you had as a family." "I would feel so out of place and like I was intruding in my own family." "I always thought that eventually you would get tired of the back and forth and just stay there with them." "And I couldn't imagine that." "So I made sure to include myself in things that was going on." "I needed to be sure that you could see and hear me." "So I wouldn't be forgotten about or left behind." Nathan said looking away as he quickly wiped his eyes.

Dan surprised and hurt to hear how Nathan truly felt all this time spoke slowly. Wanting to be sure he was heard and understood.

"Nate." I'm sorry." Dan said. Putting his hand on his son's shoulder. To get Nathan's attention as they were now face to face.

"It was a day by day struggle." "To try and be what I needed to be for all of you while trying to not lose myself." "I would never leave you behind and was never trying to not include you." "I wanted to make our time together." "With both of count and full of as many memories as I could." "You're my boy." "You mean everything to me." "The day you were born I was different." "I knew that I would never be the same and wouldn't go back it I could." "I love you more than I can ever express." "I want to be include each other more in our everyday lives." Dan said to him.

"I love you to dad." "And I agree we can and will do better." Nathan said.

Wiping his eyes. Dan gets out his surprise. Carefully handing it to Nathan.

Looking up at his dad. He tries to find the words to express how he felt.

"My dad gave it to me." "Now I'm giving it to you." "And you pass it down to your child." "I couldn't be more proud of the man you've become." "Dan said with pride in his voice.

"Thank you dad." Nathan said hugging him tightly as Dan hugged back.

"Your shot." Nathan said passing his dad the ball.


	24. Chapter 24

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Months Later**

Sitting in this gym. With my brother and sister. Watching a new generation of Ravens play the game we both love and have so many memories tied to is a humbling experience. Especially now that I've got my own children. And Nate is a father to be. Haley is due soon. We're staying as close to home as possible. Looking around at all these fans and people in the audience still gives me that rush. But I can honestly say I've moved on. And am happy where I am.

I work at Keith's body shop with him every single day and come by on weekends if he needs me. Nathan is at the car dealership with Dad. He's becoming a real salesman these days. I like seeing the two of them together. They have become a lot closer. And I can say the same for dad and me as well. He spends time with the boys a lot. He always jokes that hopefully one of them will get the sports love gene and if not they have plenty of other choices.

During the weekend we have family time. From Friday to Monday. And I'm really grateful to have all the support.

Feeling the clutch of someone grip onto my arm I turn around. And see Haley in visible pain.

"Haley's in labor!" "We've got to go!" Nathan says as he scrambles with Haley by his side to get to the car. Trying to keep her calm as I drive. Quickly to the hospital. Making sure they get in safely before I reappear. As I call everyone to come down to the hospital. Minutes go by as people walk in and out. Until all of us are seated. Waiting and waiting. Talking amongst ourselves. I notice Dad and Deb sitting together and mom and Keith. But before I can investigate farther.

Nathan comes out through the doors. With this excited happy look all over his face.

"It's a girl!" He says happily our first Scott girl. He says while we all hug and congratulate him.

"Haley's good." Tired. But has yet to put her down. Follow me to the room. We want to share her name with you." Nathan says. As he starts to walk quickly down the hall.

As we follow him. I notice the looks between my mom and Keith and dad and Deb. Something is up here. I know it. Lucas thinks to himself. Being the last one in closing the door behind him. We all gather around the couple and notice this beautiful little person. Wrapped in a pink blanket. Eyes open. And the little hair sticking out from under her hat. Dark like Haley's. And the eyes. A noticeable blue mirror to the rest of us.

"Nate she's beautiful." I hear.

"And between me, you, Luke, and Keith, no guy will come near her." Dan joked.

"I'm officially uncle Lucas." "The fun we will have." I said smiling.

"I'll teach her about boys, fashion, and be that favorite aunt of hers." Brooke says holding on tighter to my hand.

"Now for her name." Nathan said as he looked at Haley.

"We decided that we wanted her to have a strong powerful name." "And some of the most incredible women we know and would love for her to take after are in this family." Haley said.

"The name is Debra Brooke Scott." Haley said happily glowing in new motherhood.

"I'm honored wow." Deb said wiping her eyes. Thank you both. She said looking at them.

"This mommy has to get some sleep. Thank you all for coming." "We love every single one of you in this room." "And can't wait to see how all of our kids bond together as they grow up." Haley said as she waved goodbye. And we all walked out. As Nathan walked out last. Smiling wide.

As we left the hospital I looked over at him. One last time. Hugging this girl, I was too far away to notice it. But the look on his face I had seen before. The way they hugged all close whispering to each other. The last time I saw his face like this he was telling me about meeting Haley.

I didn't know what was going on here. But I would find out. Lucas thought to himself as he got in his car and went home.

"I guess Danny didn't realize the influence we had in this town." "We didn't need his approval." "As far as I'm concerned the only grandchild I have is in there." "And no one is going to tell me I won't be a part of her life." Mae said as Royal. Took her hand and left a bear with a check in its arms addressed to Nathan and Haley.

 _We need to tell them_ the text said from Brooke shaking my head as I turned off my phone and went inside.


	25. Chapter 25

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 24**

 _I climbed a tree to see the world._

 _Flashback_

 _This gym is practically empty. Which is perfect. I need the time to practice my shots. I missed 4 baskets last game. My dad had my head for it that night. Plus, I'm going to be out celebrating with the guys tonight anyway. Tim's parents are away for the weekend so he's using the house and invited everyone. I need to be careful though some of these fan girls can be too much sometimes. And Peyton has been really PMS lately and has done nothing but bring down my mood. How was I supposed to know it was her mom's anniversary? Of running the red light. I have bigger things on my mind. She'll get over it. Like I really care anyway. Any of those girls in the stands would kill to be Nathan Scott's girlfriend. Nathan thought to himself as he started shooting around the gym._

 _Later on that night_

 _Peyton come on! I said I was sorry! Nathan said walking quickly behind Peyton as the party got fuller with guests by the minute._

 _God Nathan stop pretending like you care about us or me! Peyton said slamming her car door. But before speeding off. Yelled him in front of the house. By the way in case you didn't put it together we're done! she yelled. And here. She threw out of the car at his feet. Some girl is missing her bra and underwear. You should put that on a poster found it in your car last night. She said shaking her head._

" _I don't know what's worse us together or me thinking you would ever change! Peyton said. Driving away fast leaving smoke behind her._

 _Whatever Peyton! Nathan said. Picking them up and walking back inside. Going back in the back to bedroom. And taking a girl in his arms kissing her._

" _Here found these in my car." "Guess I was too distracting you forgot." He said smiling as he kissed her._

" _Nate I love you." She said staring into his eyes._

" _Tay you know I don't use those words." "We're having a good time." Let's not complicate it." He said reconnecting their lips._

 _As the door swung open. Oh My God! the voice said putting her hands over her eyes. "Geez Taylor you couldn't have warned of me!" The voice said. Still keeping her eyes closed as she spoke. "I need to go home it's late I have to study." "Plus I'm over the loud talking, drink spilling and failed attempts at drunk guys trying to hook up with me." "I'm leaving with or without you. She said quickly grabbing the keys out of her sister's pocket._

" _Relax why don't you." "Maybe you should try hanging out with one of those guys and have some actual fun." Taylor said._

" _Hi I'm Haley James." Haley said sticking her hand out to Nathan._

 _As Nathan took her hand and quickly put it down barely making eye contact._

" _I'm Nathan Scott." "But I'm sure you've heard that name before" "I'm destined for the NBA." "Number 23." "Don't you forget it." He said smiling with pride as Taylor shut the door in her face._

 _As she yelled Take off the stupid Poncho! before reconnecting their lips as Nathan locked the door._

Present Time

Weeks later

"After silently stewing with this for a few weeks now. It's time that we told you the truth." Brooke said taking a breath as she looked into the eyes of her friends.

"Lucas and I are eloping. And we are inviting you all to come away with us to the cabin in the mountains. The babies are with the grandparents it's just for weekend and when we get back we'll have a party and celebrate." Brooke said smiling happily as she leaned into Lucas.

As cheers and applause filled the room.

Hours later

Walking inside hand and hand as they opened the door. The warmth and familiarity of the cabin made their hearts full.

"Go pick your rooms out!" Lucas said as everyone raced away.

Taking Brooke's hand in his. He walked over to the other side of the cabin. And opened the door.

Walking inside there was music playing, candles lite, the view of the night sky across from them covered with trees for privacy. A Jacuzzi on the balcony. An assortment of dessert and alcohol. By the bed.

Taking in the time and effort in took to do all of this.

She looked at him. Touching his face with her hands. As they locked eyes.

"I love you so much." "I can't get over this." "It's beautiful." She said kissing him gently.

"I love you too Brooke." "I want this weekend." "To be mind blowing and full of all the moments you dreamed of for your wedding day." "There is no ending." "We are going to have the life we've worked so hard to create for ourselves. Your love and support and endless strength and ambition that has driven me to become the man and father I never thought was possible. I cannot wait to say those vows and become your husband. Free to love you with every last breath until my last day." He said.

Reconnecting their lips as he laid her carefully on the bed in front of them. His eyes barely leaving hers. As she took off his shirt. Running her hands gently over his chest. He threw her shirt down as he unbuttoned her jeans. She quickly got out of them. As he slowly traced her tattoo with his hands. And got her hair out of the ponytail it was in freeing her hair to flow freely onto the pillow. Her hands on his back. As their pounding hearts. Became one. Night covering them until morning.

In the morning

Knocking awoke the sleeping couple. Lucas kissing her shoulder. As he started to get up.

"No let someone else get it." Brooke said taking his hand. Leading him back to bed. As she got onto of him starting to kiss him.

"Right now your mine." She said reconnecting their lips smiling into the kiss.

 **Author's Note: Wedding Weekend what does Lucas have planned? What's in store for all the other guests? Let me know what you think is next in the reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 25**

 _Girls just want someone to want them back at least I do._

"About time you two showed up." "Someone was sleeping late." Haley said. Jokingly smiling. As she put out they're breakfast on the table.

"You guys have your fun." "Come on Brooke we have plans for today." Haley said taking her hand as they walked outside downstairs and into the car.

"So how does it feel your last few days as an unmarried man.?" Nathan asked Lucas as he sat down next to him.

"Really good." "But I'm so ready to marry Brooke." "She's it for me." "I've known that for a long time." Lucas said smiling. "You get what I'm saying you and Haley have been the example of unity and marriage." "I've always admired how much you two love each other and never let things tear you apart." Lucas says looking at Nathan.

"Yea well we're human too things aren't always so nicely put together." Nathan says looking back up at Lucas. "We have our own things to get done today." Nathan says to him. As he started to get up.

"Nate wait talk to me." "There is definitely more going on here." Lucas said to him. Trying to tread lightly.

"This weekend is about you and Brooke let's focus on that." Nathan said as he started to walk outside.

"And we will refocus after you tell the truth." "Lucas said. "I'm your brother. I'm not judging you or trying to blame you for anything I just if you're going through something I want to help." "For the sake of you and Haley and Debra." "We're family." I would do anything to make sure you two get back on track if there was a problem going on between you two." Lucas said. Putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan stepped back and faced Lucas. Before he spoke.

"There you go again." "Always trying to save everyone." "Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Now me.!" He yelled I don't want or need your help." "It wasn't enough that had dad all the time and it all just fell into place for you." "You want some truth." "I wish I never told you that Dan was your father too." "The minute the truth came out nothing that was mine was ever the same again." "You latched on to my family like a leech taking the life out of everything until all we were left with were shells." "I hate you." "Now the get the hell out of my way! Nathan yelled.

"Nate no we're going to." Lucas started to say until he felt a fist go to his face. Knocking him out straight to the ground as Nathan stormed off his car a blur.

"What the hell was that.?" Lucas thought to himself as he got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was okay so he quickly dialed Haley's number. As it rang and rang eventually going to voicemail.

Texting Brooke he wrote. _Will see you later went to find Nathan._ As he got out his keys and tried to figure out where Nathan had gone.

With the girls

"You're going to be such a beautiful bride Brooke." Haley said as she snapped another picture of her friend.

"Thanks for this Hales." "I really needed some girl time." Brooke said to her.

"You and me both Davis." Haley said finishing off her drink. As she looked at bridesmaid dresses.

Dan's

"I want to tell everyone else." "When they get back." "We are serious about this." Dan said holding her hand as he kissed her softly.

"We're on the same page then." "Plus I already told Karen so." Deb says smiling.

"Deb!" Dan says to her.

"I know we were keeping it quiet but I'm really happy and feel good about us." "I don't who knows." "All I want is you." Deb says kissing him.

"You've always had me." Dan says touching her face as he held her close to him.

"I didn't tell Karen everything about us." Deb said leaning into him.

Karen's

"I love taking of these two boys." Karen said as she turned off the light after tucking them in."

"Yea I can see that you're a natural." Keith said smiling walking over to her.

"They love you already." Karen said taking his hand.

"Do you ever regret it?" "Never having kids of your own?" Karen asked.

"No I loved and love being uncle Keith." "Being a father wasn't in the cards. "I've accepted that." Dan said kissing her." As he walked outside to look at the sunset.

Taking a breath as she went into the bathroom. Taking the pregnancy test she had bought out of the bag. After doing everything on the instructions she waited. As the clock ticked away.

Walking back inside as the news updated with a special report

 _There has been an accident_

 _It appears the driver of the vehicle_

 _Went out of control_

 _I will have more information later on tonight._

 _The newscaster said._

"Karen come out here!" Keith called as Karen walked out quickly.

"What is it Keith?" Karen asked.

"Isn't that Nathan's car.?" He said as she gripped his hand. Unable to stop looking straight ahead.

…..


	27. Chapter 27

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 26**

 _Time takes all whether you want it to or not_

It was so smoky and congested the air thick and cars moving slower. By the minute. I just had to find him. Something was wrong. Nathan never acted that way. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. Lucas thought to himself as he finally got out of the endless row of cars and was right in front of everything. Feeling like air had escaped his lungs. He had to look twice realizing he knew this car. It was Nathan's and it was on fire.

Holding Haley's hand tight as I tried to make sense of this. How it all happened. So quickly. What was the last conversation the two of us have had? Brooke thought to herself. As she wiped her eyes. Haley's in shock I think when she heard the news she went straight into making sure I was okay and asking questions but not really looking at me when she asked them. Now nothing she's just sitting there with me not talking.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey mom." Nathan said smiling warmly. You didn't have to wait up for me. Nathan said sitting down next to her. As he put his hands on hers. But I appreciate it. I feel safer knowing even though I don't ask you to you'll stay up just to talk and make sure everything is okay. Nathan said looking at her in her eyes._

" _Of course Nate you're my baby no matter how old you get and what happens I will always be here on your side no matter what." Deb said smiling._

" _You look happier momma. And I think I know why." He said smiling at her._

" _Tell me then." Deb said looking at him._

" _You're in love." "And it's with dad." Nathan said._

" _How did you figure out that out.?" "And yes we are dating but aren't going public yet." "So If you keep it yourself for right now." Deb said hopeful._

" _I always wanted the two of you to get your chance. I'm glad it's happening." "Your secret is safe with me." Nathan said as started getting up to leave the table and kissed his mom on the cheek._

" _I love you mommy." Nathan said_

" _I love you to Nate." Deb said as she hugged him tightly._

 _Watching as he went upstairs._

Present time

"I keep thinking this is some kind of nightmare." "The longer I sit here the realer it becomes." "What is taking so long?" Deb asked her eyes filling with tears as she looked at Dan.

"He's going to be okay." Dan said bringing her closer to him. Secretly hopeful there was any truth to his words.

"I'm staying off to the side." "I can't talk right." Watching everyone else. React and feel this situation is so hard and numbing to see. Was he right did I just take hold of everything that mattered to him and make it mine.?" Lucas thought to himself.

 _Flashback_

 _I wanted Haley in my life. From the minute I saw her in action. The way her face lit up when she the answer to something. And that smile. So beautiful and full of hope. Something I didn't much of. I was completely transfixed when we locked eyes meeting in that room that night. My pride wouldn't let me admit it. I was scared of letting anyone see me vulnerable in any real way. Love and feelings weren't how I did it. When Haley entered my life. I realized I wasn't really living at all. She believed in me and what I was capable of outside of basketball. She liked Nathan. And I started to see myself through her eyes. And with time and spending more days with her I ended up falling in love with her. Never looking back. And Until this day. Haley James you are the first woman I've loved and discovered that true happiness was possible. I love I will never be able to express just how much you changed my life and the different man I would be without you. Nathan tearing up slipping the wedding ring on her finger. As he looked into her eyes._

Present time

"Nathan take my hand. It's okay." Follow me the voice says. "Nate."

His eyes opened slowly. As he starting searching for something to write with After being handed a pad and paper he wrote a name. _Haley._ The doctorswent out to get her bringing her to the door. As she walked slowly. Their eyes locked. Him reaching his hand out to her. Haley hesitant at first. As their fingers were entwined. Her eyes filling with tears once he started to break.

"I'm sorry Hales." He said looking into her eyes. Wiping her tears away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 27**

 _A year later_

Waking up in my own house alone in not something I have gotten used to I stayed with my parents for a couple months. My mom insisting, she take care me and my dad and I have gotten closer in this time to spending time together at work and even more quality time off the clock. I never realized how much they could help and how much they actually understood about what I was going through and still am dealing with. I started feeling able to be a part of my own life again after 6 months. Now I live in this modest and comfortable 2 bedroom. I haven't seen Haley since the day I woke up in the hospital. And from what I'm heard Debra is growing by the day. It's a part of the reason I'm extra excited to wake up today. My little girl is turning a 1-year-old and I'm finally going to see again. Along with the rest of my family.

Nathan let the idea of that sink in as he got into his car and looked at the directions leading to Haley's new house.

 _Lucas's_

I had no idea how self-involved I had been growing up and until recently. Hearing how Nathan felt was eye- opening and showed me just how oblivious to anyone else's feelings I am. But I want to change in order for us as a family to fix what was and is broken we have to talk. And be okay with what the other person says. Secrets have ate away at us for long. I don't want the newest members of our family to carry on that baggage.

Looking at the time I have to leave soon so I'm not late. Opening the front door. I'm met with my dad looking up at me. It seemed like he had a lot on his mind.

"Luke can I come in?" "I really need to talk to you." He said with a sense of urgency.

"Sure dad come in." I said. Letting him through the door. And closing it behind him as we sat down across from each other.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"I love you." "I never felt like I outwardly expressed that enough to you so would understand and find comfort in those words hearing it from me." "I wanted to keep up the image that I felt like you deserved." "I need you to know that the unhappiness and deep rooted issues". "Are on the people involved." "You wanted your family together and I don't fault you or blame you in any way for not seeing how the damage that our choices caused." "All I can do now is be the father that I struggled to be then." "Support and be a full figure in your life. Regardless of what went on with your mom and I. I should have done more to protect you and make sure I cemented my place in your life." "You and your brother. Spending any time with you at all. Kept me going and brought life and meaning to my existence." "The only things I did right was being your father." "There are things from the past you don't understand." "And I hope we can address them and find a way to forward." Dan said looking at him in his eyes.

"Thank you dad." "I want to move on and be a family again." "And I love you to." "I never thought you didn't." Lucas said looking at his father in his eyes.

Dan hugged his son gently. As he let go. And started to leave he turned his said and spoke.

"Have you talked to him?" Dan asked.

"No I wanted to reach out but I thought he needed his space." "So I didn't." Lucas said looking away.

"The two of you have been close ever since you met." "One fight won't change that." "He said as he thanked him for his time and went out the door. Closing it behind him.

"But what if we're to different now." "And don't fit in each other's lives anymore." Lucas said quietly to himself. As he left to go to the party.

 _Haley's_

"Okay baby girl you're all dressed. Looking beautiful." Haley said smiling to little Debra. As she put her down in the playpen in the living room so she could do some finishing touches.

"Thank you so much for your help Brooke." Haley said as she walked over to her friend.

"No problem Hales." "How are you holding up.?" "How do you feel about seeing Nate today.?" Brooke asked.

"Happy for Debra." Haley said looking around the room.

"And for yourself.?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know.?" Haley said sighing as she looked at the empty space where her wedding ring used to be. Pouring herself a drink.


	29. Chapter 29

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 28**

 _How did we become so broken_? We fell in love, and at some point, the people we love forgot to love us back.

 _Flashback_

" _I know I've been distant emotionally and otherwise and that it is only the surface of what's been going with us. But I want to fix us Hales. I need you so much. This entire situation has brought to light how out of control I've become in all aspects of my life. And I have to fix things but more importantly I want our family back together. He said to her. As she got up distancing herself from him wiping her eyes as she started to speak._

" _Do you have any idea how difficult it's been." She said tears welling up in her eyes. "I've been putting on this happy face in front of everyone." "I feel like I'm completely in alone in this marriage." "You don't talk to me." "You don't let me know what you're feeling or thinking." "Do you know what it feels like to have to ask other people what's going on with you.?" "I don't know if you've given any thought to how empty and drained. This leaves me. The only good bright spot in any of this is Debra. And I will not have her effected by who you have become. I love you Nathan. But I won't allow you to make me lose myself. She said looking at him one last time as she left the hospital._

" _Hales!" Nathan says his head spinning. As his heart fell in his hands._

Present time

Taking a breath as he knocked on the door. Hearing voices on the other side. As the door opened quickly. The smile quickly disappearing. While they locked eyes.

"Nathan." Haley said gently. "Come in Debra is inside." Haley said opening the door wider as he walked in carefully. Looking around at the guests. As his eyes lock on Debra in her playpen. His heart unfolding the closer he gets. Once close enough he kneels down and picks her up. Holding her close to him. Taking notice of her features and general curiosity.

"I'm your daddy. I'm sorry that I haven't been around like I should have been. But that doesn't mean I ever stopped thinking about you or loving you. You have been the only good decent accomplishment that I've done and can say that I'm proud of. I love you so much Debra. I promise you. This will be one of many visits. Happy my birthday my beautiful Scott girl." Nathan said as he kissed her cheek and put her back in her playpen.

Walking around he noticed the gift area and decided to place his presents there. As he looked closely around. He saw pictures of Haley and Debra. Along with many others. He is a stranger to his own daughter. And that thought made him sick. No being able to stand looking around at the photos any longer. He attempted to leave the room. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. And turned around.

"Lucas." Nathan said surprised.

"Nathan let's talk outside." Lucas suggested as he lead the way to the backyard. Nathan followed quickly behind him.

"You look a lot more put together than when I saw you last." Lucas said unsure of where to look.

"Yea thanks to my parents they have really held me together." "And helped me pick up the pieces." "It's day by day." "But it's working." Nathan said back him.

"How are you and Brooke.?" Nathan asked curious.

"We're amazing." Lucas said smiling. "We got married a couple of months ago. It was small and really beautiful. We're thinking about having another baby." Lucas said happily.

"Wow things have changed." Nathan said desperately trying to hide his heart. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." "I wanted to reach out to you." "But I just felt like with everything that happened." "I was probably the last person you wanted to hear from."

"I had no idea." "Actually I wished you would have kept trying." "I could have really used your support and advice or just being able to talk to my brother." "Would have helped me not feel so alone." Nathan said finishing his drink.

"It doesn't matter now." "You're here and I'm here." "Hopefully we can rebuild." Lucas said as he touched his shoulder and walked over to Brooke." As she leaned into him.

Needing to clear his head. Nathan decided to go for a walk. Nothing seemed to be happening much now anyway. He thought to himself. Taking a look around the walking trail as his mind started to wander.

 _Flashback_

 _They all changed their numbers. Haley moved. I got fired. They said they couldn't handle me being on the team. I had become a liability. It can't get worse. Nathan thought to himself. As he downed his pain medication. Along with the alcohol he had bought. Feeling his eyes start to shut. As he blacked out._

 _In the morning_

 _He woke up. with dry tears on his face. As he ran to the bathroom. It hadn't work he was still alive. He was relieved. But the pain only got darker._

Present time

I'm such a bitch! Haley said to herself as she refreshed up in the mirror. Shaking her head. I didn't actually think he would show up. I have to stop hiding. We are Debra's parents and something has to be figured out between us. But I can barely look at him. Haley thought to herself as she quickly reapplied her lipstick. And smiled at the text she had just received.

 _You are so bad. Make sure you come over when the party is over._ She texted back. Smiling as bit her lip. And walked back out to everyone.


	30. Chapter 30

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 29**

 _Maybe it's time to let go._

"Screw this. I'm done walking on eggshells around people who are supposed to be family." Nathan thought to himself as he headed into his car and went back to Haley's.

 _Haley's_

"I just want to thank you all for coming here today." "To help Debra celebrate her 1st birthday." Haley said smiling with pride. Time to blow out the candles." She said as the lights were dimmed and she took Debra in her arms as everyone around them started to sing. Sneaking in through the back. He quickly blended into the crowd. Once the singing was done Haley help Debra blow out her candles as cheers filled the room and the lights went back on.

Placing some cake on a plate as the guests took pictures and cheered as little Debra attempted to eat the cake in front of her.

Pleased with herself. Haley decided to do some early clean up and walk around a little to see what was out of place. Starting to walk to her bedroom. As she felt a hand on her back. And a voice in her ear. "God I missed you." He said kissing her as she took his hand and quickly went inside her room.

"What are doing here.?" Haley said surprised and taken off guard.

"Relax babe I just wanted to see you." He said attempting to get close again as she pushed him off.

"I told you after the party." "I have guests here." "You need to go before people start to notice I'm not there." Haley said as she stared at him.

"Hales you're so tense." "Let me help with that." He said as he got closer to her. Kissing her quickly. Holding her in his arms. Reconnecting their lips. As he slipped a bag into her pocket. Breaking the kiss she smiled as she looked at him. "I can't not now." She said quietly.

"You can do whatever you want." He said to her as he watched her take out the back and divide it between them.

 _At the party_

"Nice to see your having a good time Deb." Nathan said smiling as he took one last picture of his daughter. Kissing her face. Saying his goodbyes.

"As he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning him around quickly.

"What do you want Lucas.?" Nathan said.

"Look I wasn't exactly welcoming when I saw you before and I should have been." "If you want I can show you a couple of pictures." "Of the wedding." Lucas suggested.

"Keep your pictures." "I'm out here anyway." Nathan said going past him.

"By the way you might want to spend some time with the kid." "She's been calling me daddy." For a while now." Just thought you would want to know."

"I don't have time for your endless drama." "I just need to find Haley and leave this place." Nathan said pushing past him.

As he heard laughter coming from the nearby bedroom. Curious he opened it slowly. To find Haley there.

"Finally." "I just wanted to say thanks for telling me about the party." "I really loved spending time with her. And hope it can become a more regular thing." Nathan said. Looking at her waiting for a response.

"Yea okay bye." Haley said smiling drowsily.

"What the hell is all over your hands.?" Nathan asked. Looking around the room. And seeing on the floor an empty clear bag. Smelling it. Then staring straight at Haley.

"Your High!" he exclaimed. At our daughter's first birthday party. Shaking his head. "Who are you?" He yelled at her.

"The same woman you married." She said as she fell asleep.

Outraged he goes back into the living room. And picks Debra up. Walking out with her as he quickly drove.

"I need your help. I need information on getting full custody of my daughter." Nathan said Closing the door behind him.

"Tell us what happened son." Dan says as Deb takes Debra from his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 30**

 _Karma finds us all in time_

"So do you think I would have a case.?" I ask my dad's lawyer as my parents sit beside me. My dad holding Debra who was wide awake after a nap.

"Yes Nathan I do." "Just make sure you know once things are finalized and stated in court that is it. Especially in terms of custody of a minor child. They will always act in the best interest of the child. And Haley's lawyer will bring up anything in your past that they can use against you." "Are you sure you don't want to settle this outside of court.?" He asks.

"I love my daughter. And I love Haley." "I never wanted this to take place." "Before the process officially starts. I'm going to talk to her." "Maybe there is something I'm not seeing." Nathan says as he shakes the lawyers hand.

"Thank you for your time." Nathan said as the lawyer walked out the door.

"Honey that incident didn't seem out of the ordinary for her." Deb said taking Nathan's hands and looking into his eyes.

"When I went through my darkest period everyone shut me out. Aside from the two of you." "If she feels cornered and alone in whatever is happening I want her to know she has someone who cares." "She was and still is my wife." I'm going to reach out and see what happens." I have the lawyers number." "Could you watch Debra will I'm gone." Nathan asks.

"Of course we can." "Just be careful Nate please." Deb said concerned.

"I will thanks." "I love you mom." "I'll be back soon." He said kissing her cheek as he left the house.

"Come on little Deb. You're going to spend some time with me and grandpa." She said happily as she walked her over to Dan.

Driving slowly over to Haley's. He thinks about how to react when he sees her. And decides to just see how she's acting and go with it. As he pulls into her driveway. Surprised to see her sitting on her steps. Parking the car as he walked over to her. Seeing her smiling face. Made his heart skip. But he came here for a reason and started to speak.

"Haley hi." "Debra Is safe. I just wanted you to know that you aren't alone. If you're going through something and feel like the only way to deal is to turn to numbing your pain. I've had my share of darkness and would be more than open to helping you figure out what your next steps could be." Nathan said to her.

"Nate I was just so tired of being alone and she just needed so much of me." "I was overwhelmed. Haley said to him. As the tears started to roll from her eyes.

"Hales it's okay." Nathan said hugging her. As she pulled apart and looked into his eyes. Kissing him gently.

Startled Nathan pulls apart. "What are you?" Nathan asked.

"Just kiss me." She said to him. As she reconnected their lips.

"I missed you so much." "Being without you for so long." "It felt like half of me was missing." She said to him. Taking his hand as she lead him inside closing the door behind them. Leaning them up against the wall.

"Nate it's okay." "Stop fighting it so much." "Let yourself feel." "Let me feel you." She said touching him slowly.

"No stop!" "I didn't come here for this." Nathan said breaking apart from her.

"We're fixed Nate I love you and you love me." "Let's celebrate that." "Upstairs. Haley says attempting to bring him closer to her again.

"We can't." "Nathan says to her."

"And why not drop all this stuff and let's be a family." She says. Taking his hand.

"I can't just kiss you and be with you." Nathan says as he tries to create distance between them again.

"Why are you pulling away.?" "You wanted me." "Here I am." Haley says her voice rising.

"Because I'm in love with Haley.!" He says staring into her eyes.

"It wouldn't mean the same to you." "You're just trying to distract me so I won't keep digging to find out what you've been up to." "You taught me what it meant to make love and I can't tell you that if we go up there and spend the night together. That I'm not going to fall in love with you all over again. I can't and won't risk my heart and the stability in my life that I worked so hard to gain. When all you want is to use me." "Goodbye Haley.

"Nathan said to her as he opened the door and walked out" As he heard her say.

"You keep searching and you will not like what you find." "You are not taking my daughter from me." "For all you know she may not be yours anyway." She threw at him.

As he drove home quickly. Not bothering to pay anymore attention to her ramblings. This would be settled in court. All the truth would be revealed. He thought to himself as he walked inside and called the lawyer.


	32. Chapter 32

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 31**

 _Wouldn't that save you._

So according to the advice from my lawyer. I need to lay low and have no one on one contact with Haley again. Which is fine with me. After that last stunt she pulled. My heart can't take any more attacks right now. Just to have It on record I'm going to dna test myself and Debra so the proof is there that she Is my daughter. I honestly didn't want to bring things to this level but she has left me no choice. I hired a private investor who is going to find out exactly what Haley has been trying so hard to hide. My mom was right. She had no problem using with a room full of people and minors close by. If she could be so careless then who knows what she does when no one is watching. I'm going to do everything possible to protect Debra from her or anyone else who could possibly put her in danger.

Just as Nathan was going to start work for the day. His phone started ringing after the first ring he picked up right away. As the PI started to speak.

"Nate you are not going to believe what I've found out." "There is so much here between her and that guy. She has no chance. Losing custody, an arrest, Jail time is in her future. You did the right thing finding me and bringing me on your case. When your off work let me know so we can meet up.

"Thank you so much." Nathan said and I will.

Next step is to get divorced. Moving on one step at a time. We weren't meant for each other after all. But for me my happy ending is Debra and continuing to build a life giving her the best life I can.

 _Deb and Dan's_

"He's serious about all of this and we support him completely. He is going to be going to court and would need people testify on his behalf. Which would mean you would be going against Haley." I know it's a lot but it has to be done. Deb said looking at the rest of her family with Dan by her side.

"I'm on Haley's side." "I've been there she is a good mother." Brooke said.

"I'm on Haley's side." "She is my best friend and I know that this is all just being blown out of proportion by Nathan." Lucas said.

"I'm with Nathan." He wouldn't do all of this for nothing." Karen says.

"I'm with Nathan." He has always had a good head on his shoulder. And I want to see him through this. Keith said.


	33. Chapter 33

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 32**

"Once we give our sides of the story. They will have to see that we are right. And Haley is a good person and deserving of continuing to be a mother to Debra." Brooke said as they sat and ate their dinner.

"Earth to Lucas." "You need to talk to Hales." "Make sure she knows that we are on her side." "If they want to dig up dirt on her then fine." "We'll just do the same back." "Like Nathan has no skeletons in his closet." Brooke said looking to him.

"I'm sure you would know some stuff and what you don't you can do a little digging of your own on him." "Don't worry babe Haley isn't going anywhere." Brooke said as she kissed him and got the boys ready for bed.

"Come on pretty girl." "let's go to sleep." He said grabbing her hand as they walked upstairs.

"Or not" she said smiling as she kissed him. Closing the door behind them.

 _In the morning_

"I forgot how good Karen's food is." Haley said as she ate and talked to Lucas.

"I can't believe all these lies and stuff that Nathan is claiming about me." "It's like hello I'm Haley James nice to meet you." "Way to be bitter about me rejecting his ass." Haley said laughing as she drank her orange juice. "

"I can't believe I ever married him." She says shaking her head. "But I'll be damned if he rips Debra away from me." "She's mine." "When he was going through his crap did I go to court?" "No I covered and protected him." "Like a good wife should. And this is what I get." Haley says as she finished off her food. "Let's go the roof." She says happily. Taking his hand.

Walking up slowly as they open the door and lay down on the floor looking up at the sky.

"Remember when we were like 10 0r 11 and you kissed me." Haley said looking over at him.

"Of course I do my hands were sweaty." "I was all nervous and you pulled away." I was so hurt." Lucas said jokingly.

"Yea I remember. I said it was like kissing my brother." "I really screwed that one up didn't I?" She said looking at him.

"And then we you kissed me after that big fight with Nathan and put you bed." "And you puked all over my sheets." Lucas said shaking his head.

"Always the gentleman." Haley said to him.

"You know I couldn't handle any of this without you Luke." Haley said.

"I know." Lucas said smiling at her. "Let's go to your place. Lucas said as they got up.

"Brooke is all over me about this trial." "I need a break. I'm sleeping over." He said as they got in the car.

"Fine with me." Haley says. As she started the car.

"I don't have to worry about any guys running into me at night or something?" Lucas asked.

Smiling she said. "Now I never said that." She said as they went to her house.

Nathan's

The knocking on the door disturbed his attempt at taking a nap. But he wouldn't sleep well anyway. He thought to himself as he opened the door.

"Brooke." Nathan said surprised.

"That's right I just had to see for myself how serious you are." "Why are you putting all of us through this." She asked. "Haven't you done enough." Brooke exclaimed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else." "This is none of your business just go home." Nathan said.

"Why are making this so hard for him?" "He's never going to go against me." "I lost Peyton. I won't let you take Haley too." "You thought I was a bitch before well get ready." Brooke said staring into his eyes as she drove off.

Later on in the day

"Hey Ma! Lucas said

"Hey Keith Lucas said to him.

As he sat down.

"Lucas have I been a good mother to you.?" Karen asked him.

"Yea mom the best why.?" He said.

"I'm just trying to figure out where the Hell I went wrong." Karen started to say. "I did the best I could to make a home for you and give you a family. A brother. She said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"He is not my brother. He is my father's other son." Lucas said.

Wham! Was heard as Karen slapped Lucas in the face.

Lucas in shock and taken aback in speechless.

"What the hell is wrong with Lucas.!" I didn't sacrifice my heart and happiness for you to sit there and treat your family this way." "If you don't get a reality check really soon." Nathan is the only person you will be losing." Karen said as she walked away.

"Keith go on and talk to her." Lucas said.

"No need she's right." "I used to admire you and the man you had become." "Now I just pity you." "Your no Scott." "Your grandparents would be so proud." Keith said as he walked away as well.

 _Dan_

"Who are you and how did you get my address.?" He asked.

"Don't you worry about that." "The name is Pyscho Derek right? Dan asked.

"It's Derek." "Thank you." He said.

"Whatever." "You know Haley James don't know.?" Dan asked.

"Who wants to know.?" He says.

"What I do know." "Is that you two know each really well." Dan says.

"That's no business of yours." The guy says.

"When it effects my family." "Your damn right it's my business." "Now start talking." Dan demanded.


	34. Chapter 34

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 33**

 _This house no longer feels like home._

"Alright I may know her." "But what do I get for giving you information.?" He asks. looking at him.

Looking at him straight in the eye. He speaks slowly and clearly.

"You get to breathe." "That's more than enough." Dan said looking around. As Derek started to talk.

"So I was minding my own business." "And this Haley comes up to me." "And asked if I had any utensils I could give her. I gave her what I had." "Which is another word for drugs." "Then she started talking to me about her husband and honestly I didn't know or care about her or her problems." "But I listened. She told me how he just needed to let her live her own life and that she felt suffocated. And I felt bad for her. The more I listened to her I realized how alike and out of place she was just like me. Then more recently as we got closer she told me her plan she had cooked up. To kill her husband and go on the run with that baby. And I agreed to help her out. Derek said.

"Okay that is all I needed to hear." "Go on about your life." "And be thankful you get to breath." Dan said as he walked out closing the door behind him.

Getting into his car and locking the door as he went home. Replaying the recording from his phone over again. Listening word for word.

"I got you now Haley James." Dan said smiling. As he saved the recording putting it safely away. As he went to sleep.

 _Lucas and Brooke's_

"Luke." Brooke says softly realizing she was in bed alone. Probably went to go do some strategizing for the case. Brooke thought to herself. I'm going to go see Haley for a while. Brooke decided as she got out of bed and went to the shower.

 _Nathan's_

Finally having some time to meet with his PI. Nathan was walking out the door. Excited to see what the guy had uncovered. When he was stopped by Lucas at his door.

Sighing as he started to speak. "What now Lucas.?" "I have somewhere to be." Nathan said annoyed.

"I ruined us." "I'm sorry." "You've been going through absolute hell." "And I've let you down in every way." "I would completely understand if you didn't take this seriously and never spoke to me. Because honestly I deserve that." "You needed a brother and I left you alone. I can't and won't forgive myself for how I treated you. I miss you. I know we may never be able to fix the damage that took place between us but I want you to know I'm done." "I'm not participating in this witch-hunt. "I'm on your side." Lucas said as he left.

 _Haley's_

"Haley Bob!" "What is taking you so long.?" Brooke asked. Walking inside the house. Going inside the living room. Empty. Then she went to the kitchen and found her.

"There you are." Brooke said putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Haley jumping back.

"Don't touch me!" "Who the hell are you! She yelled. As she spread my powder on the counter.

"Stop playing around Hales." "You know me it's Brooke." Brooke said happily.

"The only Brooke I know is the one who has no identity or family accept for the clinging she's done to my coattails since we met. Really pathetic and sad you know. It's get over yourself. Poor you." She said laughing.

As Brooke left the house slamming the door behind her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 34**

 _Your My Father, And I Love you_

 _Dan's_

The last thing I wanted was to be right about her. It took me a long time to accept her into the family. In the end I was lead to believe she loved my son. I'm not going to Nathan about what I've discovered. I'll give it to the lawyer to play in court. He still hasn't seen the PI and who knows what else was discovered. I will be there for him to support him through anything that comes next. He truly loved her and that breaks my heart. He deserves so much more right along with Debra. She played us all. But here moment is coming. There will be no denying it everyone will see her for exactly who she is. Dan thought to himself as he went to give the lawyer a call to see if any charges could be pressed again Derek as well. "I left you breathing that doesn't mean I want you around the rest of us." Dan thought as he called and started to tell what he knew.

 _Nathan's_

You are Debra Brooke's father. The Dna test revealed. Nathan read out loud. I never doubted it but having this proof is so comforting so she can't try and use it against me. I can't believe the court date is coming up so soon. My PI had some free time in his schedule. And Debra is with my mom for now. So we can talk. As I hear the door open I see him walk in smiling.

"Nate it's been awhile." He said sitting down as he shook his hand.

"I know good to see you." "What have you got for me.?" Nathan asked.

"A lot." He said his face turning serious. "Drug selling, illegal drug use, stealing, prostitution, Attempts at drug smuggling, Trying to. He paused. As he looked at Nathan. What I'm about to tell is disturbing. He said to him.

"Go on I need to know." Nathan said.

"She tried to sell Debra for money and um other things. He said. looking away.

"Oh My God!." Nathan said feeling himself starting to get sick. "Is there more.?" Nathan asked.

"Yes but It's being saved for court." "I'm sorry to of had to bring all of this to light." He said. As he started getting up.

"No thank you." "It's obvious the person I married and loved. Never really existed all." "Because of your help I'm going to keep Debra safe" "And move on." "Once everything is over I owe you bear or something for all your work." Nathan said to him.

"Sounds good." "Goodbye Nathan see in court." The lawyer said as he left the house.

Nathan closed his eyes. Laid down. And started to look into new houses. It was time for a fresh start. He thought to himself as he started looking online.

 _Brooke and Lucas_

"What happened to you!" Brooke yelled at him. "Now your switching sides." She said outraged.

"Yes I can't do this anymore." "If it's between you and Nathan." "I choose Nathan." Lucas said.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." "I'm going to dig and dig until I bury you too." Brooke said.

"In case you didn't realize it." "I'm divorcing you!" He said looking into her eyes.

"Good you've become useless to me anyway." She said walking out slamming the door behind her.

Feeling good about his recent decisions. He realized there was someone else who needed to be kept in the loop. As he dialed the number and started to speak.

"Hey Whitney." Lucas said.


	36. Chapter 36

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 35**

 _Without hope I wouldn't be able to breath._

The court date

 _Haley_

"They are all going to be sitting there looking at me and judging me." "I cannot for the life of me understand what I saw in any of them." "Damn Derrick he is so weak crumbing with fear over Dan Scott." "And the hell does Dan think he is anyway.?" "I should've just taken off with Debra when I had the chance." "Leaving Nathan to wonder what happened to his precious baby." Haley says laughing. "What none of them realize is I'm the best damn actress they've ever seen." "I fooled everyone." "I'm not going to let them win." "If I'm going down I'm taking every single one of them down with me." Haley said as tied her hair in ponytail. Put on some makeup and put back on her wedding ring. "What a joke you are. Right along with this marriage." "Who needs love and in terms of the kid you want her so bad. You can have her." This whole mother thing has done nothing but slow me down. Good riddance Tree Hill.

Haley said as she walked out of the bathroom. And into the courtroom.

A few minutes later Brooke comes out the other stall. Unable to close her mouth. With tears in her eyes. Wishing she was able to not have heard what Haley had just said. Taking a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror.

The Courtroom

All rise we are hear for the custody case of Nathan Scott vs Hales James Scott.

You may now be seated. The judge said. As everyone sat down.

While Nathan's lawyer became to speak.

"Your honor my client wants nothing more than for his child to have the best life possible. And he believes that for that to happen he needs to have full custody. Why he thinks such extreme measures need to be taken is because his wife has become unrecognizable to himself and everyone around them her behavior is dangerous and completely unhealthy to raise a child around. She has a list of charges.

Starting with Stealing, illegal drug use, prostitution, Attempted drug smuggling, and lastly endangering the welfare of a child. By trying to see her child on the black market. His face trying to remain professional even though he felt disgusted by all these charges.

"And now Mr. Scott will tell you in detail about what's taken place.

"Everything my lawyer has already stated is the truth my daughter deserves stability and a family that can love and support her. And My wife can't and won't provide that." "I myself first hand witnessed her using drugs in the bedroom while our daughter's first birthday party was taking place." "And she has made claims that I was not my daughter's biological father which was completely false which you will see here I tested myself and my daughter and we are a match. Lastly she tried to seduce me in order for me to not take any of this to court and investigate any farther. I couldn't and would not let it go any farther. I love my daughter to much to leave her defenseless against harm of any kind. Even if that means taking her away from her mother." Nathan said as he sat down.

"Mr. Scott. That was a moving testimony. But with everything you and your lawyer have stated. You have yet to tell me why you would be a fit father for Debra. In any case at some point you loved your wife so if that's true. Why did you get involved with her to begin with? "If she is so horrible and troubled and Wrong? He asks. Before Nathan could answer he was interrupted.

Ms. Scott's lawyer. It is your turn to state her case. The judge says.

"Mr. Scott is quick to thrown Ms. James under the bus. As if she just woke up one day and decided to become this person. Well let me you she didn't. "Mr. Scott put my client through the ringer with his treatment. Emotional neglect. Other women. His broken relationships within his own family and strained relationship with his father. His own substance abuse problems. And his suicide attempt ending up in a nearly fatal car accident when their daughter was barely a few months old. "Nathan Scott is no model citizen in fact. His family was torn apart by this case. And all he can focus on in winning. But Mr. Scott this isn't a basketball game. It is an innocent child's life.

"Haley your turn to speak now dear." The lawyer said. As Haley got up. And faced the crowd taking off her sunglasses revealing her tear stained face.

"I know I've made mistakes. And had a hand in deteriorating my marriage. But I love Nathan and our daughter more than life itself." She said tearing up as she wiped her eyes. "I have tried to make this relationship work but one person can only do so much. As she turned to Nathan. Looking into his eyes.

"I hurt you in ways that I never expected or set out to do. My heart beats for you." "I can and will change." "With the love and support from you and our family. We will be whole again. Haley said as she sat back down.

And on that note We will recess and meet up in an hour. The judge said as he stepped down. While people started dismissing from the courtroom.

Haley walked up to Nathan and hugged him quickly as he pushed her off.

Then watched as him and other members of the family left as she followed the judge into his chambers locking the door behind them.

As she smiled walking over to him slipping money into his pocket. Half now the rest when everything is done. Haley said. AS she sat on his lap. Now where were we. She said kissing him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 36**

 _Are you friend, or should I say a foe?_

 _Haley_

"Let's get back out there judge." Haley says smiling as she quickly fixed her hair looked in the mirror quickly to make sure she had fixed her clothes properly.

"Alright relax." "I thought you were supposed to be calming down." He said kissing her again."

"I will once I leave Tree Hill." "This town is cursed." Haley said. "As she quickly walked back out." And sat down.

As the judge slowly walked out waiting as people filed in. Sitting in his chair. "alright now we will hear any comments from the people closest to the defendants.

As Brooke stood up and took a breath as she started to speak.

"I've known Haley for years now." "We've become the best of friends and I don't know where I would be without her." "I have watched as falling in love with Nathan and having Debra has changed her." "And I know what she is capable of given the right support and second chance." I love you Hales." She said smiling. "Honestly take a good luck at that family tree and see just how far back the secrets lies and dysfunction go." Thank you. She said as she sat down.

On Nathan's side Karen stood up. Took a breath as she looked around the room.

"I know firsthand how flawed and how damaging the lies have been over the years. But I also know that Nathan is a good man and would lay his life down for that girl just like I would for my son and for Nathan. Debra deserves to know what it means to have love. Loyalty and respect for yourself and others. I will do everything I can to make sure Debra never has to question who her family is and why she was brought into our lives. Karen says wiping her eyes as she sits down.

"Mr. Scott and Mrs. Scott. I have seen couples come in here to battle it out forgetting about the children. Between the both of you. You seem like good people. So know that this decision isn't personal but what I feel is right for Debra. He says.

Taking a breath. He looks to both of them. The reads his verdict.

"I am granting full physical custody of Debra Brooke Scott." "Too."

"Wait!" Brooke says as she stands up.

"Ms. Davis What's the matter.?" He asks

While Brooke doesn't speak instead she opens her purse takes out her phone. And presses play.

As the recording tells all

 _They are all going to be sitting there looking at me and judging me." "I cannot for the life of me understand what I saw in any of them." "Damn Derrick he is so weak crumbing with fear over Dan Scott." "And the hell does Dan think he is anyway.?" "I should've just taken off with Debra when I had the chance." "Leaving Nathan to wonder what happened to his precious baby." Haley says laughing. "What none of them realize is I'm the best damn actress they've ever seen." "I fooled everyone." "I'm not going to let them win." "If I'm going down I'm taking every single one of them down with me." Haley said as tied her hair in ponytail. Put on some makeup and put back on her wedding ring. "What a joke you are. Right along with this marriage." "Who needs love and in terms of the kid you want her so bad. You can have her." This whole mother thing has done nothing but slow me down. Good riddance Tree Hill._ Haley's voice fades out as she closes the door behind her.

"You bitch!" Haley says. As she attempts to charge for Brooke but is stopped by security and put in hand cuffs.

"I couldn't do it." "My mother made everyone else's feelings matter before me." "My heart breaks for that little girl. She deserves a mother. Instead she got stuck with you." Brooke said as she walked out of the courtroom.

"She's just jealous the only reason she had kids is because then she would never have to deal with how pathetic her life really is." Haley starts to say." "I should have killed him when I had the chance!" Haley yells. "Brooke." "Know that without me you would have just been another nameless slut."

"I just wanted you to die." She said as she fell to the floor. As the words and voices yell above. As she whispers out "I'm pregnant." Before losing consciousness.


	38. Chapter 38

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 38**

People say hell is endless. They say it's our worst nightmare, the face of our darkness. But whatever it is, however it is, I say hell is empty, and all the devils are here

 _Months later_

They said when she woke up she had no recollection of what had happened or what she said. But she knew where she was and why she was there. But she still tried to escape. There was no pregnancy she was found guilty on all charges. And will never get out of there. That makes me able to sleep at night. I've been officially divorced for 8 months now.

Lucas and I are slowly trying to build our relationship back. We actually go to family counseling. Us and our parents. And I go by myself as well. It's helping us with our issues. Individual and as a family.

Brooke and Lucas are divorced now to. And have split custody of the boys. And are finding out who they are without each other. Which turns out to be a much happier version of themselves.

My mom and dad are happier than ever. My dad is thinking about proposing. And I couldn't be more excited for them.

Karen and Keith are madly in love. And are fine with that for now.

On the rare occasions we get free time. It's me, Lucas, and Jake,


	39. Chapter 39

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 39**

 _I must have made it through. Because the sky's still blue._

Daddy! Debra yelled as I walked over to the main woman in my life. Picking her up holding her in my arms as she kissed me then wrapped her little arms around me in a hug.

"Morning My Heartbeat." I said as I gently put her on the floor as she looked up at me. With those sparkling blue eyes. And held out her hand. As I took her hand in mine we carefully walked down the stairs and I put her in her high chair and opened the shades letting the sun in as she smiled wide covering her eyes. Giggling filling the room. With her head back.

"Too bright." She said to me.

Smiling as I lowered the shades. Then asked her what she wanted for breakfast. And she looked at me tilting her head. And said Apple and banana. She said with pride.

"Sure sweetheart but we're going to have some oatmeal in there to." I told her as I started to cook the oatmeal and got out the fruits. Chopping and adding them to the bowl. Mixing it up then placing it front of her as I started to feed her. Then she drops her hands and crosses her arms as she said "I do." She said insistent. Watching her carefully as she started feeding herself. Eventually ending up with using just her hands. As I quickly grab some food for myself.

Enjoying the peace and warmth of this time together. Until breakfast is over and I take her out of her chair and she starts to slowly walk to her room. Following behind her as she runs into her closet.

"Come on little Deb we have plans today." I say as I pick out her clothes and help her put them on.

"We're going to the River court." I say happily. While I finish getting her dressed. Then grab my keys and we head out to the car. Taking glimpses at her as she looks out the window. As I park the car. Take her out. And we walk together. Inside the park I sit her on the bench. And she colors and I talk to her. We spend an hour or so doing this. Then I see a shadow come over my eyes.

"Hey little brother." Lucas said playfully. As I sit up and hear the laughter of the boys and Debra. As they each take her hand and start to walk over.

"They are so protective over her it's really sweet to see." Lucas said as he sat down next to me."

"So how are things lately.?" Lucas asked curious.

"Me and Debra are doing great." "I got a call from Haley that I didn't pick up and she sent me a letter." Which I'm still not sure what to do with. Since it's just sitting in my room." Nathan said.

"And how are you.?" Nathan asked.

"Good this is my time with the boys so I'm making the most out of it." "Thinking about writing a book." "And what are you going to do about that letter.?" He asked curious.

Smiling as he spoke. "Took you long enough." Nathan said. Honestly I want to just throw it out. But looking at Debra and seeing bits of Haley in her make my heart ache." "Haley so easily being able to just act like our daughter doesn't exist makes no sense to me." "What do I say to her when she's old enough to read about what happened.?" Nathan says looking to Lucas.

"The truth." "Which is she is everything in the world to you and irreplaceable and essential to our family." "And unfortunately her mom's decisions took her away from that." Lucas said.

"That sounds right." Nathan said.

"Because it is." "Haley ruined her life. Don't let her hurt you anymore then she has already." "Remember Pandora's box?" "Opening up the past." Lucas said.

"And in the end. Peace was found." Nathan said."

While he joined Lucas and walked over to the kids. Enjoying the moment.


	40. Chapter 40

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 40**

 _You are your own worst enemy._

The letter sits in between my hands. Reading over her name. Tears of anger welling in my eyes. Taking a breath. I get up and throw it out in the trash. I won't let her take any more of my time and give her the chance to play with my emotions. This is the right decision for me and Debra. Nathan thought to himself. While he put up the picture from the River court day they just had. Walking up the stairs I slowly opened the door to Debra's room and checked on her. Fast asleep. As the moon shined on her face from the window. I secretly wished for time to go by slower. So I could hold on to these memorable days and be able to keep her safe by keeping in her in my arms. For just a little longer. Closing the door carefully.

I go to my room and turn on the light. And try on my suit one last time. My mom and dad are getting married. It's going to be at the beach we used to go to a lot as kids. It's going to really be something being able to share that with our own children. Maybe there is hope for the rest of us. A love that last a lifetime. Wouldn't that be nice for a change? Nathan thought as he took off the suit and changed into his pajamas. And prepared himself for the Scott family dinner later on tomorrow. It's been a long time since we've had that. So much has changed. But we are still a family. Nathan thought to himself as he turned off the light.

 _Brooke's_

My boys the happiest part of my life. My business has expanded we're doing men and boys clothing. Customers seem to really like it. When the boys are with Lucas I busy my time with designing, Catching up with mouth and Rachel and Skills. At night is when I missed him the most. He just always made me feel safe and like I was enough. I know I don't have any reason to even think he would want to get back together. But I guess When love knocks you either hold on tight or lose it. Brooke's thought to herself as she finished her sketch for the night.

 _Jail._

"How the mighty have fallen."

She heard ignoring the voice

"Don't you worry baby. I'm getting you out of here. He said to her smiling face. As their hands touched threw the glass.


	41. Chapter 41

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 41**

 _I wish I could live a little more._

 _Scott family rehearsal Dinner_

The sign lit up bright against the dark sky as guests walk in. Walking in behind Brooke and Lucas and their sons. Karen and Keith already there and dressed. They had insisted on stopping by early to help with any last minute details. But I doubt any work was done. Between the talking and laughter between the four of them. Putting down Debra as she quickly spotted her cousins and they went to the play area. I looked around the room. At all the people I care about together in one room and things are going smoothly. As I started making small talk with everyone. While everyone got seated and started enjoying the atmosphere and people around them. Karen had to have a hand in this food. I say as I glance over at my parents. Realizing I don't think I've ever seen them so full of joy and happiness. Taking me out of my thoughts is the clinking of glass. As voices quieted and Keith started to speak.

"My Danny. I have to say this. It's about damn time!" "I am so happy and completely overjoyed for you both. We all know this rode to get here hasn't been easy. But seeing how right everything Is now and that fact that soulmates isn't an idea but a fact. Proven by the obvious strength and unbreakable bond between you two. "My dearest Deb.'" Take care of each other and relish in the belief and safety. That you deserve it." He said looking into her eyes. "I love you both." He said lifting his glass as he sat back down.

"As Karen stood carefully lifting her glass." "Deb has become the best friend I never realized I was missing." And being able to be a part of this day. Is so surreal. I can't wait to stand by your side. When you marry the love of your life." "That I know will last a lifetime."

"Dan." "There is so much to say." "All that matters. Is that I love you and we've shared so much." "Good and bad." "Now here we are." "Remember every second." "I cannot express my admiration and respect enough to the man you have become." "Here is to the rest of our life together as a family. Karen said lifting her glass to them both." Wiping her eyes. As she and Deb hugged. And cheers filled the air.

Taking a breath. Looking around at my family. Feeling happiness and pride for how far we had come. And cannot wait to experience this next chapter with them. I'm saving my speech for tomorrow. Which is the wedding. I've held out hope for that day since I was kid and it's finally going to be here. Plus, I'm way to filled with emotion to speak. While I steal a glance over at the kids. Which puts an endless smile on my face.

 _Lucas_

I'm waiting for someone to pinch me and tell me that this is some kind of dream. I missed my family. Especially moments like this. With all the craziness in between. We are strong, resilient, Full of life, Funny, And love each other. Missing out on any of this would have killed me. Seeing the kids together reminds me we have an entire new generation of Scotts to love and show about the world. Family, love, hope, tradition, and so many things are so important. I had so many incredible role models in my life. I hope can be as important to my children and niece. Someday. Lucas thought to himself. As he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Dance with me." Brooke said softly. Her face soft and vulnerable with hope.

"Sure." I said taking her hand as we danced. Slowly her head on my shoulder. Her eyes not looking into mine. As I felt her grip my shirt. Our eyes locking.

"Luke I'm." She starts to say as I notice her eyes glisten with unfallen tears.

"Party's over everyone.!". A voice says as she quickly starts to pull away from me. But I take her hand as she looks up at me.

"What is it Brooke.?" I ask my heart melting the longer we lock eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 42**

 _Do you know where your heart is?_

 _Do you think you can find it?_

 _Do you know where your love is?_

I'm getting married! Deb yelled out the window. Smiling wide.

"Someone had fun yesterday." Karen said as she lead Deb to a chair.

"I can't believe this is seriously happening and nothing has gone wrong." Deb says looking to Karen.

"That's because You and Dan are meant to be." "Sometimes it works out." "Now let's get you dressed. Karen said taking her hand as they went into the bridal suite. "And no worries if anyone has any unexpected plans to try and ruin this wedding I will personally kick their ass. So no more talking time for your dress then you eat and relax." Karen said as she got out Deb's dress.

Groom's quarters

"You sure this Is it Danny?" Keith said jokingly.

"You bet it is." "No other woman loves me and can handle my life the way Deb has and does." "I'm not the easiest guy you know." Dan said smiling.

"Really I wouldn't have guessed that." Keith said.

"Here." Keith said handing Dan a small box.

"Hey I'm supposed to get you a gift." Dan said.

"Just open it." Keith said looking up to Dan.

Opening it slowly. Revealing a picture. The four of them. With their arms wrapped each other. Smiling. "This was the day we met. You wanted to commemorate it because." Dan said looking at Keith.

"It was the start of something special." "And I was right." "Look at us now." "Everything we went through lead us here." "Happier and stronger as ever" "As family and brothers." Keith said." Hugging Dan.

"I've always loved you and admired you." "I should have told you that so long ago." Dan said looking at Keith in the eye. Hugging him back.

"I love you to Danny." Keith said to him. "Now let's get you married." Keith said smiling. As Dan started walking out into the hallway.

Walking outside down the aisle. With Keith close by going to his side.

As Keith smiled at Karen on the other side of him.

Taking a breath. As Nathan takes her arm. Smiling at her.

"You look beautiful momma." "I love you so much." "Thank you." Nathan said to her.

"I love you to Nate." What are thanking me for.?" Deb said wiping her eyes.

"Everything." He said.

As the door opened and they started walking down the aisle. Looking at family and friends. Once they reach the end. Nathan kisses his mother's cheek. As his father takes her hand and they walk up together. Smiling face to face.

"I've known Dan and Deb since they were teenagers. This day has been a long time coming and I'm honored to be a part of it. Whitey said.

While Dan said his vows and looked in awe of Deb. Speaking from his heart showing a much more vulnerable side to him. Deb kissed their enclosed fingers as she spoke. Tears pouring down her face as Dan wiped them away.

Then Whitney pronounced them husband and wife. Sealing their long awaited union with a kiss. As they walked down the aisle hand and hand. The rest of us followed.

Walking into the reception hall. I looked around amazed at how well everything was put together. Joining everyone else in celebration of the happy couple. As they danced together the world seeming to fade away.

I was beyond happy for them. It gave me hope. And that made things even more enjoyable this family was in need of some good things to happen for them. Lucas thought to himself.

"I've never seen you before." "And I know everyone here." Lucas said to the woman.

"I'm Lucas Scott." "Son of the groom." He said smiling. As he extended his hand to the woman.

"Hi I'm Olivia Winlind." She said smiling at him. Her green eyes. lighting up.

"Nice to meet you Olivia." "Are you new to Tree Hill.?" Lucas asked interested.

"Yes extremely new." "I barely unpacked." "I've never lived in a small town before so it's very interesting for me." "I'm a traveling photographer. So I travel a lot."

"Wow." That sounds really interesting." Lucas said.

"It's exciting and full of adventure but provides me with the time and stability I need to devote to my Daughter. She says her demeanor lighting up at the mention of her. She's 3. My stars and sky. Look at me just rambling on." She said looking at him.

"That's okay I get it kids do to that you." "I have twin boys." He says smiling. Full of so much energy and light and love." "I'm a mechanic I work at Keith's Body shop." Lucas said Smiling.

"If you ever come by there look me up." Lucas said.

"I may just do that." She said smiling back.

As Lucas turned his focus to the party as he saw Nathan clinking his glass. Smiling at the sight. He's going to make his speech.


	43. Chapter 43

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 43**

"Love means giving chances when there's no more chances left to give." _Love means giving chances when there are no more chances left to give._

Staring out into the crowd at everyone. As I lock eyes with my parents. And begin to speak.

"The first time I saw the love that my parents had for each other. I was 8 it wasn't anything that obvious to other people. But to it was clear to me. The looks between them. The genuine care and attention they paid to each other and their needs and feelings. You could tell that when they were together it was if all was right in the world. And I can't begin to tell you how important and vital they have always been to me. Even more so in these past few years. There was a time where I didn't want to be a part of this family anymore because It felt we were all liars. But the truth was we all strived to make the one happy and feel safe. Even if that meant pushing away our true feelings. Someone once asked me what it felt like to be a Scott. And I smiled and ignored them. Now I can say what I couldn't say then. Being a Scott means knowing you are apart of something so much bigger than yourself. The legacy behind this name. The family intertwined in it. Are full of layered, flawed, loving people. Who would do anything and everything for the people they love. And I get this feeling of pride whenever I hear my name. Because The Scott name means resilience, forgiveness, And family. I Love you both so much. Momma and daddy. Thank you giving me something to aspire to and to know what means to never walk the world alone. Nathan said. As he hugged both his parents and sat back down.

"Wow that was some speech." Olivia said looking to Lucas.

Looking back at her he said "This is some kind of family." Lucas said to her.

As he walked over and took the mic.

And started to speak. "Out of all decisions the two of you have made." "Deciding to ignore the thoughts and reactions of others and finally lead with your heart makes me trust that everything you went through to get here had to happen and all the pain and distance brought us to become the family we are now. And I am thankful every day that I was given another chance to be a part of this family. I love you dad and mommy Deb. Lucas said as he walked over hugged his dad then Deb.

Then went back over Olivia.

"Hey Scott." She said walking over and hugging him lightly."

"oh my god." "It's been years." Nathan said surprised hugging her back.

"Well you know I wouldn't miss a Scott Party." "Plus an opportunity to see you is always okay with me." She said smiling as she looked at him.

 _Flashback_

" _What Brooke!" I said as we locked eyes._

" _Luke I'm sorry." "I know I should of spoke up so much sooner." "But I was so conflicted and thought everyone was just abandoning her."_

" _She did what she did." "And she is living with that every day." "My heart hurts every day for my brother and my niece because of the endless string of pain and hurt and questions that she left behind." "I almost completely disconnected from my family." "Because I wanted to be on your side be the supportive husband and love you." "When you realized something was up and said nothing to me." "Is when you should have thought about us." "I love you Brooke." "We built a life together you don't think I miss that.?" He said tears welling up in his eyes as he looked away._

" _I miss you so much." "I was stupid and selfish and wrong." "If we both tried." "We could have our own happy ending." She said touching his face."_

" _You think I don't want that?" "To wake up with you in my arms." "Being able to put our boys to bed together." "And watch the stars from the window. Talking about our dreams and hopes."_

" _We can have that Luke all of it." "And the daughter we always wanted." "If I kissed you right now." "Can you honestly say it would mean nothing.?" She said as she kissed him softly._


	44. Chapter 44

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 44**

 _I'm sore and sick do you like that?_

Coming home after my parent's wedding leaves me feeling refreshed. We danced and ate, had a bonfire and just really had needed family time together. We're a family unit these days. It's incredible seeing how far we have come. And I have a feeling this is just the beginning. Nathan thought to himself as he put Debra to bed after she fell asleep in the car on the long drive back. As I go back at outside to take the sand out of my shoes. Quickly check the mail and realize it's been a few days since I've done that. So I open the mailbox. Set aside the bills. Look at the postcard my parents send us from their honeymoon. And take it all inside as I remember the pictures I took that I stuffed in my pocket that have to go on the wall. As an envelope falls from the bunch. At my feet. I pick it up. Go inside the house put away the bills hang up some of the pictures. And then turn my attention to this letter. Just like I feared. It's from Haley. Shaking my head as I return to my true reality. Her ongoing attempts to pull me back into her web are exhausting. And I've had all that I can take. Nathan thought to himself as he went up to bed. Finalizing his plans for tomorrow.

In the morning

After thanking Lucas again. And hugging and kissing Debra goodbye. I get back in my car and head down a couple of streets and walk inside the office. Signing in and waiting awhile. As I walk inside and sit down. Now face to face. He smiles warmly.

"Nathan." "We haven't had anything scheduled in a few days." "What brings you here today.?" "Are you alright.?" He asks comforting but concerned.

"No I'm not okay." Nathan says as he starts to talk.

"Every time I make an attempt to move forward." "She finds a way to reinsert herself into our life." "I'm sick of it." "All I want is to life my life with daughter." "Give her the best life possible and maybe find someone to love and spend my life with." "But honestly with my baggage what woman would willingly sign up for that." Nathan said openly.

"Nate you are a good man." "With so much to offer the right person." "Do not let you're past hold you back any longer if possible try to use what you went through to possibly show others what it is like when they make it to a brighter future." "You have come so far." "But like the rest of us are still a work in progress. Personally I don't think we're ever done learning and growing when it comes to ourselves and the other people around us." "My suggestion keep doing exactly what you've done. Don't respond to her letters or her calls." "She trying to find a reason to make you feel some kind of connection to her." "And that is wrong on every level after everything she put you through." "If she contacts you again I say take it up with prison and tell them you want all access to you and your family taken away from her." "After that give it some time and if that doesn't work then come see me again and we'll work something out together." He said as he put his hand on his shoulder. You're doing amazing with your own progress and with your family relationships as well. He said smiling. "Thanks for that picture you gave me of Debra she is an absolute doll." "You have my number call me anytime and let's set up another appointment soon. "Okay." He said to him.

"Sounds great. I'll let you know how everything goes." "See you soon Max." Nathan said as the therapist waved goodbye.

 _Flashback_

 _Backing away as he broke the kiss. "Brooke stop!" "We can't do this."_

" _Why not.?" She said breathlessly. "You kissed me back. You want this too." She said staring at him confused._

" _It was a reflex Brooke." "You caught me off guard." "I love who we are to each other now." "Friends and parents." "Trying to create more than that would be trouble for us and our family." Lucas said looking back at her._

" _So you're saying us spending the night tonight together would be this huge regret in the morning. And that you can't see that our connection and love for each other is as strong and deep as ever." Brooke says back to him. "Stop stalling Luke." "You're scared. Terrified I can see it all over your face." She said touching his face. "You can trust me." "I'm not going to break your heart again." "Knowing I caused you to feel like this is killing me." She says looking into his eyes." "Tell me what I have to do to fix it." "To make you trust me and see that the person you love is still there." "And just as scared but ready to jump in with you.?" She says to him._

" _I need time Brooke." "Alone or with that pretty girl who wouldn't leave your side all night.? She asks with tears in her eyes._

" _Brooke." "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just don't know if I could ever trust my heart." "With you again." He said as he walked away and went home._

Dan Scott thinks he can just ruin my plans. Well lucky for me there is always a plan B. The person said as they laughed and started to drive.

Honeymoon

"This is what happens when you sleep outside." Deb said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe that happened did you not put sunscreen on." Dan said kissing her.

"I was going to and then you distracted me and I lost all train of thought." Deb said smiling as she kissed him back.

"I am very good at taking your mind off things." Dan said smiling.

"Right now my can only focus on one thing." Deb said coming closer to him.

"And what is that.?" Dan asked playfully.

"Getting my mind off of that." "With you on me." Deb said as she smiled into kiss.

"I will gladly take care of you." "Making sure every part of you is given extensive attention. He said. Kissing her back as he laid them on the bed.


	45. Chapter 45

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 45**

 _But your heart is conflicted and I think I've always known that._

I haven't talked to Brooke about the kiss since it happened. The entire conversation between us told me a lot. That I hadn't realized until that moment and for myself I saw that the people we once were aren't there. We may want love and a future but with each other. Too much has happened. For us to go back. I will always love Brooke. But I need a fresh start. And I think I'm finally starting to have that. Lucas said smiling.

"It's that girl from the reception." "You two barely left each other the rest of the night." Nathan said. "I think it's good a chance to things over with someone new." "Keep me posted Luke." Nathan said smiling as he looked over and watched the kids play around.

"Will do brother." "So any news on you and." Lucas asked smiling.

"No." Considering I just ran into her she doesn't know much about my life now. So I wouldn't be holding out too much hope." Nathan said.

"Nate come on." "She was crazy about you." "We loved her." Lucas said.

"Yea and how did that end.?" "I broke her heart and starting dating Haley." Nathan said shaking his head.

"Alright enough of this." "I am so ready for the welcome home family picnic we're having for dad and momma Deb tomorrow." Lucas said excitedly.

"I know I missed them." "Plus I actually cooked something so look forward to that." Nathan said.

"I'm sure you tried your best." Lucas said jokingly.

"I did really good." "Karen said so." Nathan said seriously.

"Whatever you say Nate." "Come on boys." "Say goodbye to Uncle Nathan and give hugs to Debra." "It's time to go be with mommy." Lucas said as he hugged his brother goodbye.

"Bye Nate love you

"Bye Luke Love you to. And You will be proven wrong tomorrow. Nathan said smiling. As he waved goodbye.

Watching as Lucas closed the door behind him.

Nathan picked up Debra and sat her on the couch with him.

"How about a story.?" Nathan said.

"Yay!" Debra said clapping her hands excitedly.

As Nathan took out the house on Blueberry block.

While he read and did the voices and enjoyed his quality time. By the end of the book. Debra had fallen asleep next to him.

Smiling he picked her up carefully. And put her to bed.

Coming back down. Not noticing any new mail or missed calls maybe she finally would leave him alone. Nathan thought to himself.

As the knocking out at the door took him out of his thoughts as he walked over quickly opened the door as the person busted through the door.

"Honey I'm home!" "Don't ask how I got here." "I have my resources to." Haley said as she closed the door behind her.

"Did you miss me.?" Haley said smiling as she tried to pull him closer to her. As he pushed her away.

"Fine." "I'll just get my hands on Debra then." Haley said pushing past him up the stairs.

…


	46. Chapter 46

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 46**

 _I never told you_

Smiling as her sons ran through the door. And into her living room.

"Thanks for bringing them." She said as she faced Lucas.

"Sure it's no problem." Lucas said to her.

"You're a really good dad." "I'm sorry Luke." "Most recently for the kiss." "I'm embarrassed I practically through myself at you." Brooke said looking away.

"Don't be." "We went through so much." Lucas said to her.

"All thanks to me." Brooke said to him.

"I'm going to be skipping the picnic today." "I just feel like I need to separate myself from your family." "They aren't apart of mine anymore anyway." "Time alone is good." "Bye see you later." Brooke said.

"Hey it's fine if you don't want to go." "But they are your family too." Lucas said taking her hand.

"No don't." "I appreciate it but I messed up." "It's on me." Brooke said closing the door behind him. As tears ran down her face.

 _Nathan's_

Get the hell out! "And don't you touch her! Nathan said going after her.

"I'm calling the cops! Nathan said as he got out his phone.

"Why do you care what's happening with Debra! Nathan yelled.

"If you never wanted to be a mother why did you have Debra!?" Nathan asked her.

"That's easy because then you would be stuck with a reminder of me every day!" She said smirking.

Her smile fading as she heard the sirens and heard then door open.

"Ms. James step away and raise your hands you're under arrest!" The officer said.

"If you're taking me down then better have good aim because I'm not alone! She yelled. Holding Debra in her arms.

"Let her go! Nathan yelled.

"You just had to make everything so hard. Now I take the one thing that would hurt you the most." She said looking at him. Revealing her own gun.

As Nathan watched powerlessly. While he was taken quickly outside. Protesting every step of the way.

As he quickly got out his phone

"Luke." Nathan said as his voice broke the tears starting to fall.


	47. Chapter 47

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 47**

 _There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroad._

Holding on to my brother. As the minutes' tick by. Cars blocking the street. Making it impossible for anyone else to come in or leave. Our dad is trying to gain information. My mom is trying to stay positive. Momma Deb keeps looking at the door then at Nathan. I tried to talk to him and see what was going through his mind but he's just silent he's just crying silently. The officers finally come out of the house with their hats in their hands. Looking us all in the eyes. As they start to speak.

"We are so sorry." "They begin to say."

Brooke

I need to move on. For all of our sakes. Brooke thought to herself.

Derrick

I did my job now it's time to watch it unfold. He said smiling as he turned on the news.

"We tried everything we could but was unsuccessful.

She's dead. The officers said. As they started to walk away.


	48. Chapter 48

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 48**

 _Hansel said to Gretel let us leave these breadcrumbs_

 _so we could find our way home._

As we walked over through the doors. Of the hospital. Trying to keep as calm as possible. Holding onto to each other as we waited for Nathan to identify the body. They wouldn't tell us anything. I don't any of us have any idea what to do or say so we're just staring at the door waiting to see what happen next.

Behind the door

Here is the victim

Nathan braces himself. As the sheet gets pulled revealing the body.

"It's her." He says numbly. Walking out slowly.

As the hospital doors open. We hold our breath. Looking up to face Nathan.

We hear footsteps as our heads turn.

Daddy! Debra yells happily.

Tears of happiness and relief flood from our eyes. Watching as Nathan almost collapses. As he ran over to her. As he held her in his arms. Tears running down his face as Debra kissed his face and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy." She says smiling as held her close.

We surrounded them both. Hugging them. Holding up Nathan. While we all finally started being able to breath.

It was going to be okay. We were all here. We walked out the hospital together and went home. Finally, free.

Haley was dead. Derrick was arrested for his part in things.

Smiling as we saw them both asleep in the car. Debra oblivious to everything that had taken place.

The safety of our neighborhood welcomes us with the street lights on and silence.

For right now all that mattered was this moment. And a second chance to live life as a whole family and we would take every day and make it count.


	49. Chapter 49

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 49**

 _1 year later_

 _Flashback_

 _Walking into the holding cell as he threw the sack around him. Quickly throwing him into the back of his car as he drove. Far into the night. Stopping the car. Taking off the cover and seating him down on the dirt floor as he looks down at him._

" _What the hell are you doing.?" The guy says._

" _I told you to leave my family alone and stay in your hole where you belong. And obviously you didn't listen." Dan said feeling the anger rise inside him at the sight of the guy._

" _Now You're going to pay!" "Try and run away." We are miles away from anything or anyone." Dan said. "Any last words.? Dan said staring at him._

 _Looking him in the eyes. Derek spoke._

" _You all got exactly what you deserved. "You never understood Haley." "none of you did." "I should have agreed to help her kill that son of yours. Serves him right almost losing that girl to bad Haley was a weak shot if it was me. This would've been a different story." He says smiling._

" _Burn in hell. I'm sure you'll see Haley there." Dan said as he killed quick and easy. As he drove home. Relieved. Rolling down the windows as the air came in._

Olivia and I have become friends. And so have our kids. It's so different and refreshing. To spend time with her getting to see how and why she sees the world how she does. She understands about messy relationships. She's had her fair share of them. Including her daughter's father. Who was never in the picture. She has full custody. And she has even reached out to Brooke and they have become fast friends. When the two of us and the kids hang out together if feels like we're a family. Tonight is just us. And I'm going to officially ask her on a date.

Truth be told ever since almost losing Debra my entire purpose in life shifted. I spend as much time with her as I can and when I'm not with her I'm working. I just haven't thought about dating and love. I don't know if I have it in me to try again. I'm scared to be honest. Things never seem to work out plus my past is a lot to take in. For right now it's just me and Deb and that's okay." Nathan said.

"I'm happy that you've found stability and consistency in your life. And You and Deb have gotten back into a routine. But I want you to give someone a chance. You have so much love and life and experience to share. I would hate for to miss out on the beauty of finding and keeping love. As well as falling in love. It's normal to be cautious after everything that took place. But for your wellbeing and Debra's finding the right woman to build a life with would only enrich things for you both. The therapist said back to him. Give that nice girl a call. The one you told me about. Max the therapist said.

Her name is Millie. "She's the best I've known her for years. She loves me family. Knows the history. And has always liked me. Nathan said

"So what's the problem.?" Max asks.

"I broke her heart." "And I don't know if she would put herself out there again like that with me." Nathan said.

"True." "But if never attempt to find out you'll remain stuck. "You deserve to be happy." "Stop denying yourself that." Max said. "See you next week Nate.


	50. Chapter 50

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 50**

You know it's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they are happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted and it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been that you realized how much you need it, how much you love it.

 _Scott Family Picnic_

 _Celebration of life._

With everything that happened we didn't get to do have the family picnic. So now that things have settled down it's time to have some much needed family time. Lucas thought to himself as he took Olivia's hand and they walked into the closed off picnic area. The blue sky. Breath- taking water front. With a slight breeze in the air. Boats ready to use in the water. Long tables for sitting on the side. A separate area for food and dessert. As music played loud enough to still be able to talk over. While guests came in.

The boys let go of my hand. As they go on both sides of Juliet Olivia's daughter. And hold on to her hands carefully.

Smiling at the sight as we sit down next to each other. "They have really gotten attached to her." I say looking at Olivia.

"I know it's really sweet. She cares about them as well. She sees them as her little brothers. Olivia said smiling at him. "Don't tell her I told you that." Olivia says looking to Lucas.

"Thanks for inviting us." "I know this is supposed to be a family only event so being a part of it makes us feel very special." She says smiling as she looks away.

"Good because you are. Both of you." "To me and the rest of us." Lucas said smiling at her.

"Debs wait for daddy." "Nathan said as he got ahold of Debra's hand before she could run off.

"Daddy I want to play!" She said excitedly.

"Okay go on. I love you. Have fun." Nathan said.

"I love you too Daddy." She said as she ran off.

Come on Debra! Nathan heard as he saw Juliet hold out her hand for Debra as she wrapped her in a hug as they walked off together hand and hand.

Seeing that made his heart melt.

As he went over and sat down across from Lucas and Olivia.

"There is my other favorite Scott guy." "How are you Nate.?" Olivia asked curious.

"I'm great." "Just taking it all in." "This park is beautiful." Nate said as he looked around.

"It is those parents of ours really know how to plan and execute a party." "So where's Millie.?" Lucas said smiling at Nathan.

"Luke I only ran into her at the reception." "We haven't ran into each other since." Nathan said to him.

"I don't think that's true." "From what I've heard from her." "She's reached out and you just haven't been replying back to her. Almost like you're avoiding her." Lucas said looking his brother in the eyes. "Why the pause on things Nate.?" "That girl has cared about you since we met freshman year back in high school." "Why are you not even willing to try with her.?" Lucas asked.

"Look okay I'm happy for you that things seem to be working out between Olivia and you." "But stop acting like you know anything about me and her and why things are the way they are now." Nathan said as he started to get up. "I'm going out on the boat." Nathan said as he started to walk over to the water.

"Nate." Lucas called out as Nathan only got farther away.

"Brooke Davis." "It has been to long since I've seen that beautiful face of yours." Skills said as he hugged her.

Smiling. "Nice to see you to Skills." "And it has been awhile." Brooke said hugging him back.

"Bitch!" Brooke hears as she turns out.

"Slut!" Brooke says jokingly as she wraps her arms around Rachel.

"You know I never pass up food and Scott family drama." Rachel says as she sits down next to Brooke.

While Mouth smiles and waves. Getting up and hugging Brooke lightly. As Skills and him do their handshake.

"This is what it is all about Dan said as he sat with Deb." Looking around at his family.

"Yea we are very lucky." Deb says smiling as she kissed him.

"There's my long lost brother." Keith said as he hugged him. While Karen and Deb started their own conversation. On the other side.

"Danny." "I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise to keep it to yourself." Keith said.

"Sure what is it.?" Dan asked.

"I'm going to ask Karen to marry me." Keith said excitedly. Showing him the ring.

Prison

"I'm sorry about Derrick." Peyton said as she consoled her friend.

"Yea right." "You hated him." "I'm sure you're relieved that he's locked away and I will never see him again." Carrie sat moving away from her as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry you're hurting." "But I'm not upset that Derrick is gone." "He did nothing but cause pain and misery to us all."

"I can't believe I'm going to be in this alone." Carrie said wiping her eyes.

"you're not alone. I'm here." Peyton said trying to be comforting.

"No you don't understand." She said looking at her." "I'm pregnant." "She said softly as she went to bed and laid down closing her eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 51**

Sooner or later we all choose a path. Sometimes you never look back, and sometimes life forces you to."

Looking out at the view in front of him. He thinks back to when him and Lucas were younger and the camping trips they used to take with their uncle Keith. Keith always made their time together full of fun and good memories even a life lesson or two. But as he and Lucas got older they lost interest in going out there spending so much time with him. Keith never held it against them. Laughing as he said "Go on. Be young. This place will always be here." Looking in his pocket he looked around to make sure he was alone then he through it watching as it washed into the water. There the last piece of Haley was gone from him. Aside from Debra. Who he saw loved with his entire being. But couldn't help but notice the parts of Haley she had in her that made his heart ache. Because she would never have her mother and the traits she reflected were the ones he loved the most about her. If he could be so wrong about Haley who knows what else, he could be so wrong about. He thought himself.

Sighing as he tried to get out of his own head. Feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there stranger. I think we've met before. I wrote your number on that napkin. You never called me back." Millie said as she sat beside Nathan.

"Millie why are you here.?" Nathan asked.

"Well I haven't been to a Scott event in a while. And I was hopeful that I would see you." She said looking into his eyes. "I've reached out calling and texts." "Since we reconnected at the wedding you've been radio silent." "And I'm just curious as to why." "Did I come on to strong or give you some indication that I'm not interested." "Or make you feel uncomfortable.?" "I've been racking my brain trying to figure this out." "I've heard what happened." "But I would like to talk to you about it and here your thoughts and feelings." "I'm a good listener." "Not judging you at all." "I would love the chance to spend some time with Debra." "She is just heart melting." "Just so you know for a fact." "I like you Nate." "I've cared about you for a long time now." "If you don't feel the same way that's okay. We could just be friends." Millie said to him looking away.

As Nathan turned to her. "So you feel sorry for me." "And my complicated life." "I don't need you or your charity." "Go find someone who can give you what you're looking for." He said looking at her. As he started to walk down the trail.

"What is your problem Nathan.?" "I keep myself out there for you and you keep rejecting me." "If that's how you want it." "Fine." Millie said to him as she started to walk away. "You seem to be really trying to live your life all alone." "And will succeed in pushing everyone away who cares about you." "So in the end Haley wins because you will end up just as bitter and miserable as she was." "Give me a call when you want to start living again." Millie said wiping her eyes. As she took a breath and got into her car driving away.

Nathan continued to walk on the trail getting farther away.

"This couldn't get any more perfect." Karen said smiling as she looked around at the secluded area Keith and her had walked to. With birds chirping and ducks in the pond.

"Actually you could make it the best day of my entire life." Keith said as he started to get up.

"How would I do that.?" Karen asked smiling as she looked at him.

"Marry me Karen." "Let's spend the rest of our lives just like this loving each other and being around our family. "As I fall more in love with woman you've always been and continue to be." Keith said kneeling down on one knee.

"Yes Keith I will would marry you every day." "Forever is just the beginning." She said kissing him. As he slipped the ring on her finger. Holding her in his arms. In disbelief that she was his.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend an evening with me." "Like on a date?" Lucas asked looking into Olivia's eyes.

Smiling. As her eyes lit up.

"I would really like that." "I will go on a date with you." She said smiling taking his hand as he kissed her gently.

Prison

"I'm not keeping the baby." "I'm giving it to a woman named Samantha Walker." Carrie said touching her stomach.


	52. Chapter 52

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 52**

 _Can I ask you a question please?_

 _Promise you won't laugh at me_

 _Honestly I'm standing here_

 _Afraid I'll be betrayed_

 _As twisted as it seems_

 _I only fear love when it's my dreams_

"Let's get back to everyone and share the happy news." Keith said taking her hand.

"Then we can do some celebrating of our own." Karen said smiling kissing him.

As they started to walk back.

Everyone was immersed in the activities. Photo booth, face – painting, dancing, eating, and simply enjoying the company of all the people they cared about.

She said yes! We're engaged!" Keith said happily as Lucas and Dan and Deb ran over and hugged them.

"Another wedding!" "Let's talk colors and themes and locations." Deb said excitedly grabbing Karen's hand.

As Dan and Keith clinked the bottles of their cool beverages. Starting their own conversations.

Lucas turned to Olivia and said. "You wouldn't mind being my date to that would you.?" He asked jokingly.

"Not at all." She smiling as she kissed him.

Nathan

"Do you honestly believe that I would ever let you go.?" "Oh Nate." "Your even dumber than I thought." "I may not physically be in your life." "But I'm in your thoughts and mind and heart." "You've tried and failed and will continue to do so." "Until you accept the fact that you're stuck with me." "Need any farther proof just look at Debra whose face do you see looking back at you.?" "Give up it Nathan.?" "You belong to me." Haley said.

Nathan took a breath and shook his head. "She's dead. "He said. As he started to walk again. "Come on Get it together. Scott." Nathan said to himself. "Who am I turning into.?" Nathan said to himself. Tears brimming his eyes.

"You started this." "Dan was right you should have never trusted me." "Now look at you." "What kind of person will Debra become with a dad like you.?" Haley's voice said as she laughed.

Nathan looked around. He gone way off course he had to get back. It would be getting dark soon.

As he picked a path and started walking. Pulling out his phone trying to see the time. Realizing it was dead. "Damn! I forgot to recharge it." He said.

Attempting to navigate his way. As he watched the sun set over the water.


	53. Chapter 53

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 53**

 _Nothing goes as planned_

 _Everything will break '_

 _People say goodbye in their own special way_

 _All that you rely on_

 _All you can fake_

 _Will leave you in the morning_

 _Will find you in the day._

I cannot believe this day. From getting rid of my wedding ring. To the walking away from the party. And the confrontation with Millie. Things got so out of control. Even in death Haley still has this hold on me. And I don't know if I can ever let that go. Maybe there is some truth to what she said. With every attempt I make it just makes things worse and I become more isolated and doubting myself. And my place in everyone's life. I'm sick of that. I need to get out here. Nathan thought to himself taking a breath as he wiped his eyes. As the sky darkened and the moon shined bright.

"Thanks for coming by and hanging out with me and my family." Lucas said hugging her then hugging Juliet.

"It was great. We had an event filled day." "Next time you come meet my family." She said kissing him goodbye.

"See you on our date." Lucas said smiling kisses her again as he waved goodbye watching as they drove away.

This nagging feeling has been bothering him. Ever since Nathan walked away from him earlier. He obviously didn't stay by boats and hasn't been seen here with any of us since then. Debra is fast asleep and he would of never missed putting her to bed and having this quality time with her. I'm going to go look for him. I don't care whether he's happy to see me or not. I'm not leaving him out here. Lucas thought to himself as he got in his car. I'm not going to worry everyone else. Once Nathan is back I'll talk with him and find out what the hell is going on. Lucas thought. As he pulled out and started driving along the trail.

"Hey sexy." "I missed you today and last night especially." "Sam said kissing him softly."

"I missed you to." "But you know I'm not ready to go public with everyone yet." He said.

"Let's go home." Jake said kissing her as they got into the car.

We found a body. It's full of fingerprints. The said as they started to investigate it further.


	54. Chapter 54

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 54**

Most of our lives are a _series of images_ , they pass us by _like_ towns on a highway.

 _Flashback_

 _Looking around the class trying to stay awake. I had practice last night and just didn't want to leave the gym. I'm so paying for that now. Nathan thought to himself. As he looked at her from a few rows down. Not being able to keep a smile off his face. Her name was_ _Millicent Huxtable. She was beautiful, smart, really passionate on subjects she knew and cared about, and I was completely fascinated and intrigued by her. If focused on her long enough I would never get any of this work done._

" _Mr. Scott attention up front please." "Everything I'm reviewing will be on the test tomorrow. The teacher said._

 _After class_

 _At his locker. Feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turned around unable to speak. As Millicent was standing in front of him face to face. His heart was pounding in his ears. He was sure she could hear it._

" _I'm right here Nate." "No need to stare during class." She said smiling. "I've been noticing when we're around each other. You get all quiet and nervous and you can barely look me in the eye. "I look like looking at you to. She said smiling as she looked away. We have been friends since class started. And the year is almost over if you have something you want to say or do and it concerns me I wouldn't wait. She said touching his face gently with her hand as she walked away._

 _Later on that day_

" _You just let her walk away." "That was your chance Nate she likes you too." Lucas said as he shot another basket._

" _I was too nervous to even talk to her." "Forget about anything else." Nathan said closing his eyes as he laid on the bench at the River court._

" _You've liked plenty of other girls before." "But Millie is different." Lucas said as he sat next to his brother._

" _She understands me and we connect on an emotional/ mental level. Nathan said._

" _You like her a lot." Lucas said jokingly._

" _I way more than like her." Nathan thought to himself._

" _See you later Nate have to get home." Lucas said as he gave his brother a quick hug goodbye._

 _Looking around at the empty court. Nathan smiled. He loved it here._

 _When he opened his eyes. Millie was standing over him._

" _What a surprise." "The one and only Nathan Scott." She said smiling. As she sat down next to him._

" _It's good to see you Millie." Nathan said slowly._

" _He speaks." She says smiling."_

" _So about earlier. I like you Millie a lot as more than just friends." "I was wondering if you would like to go to the burning boat festival with me as my date." Nathan said looking down nervous._

" _I would love to do just that." "And I like you to Nate." She said looking into his eyes as she intertwined their fingers._

 _As he gently touched her face kissing her softly._

 _Feeling a blush rise to her face as they pulled apart._

 _She looked him in the eyes as she spoke._

" _That was my first kiss." She said nervous feeling vulnerable._

" _You're not alone it was mine to." Nathan said. Smiling at her._

As he turned down the darkened road. And followed the ache in his heart. He found him. Relieved he parked the car and walked over to him. Sitting down next to him. Thinking about what to say before he spoke.

"Where have you been.!?" Lucas says looking at him. "It's been hours." "You can't just take off like that." "Debra was asking for you." "I've been worried sick driving around in these dark woods looking for you." "So you're going to answer me." "What is wrong Nathan.?" "Don't tell me you're okay or that it isn't my problem. You are my brother. Your pain and hurt and worry and anything else like that is my concern and you can try to push everyone else away but you're not getting rid of me. We are in it together. No matter how dark and how long it may take. I'm here. I love you. And know how difficult and horrible these past few months have been. But I'm not going to lose you to it." Lucas said wiping his eyes.

Nathan looked up at Lucas. So tired of it all. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore. As he started to speak.

"She won't leave me alone." Haley is haunting me or something." "I can't get rid of her any time I try to move on she goes back that much stronger." "She said I should give up and that I'm stuck with her." "I need help Luke." "I don't know what to do anymore." Nathan said wiping his eyes. As his felt his brother's arms wrap around him. Pulling him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay." "You have and the rest our family. And our friends." "Let's get you home." Lucas said as he wiped his eyes again. While started walking to the car getting inside as they started the drive back to the park.


	55. Chapter 55

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 55**

Prison

 _Flashback_

 _Dan came to see me. He somehow found out about our marriage and asked me for information. I told him everything I could including Derek's address. I needed him gone after finding out I was pregnant with his child. I knew that if he found out. He would stake his claim. And this child wouldn't have a chance. So I laid the groundwork and Dan did the physical act. I'm relieved that Derek is dead. Because as much as I loved him. He deserved that and more with everything he put people through. Carrie thought to herself as she closed her eyes to sleep with her hand on her stomach._

Present time

As she was woken up to the sound of one of the guards calling for Peyton.

Watching as Peyton was escorted out of her cell. She sat up intrigued.

Peyton was surprised to be called to the visitor's area. She hadn't had a visitor since her father came by. Sitting down. Her breath catches as she looks at who is sitting across from her.

"Jake." Peyton says softly.

"Hello Peyton." Jake says.

Brooke's

"I didn't invite you over so you could watch TV and take my makeup and try on my clothes. I wanted to talk and see how you were. Brooke said walking over to Rachel.

"That's sweet and everything Brooke." "And I'm good and Mouth and are really happy." Rachel said smiling as she looked away. "But I know the reason you invited me over." "You want insight on Skills and if he is dating anyone or not." Rachel said smiling at her.

"I do not." "Skills and I have always been friends." "But if you did know." "I wouldn't object to finding out." Brooke says smiling.

"According that man of mine. Skills is totally single and has been wondering if you liked him at all. He sensed at vibe at the picnic." Rachel said looking at her.

"We spent some one on one time together." "Catching up and sharing some moments and memories." "We might have kissed or little more than that." Brooke said as she looked away feeling color go to her cheeks.

"But I didn't think it would amount to anything." "So I didn't him on it." Brooke said.

"Well the Davis charm is as in check as ever. Because he has been talking nonstop about Davis." Rachel said looking to her.

"Text me his number already." Brooke said excitedly.

"Okay." "But only after you give me some details." "I mean there any truth to him having skills off the court to.?" Rachel asked curious.

"I am not telling you anything." Brooke said trying to cover her face with her hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." "So spill." Rachel said laughing as she gave Brooke his number.

Nathan

I feel okay. Right now after talking with Luke and my parents and my therapist. We are all working together to heal from things. I've never seen my dad cry before. He said he was sorry and that he would be there more for me in any way I needed it. And my mom wouldn't let me go. She kept hugging me tighter every time as if when she was scared that if I she let go I would disappear. Luke has been vital to me getting better. My therapist says in order to let go of Haley I need to write all my thoughts down in a letter to her then burn it and leave all the negativity that came with it there.

I'm finishing up my letter now. I'll read it over later. Right now I have a guest coming over. My Debra has been just what I needed to keep my spirits and hopes up. When she says she loves me and hugs me or kisses me. I just about melt in her hands. She's over at Grandma and Grandpa's. I need privacy for this conversation.

As the door opens and Nathan and the person are face to face.

"Millie." Nathan says.

"Nathan." Millie says.

As he walks in front of her so they're eyes are locked.

"I'm sorry. I was going through a lot and honestly and still dealing with things. But I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. You did nothing but try and be there for me. I care about you to Millie. And want to try to have a relationship. I just need time to work on myself first. Once I'm more put together. We could take it slowly and see how things go. Nathan said looking at her.

"Thank you for saying all of this." Millie said wiping her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you're okay." "And you are worth the wait and patience. We were friends before we ever became anything more. And I value you in my life as someone who keeps me grounded and makes things feel real. I'm here whenever you need to talk or vent or just want to hang out. I love you Nathan Robert Scott. You were the first boy who opened my heart and showed me what it felt like to love and be loved.

She said wiping her eyes. "I've always known the goodness and strength you had in you. Now you finally see yourself the way the rest of us always have."

"Take care of yourself Nate." "I'm not going anywhere." She said taking a breath as she intertwined their fingers and kissed his hand. Touching his face with hand. As she left the house.

We got an ID on the Body: Ian Banks. Also famously known as Pyscho Derek. The officer said looking at the body.

This guy was a menace. Good riddance. The officer said as they cleaned up the scene and discarded of the body.


	56. Chapter 56

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 56**

 _They say time in supposed to heal you but I haven't done much healing_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I'm sorry for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter because it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._

 _Flashback_

 _We wanted to wait. I wanted it to perfect. This night was going to mean a lot to us. Slow and careful we took off wall after wall. Until we were completely vulnerable. I looked at you. I saw the love in your eyes. And I almost told you everything. But then you smiled. And I was back in your orbit. Kissing you. Tracing that scar you got when you fell playing basketball with your brother. I gave you my heart. That night. When you wake up in the morning you will be alone. I had to go. You won't see me again. And you should move on. I have no idea how you're going to react to this but I'm sorry. Please let me go._

 _Love Nathan._

 _Tears rushed down her face. As she ripped off the necklace he had given her. Letting it fall to the floor. As she fell apart._

Present time

Looking at the necklace in her hands now. Brings back all the memories from that morning. She was scared opening her heart like this to Nathan again. But she knew if she walked away she would always wonder and wish she had taken the chance to truly love. Millie thought to herself as she put the necklace away and looked at a picture of them at the bonfire their first date from years ago.

Dear Haley. I never imagined our life would take the turn that it did. I loved you so much. I wanted to make you happy to give you the family I thought you wanted so desperately. So to hear you tell me from your own lips that you never wanted our child in the first place makes my head spin and my heart break into pieces. Obviously I never knew you at all and I don't regret our time together. I just hate how blind I had been to the evil that was so deep rooted in you. Everything that has happened. Including almost losing Debra has broken me in ways that I don't if it will ever heal. But with the support of my family and friends and love from my daughter. I have the chance to start over and be happy with someone. Who I think will love me back. And that is all I've wanted my entire life. To love someone with all my heart and be able to build our family together. As we follow our dreams and support each other. I'm leaving you and all of our memories behind. Goodbye Haley James.

Nathan threw the letter into the fire her had built in his backyard and watched it burn. As he closed his eyes and took a breath. He was alone in his thoughts and his heart had the opportunity to finally be mended and in time shared. He thought to himself as he put out the fire and started reconnecting with the people in his life that he loved the most. As he got back inside the house and took out his phone.

Prison

"Look I can explain why I stole the sandwich from her. I'm was still hungry and she was being such a baby about it." Carrie said as she sat down in the chair and the woman closed the door behind her.

"I'm not calling you in here for that." "But I will make a note in your file that you are going to need extra food." "We need to make sure you're eating enough and sleeping. So that the pregnancy goes as smoothly as possible." The therapist said as she put her hand on Carrie's shoulder.

Shocked and fearful. Carrie looked up at her. "How did you find out.?" I didn't want anyone to know. Carrie said with tears in her eyes.

"Your last medical checkup revealed it to us." The woman said.

"Why you're here today is we did a check on your current history and as much of your past as we could find and all of us were concerned for you. Given the history of Ian Banks. And the record of your relationship and marriage. We are curious as to how and why you would ignore all the violence and chaos and torture he inflected on other people and also on yourself." "Then choose to still have a child with him." "A forever lasting bond." She said looking Carrie in the eyes.

Taking a breath and looking away as she spoke. "He loved me." "He was the only person in my life from the minute we met who cared and listened to me." "I miss him." Carrie said wiping her fallen tears.

Visitor's Section

"Peyton you look well." Jake said to her.

"Thanks. Why did you come here to see me.?" Peyton asked him.

"I need you to convince Carrie to stop this." "And not give her baby to Sam." Jake said to her.

"If you ever loved me at all." "You will make sure this doesn't happen." Jake said as he hung up the phone. And left the prison.

"Why.?" Peyton said to no one. As she was taken back to her cell.


	57. Chapter 57

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 57**

 _All this time I was finding myself I didn't know I was lost._

 _I tried carrying the weight of world but I only have two hands._

This was a ritual the four of them have always done. But in the recent years they've gotten back to making it a regular scheduled part of the week. Dinner and drinks at the restaurant where they all met many years ago.

"Debra is adorable it becomes the highlight of my week whenever I get to spend time with her." Deb says smiling as Dan chimes in "The Scott two left feet streak seems to have missed her. She loves to dance and always loves to take someone's hand and include them in." Dan says smiling thinking of their latest dancing moment.

"So Keith and I have decided to have a small family/friend only wedding at the chapel between the trees." "We want formal but comfortable and full of color." "Keith wants us to write our own vows. Which I love." Karen says kissing him softly as she took his hand. "I'm just worried about not being able to make it through my vows without being a complete tearful mess." Karen said shaking her head. "You how emotional I get about everything." Karen said smiling.

"Don't worry about that." "Weddings bring out all kinds of emotion in people." "The two of you deserve all the spotlight on that day." "So soak it in and enjoy all the love you'll have around you and be able to freely express with each other." Dan said looking to Karen.

"Thank you Dan I will think about it exactly like that." She said smiling at him.

"So everyone be honest here." Deb started to say.

"Depends how many drinks have we all had already.?" Karen said jokingly.

"Enough for you bride to be." Deb said smiling as she started to speak.

"What are our thoughts on Olivia and Mellie with our boys.?" Deb asked as she finished her food.

"I like Olivia from what Lucas has told me about her." "And the limited time we spent with her at the picnic." "Tells me she's a decent girl who is slowly but surely for Luke." "And I know he feels the same way about her." "I haven't seen like him this about a woman since Brooke." "I wish them all the luck in the world." "Love is such a gift when you find it with the right person." She said turning to Keith as they held hands.

"We've known Mellie since the boys were in high school she has always been a delight to have around and just seemed to fit." "During his darkest time yet she has made herself available to him and us as well." "As an outlet and as a friend and I'm so grateful for that." Deb says wiping her eyes. "I just worry if things don't go as planned or she decides it's all too much for her how he will handle that." Deb confesses.

Taking her hand securely. As he spoke.

"Nathan is getting stronger mentally and emotionally by the day." "I have no doubt that regardless of how things end up he will be okay." "He's become a man that I admire and wonder where he is able to get his strength after all that has happened." "He still makes us all apriority calling and checking in or stopping by. Planning outings for us." "Speaking of that Keith Nathan asked me to invite you and myself to go camping and fishing at that place you used to take them when they were little." Dan says looking at Keith.

"I can't believe he remembers that place or our time there. It was so long ago." Keith says looking away. As Dan started to speak.

"According to Nathan those times there were some of the best of his life." Dan said back.

"I'm in." "Make sure you come too Danny." "It's beautiful up there." Keith said to him.

"I'm really looking forward to it." Dan said. As he turned back to Deb and Karen. "Nathan has also created time with you both and him and Lucas." He will give you details on that later." Dan said smiling.

"To family." Dan said raising his glass as they all clinked their glasses.

And finished up their night out.

Prison

"Carrie I need you to understand and really listen to me." The woman said as she looked into her eyes.

"Derek was a sociopath he lacked feeling and emotion and remorse for others." "His mind was wired wrong." "He was not capable of loving you or anyone else especially that child you're carrying." She said touching her shoulder as Carrie moved away from her to the other side of the room.

"Shut up!" Carrie yelled. "You didn't know him." "None of you ever gave him a chance." "He just wanted someone to love him and to be there for him and that was me." "Was it perfect.?" "No but show me one relationship that is." She said angrily as she tried to catch her breath.

"Carrie I'm not trying to upset you." "I want to listen to how you feel and help you cope with your feelings." "From what I've read in your file." "You grew up on the run." "Your parents were criminals any money they had was stolen from other people." "They weren't very loving to you like they should have been." "Actually there is this one incident that sticks out to me." "You attempted to burn the house down with them inside but at the last minute you changed your mind why was that.?" The woman asked carefully.

With a tear stained face she looked at the woman. And spoke shakily.

"No one understood me." "I just wanted to be a good person." "Normal and happy." "But I was stuck and the only way I would ever be free is if they were gone." "I desperately did everything I could so I would one day just take off and never look back." "They never hugged or kissed me or told me they loved me." "I was just something they were stuck with." "When I turned 18 I knew it was my chance and I did what I had to do." "And if I could do it all over again I would." She said as she started rocking back at forth on couch.

"Why do you keep mentioning Derek and using the word was.?" She questioned. "I mean he's just in jail." "Speaking of that I want to see him." "Don't you tell me that I can't I'm his wife! She yelled. "I have rights." She said looking at the therapist.

"Carrie I'm sorry to have to tell you this." She said taking Carrie's hands in hers and she spoke slowly.

"Derek isn't in Jail." "He's dead." She said carefully.

"Liar!" "Get the hell away from me!" Carrie said as she stormed out. Ignoring the call of her name.


	58. Chapter 58

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 58**

 _No one else will know these lonely dreams_

 _No one will know that part of me_

 _I'm driving away._

 _And I'm sorry every day._

 _Flashback_

" _I can't believe I'm doing to her." "After everything that happened last night." Nathan thinks to himself. As he packs up his stuff. And checks his plane ticket. "It took everything I had to get out of that bed and write her that letter." "I wanted to sit down with her and explain but I couldn't and she wouldn't understand." "She would insist that it would all be okay." "And that we could make it work." "I can picture her now taking my hand and looking into my eyes." "It's us." "You're not alone Nate." "But with this I had no choice." "She had to leave me and our memories in this room." "Our futures were set and they didn't include each other." "Haley was just what I needed." "At least that's what everyone told me." "I had a name and reputation to live up to." "No matter how much it killed me and broke my heart." "I have to go before she gets up." "Goodbye Tree Hill." Nathan said quietly to himself as he started walking outside and got into his car. Taking the picture of himself and Mellie out of his car. Replacing it with a more recent picture of himself and Haley. As Tree Hill became a part of his past._

"Jake relax." "we have months before the baby is born to prepare ourselves and Jenni." Sam said kissing him. While she picked Jenni up and put her in her high chair placing her dinner on the plate.

"Sam I know you want this but I just think we're rushing things here." "No one even knows about us yet." "And Jenni is a handful all by herself as much as we both love her." Jake said as he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I don't get it Jake you were completely on board with adopting a baby." "Since we found out I'm unable to have any of my own." Sam said looking away. Pausing before she spoke again. "Now you're full of all this doubt a second guessing." "I'm trying to find out what changed with you." She said looking him in the eyes.

"As much as I love you I don't think this baby is meant to be apart of our family." Jake said to her. As he cleaned up Jenni from dinner and put her to bed. As he walked back into the kitchen to Sam washing dishes as she stared at him putting down the last plate. Extending his hand to her as she took it and they walked into their bedroom closing the door behind them. As Sam started to speak.

"Alright Jake give me one good reason why we should just drop this whole thing." Sam said to him

"I'll give two Pyscho Derek." Jake said to her. "The woman who offered you her baby lied when she said she didn't know who the father was." "She knows exactly who he is." "She's desperate for anyone to take away that child so she doesn't have to live with a daily reminder of what she and him have done." "Who knows how messed up that kid will be with parents like that." Jake said.

"I get you're worried but it's going to be fine." "We are going to be that baby's parents." "Between us both that child will be so loved and supported." "That can be life changing. I know from personal experience." Sam said taking his hand. "I don't want this baby to be pushed aside because of circumstances it at no control over." "I'm doing this. Sam said to him." "Now the question is am I doing it with you or alone.?" She asked him.

"Don't you look nice." Nathan teased passing by Lucas. While he went to go watch his nephews and Debra. While Lucas went on his date with Olivia.

"Thank you." "I changed like 3 or 4 times." "Tonight is going to be memorable and fun." Lucas said. "Thanks for watching the boys." Lucas said to him.

"It's no problem big brother." "I love those kids." "I could use guy time." He said smiling as he looked over at them. Then back to Lucas. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Nathan said. And you remember next time it's the 4 of us. So don't waste all the good stories tonight." Nathan said smiling. And save me details. Nathan said.

"I won't." "And in your case I'll do the opposite it is the first date after all." "And I'm a gentleman. "I don't kiss and tell." Lucas said smiling. As he walked out and got into his far.

Hours later

Hearing a knock at the door took his mind of the commercial he was watching the kids played themselves right to sleep. He carefully walked over to the door and opened it slowly. A smile coming across his face.

"Mellie." "Hey beautiful." "Lucas didn't send you here to check up on me did he.?" Nathan asks playfully.

"No he didn't." "Honestly I just missed seeing your face and being around she said." Looking into his eyes.

"It's been awhile." "And I've missed you too." Nathan admitted truthfully. "Come in the kids are asleep and I'm just watching commercials nothing is good is on." Nathan said as he opened the door wider so she could come in. Closing the door behind her as she sat down next to where he had been sitting.

Walking back over there. He couldn't help smiling when he was in presence. Taking a breath as he sat back down.

"So how is everything." "With you and your family.?" She asked curious.

"We're doing the best we've been in a long time." Nathan said with pride proud of him and his family's progress.

"I'm so happy to hear that." "You all have been through hell and then some. Some happiness and peace are deserved." Mellie said.

"You have been really incredible through this whole thing." "I really want to thank you for that." "You've always been important to me." He said looking into her eyes.

"I've always known you care a lot more than you let on." "It always felt like a privilege to be able to witness you're love and kindness for myself she said back to him." As he touched her face gently. Their eyes locked.

"I love you to Millie." "I want us to really give us a chance." "And see if we can build a future." Nathan said to her. "I won't leave you alone again like I did that morning." "When you wake up the first person you will lay your eyes on is me." "I never thought I would have the chance to have you in my life again now that I do." "I'm never letting you go again." He said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Wow." She said smiling as unable to stop herself from blushing. As they pulled apart. "That was better than any memory." She said pulling him closer to her as they kissed again. Pulling apart breathless.

"I have someone I want you to officially meet." Nathan said as he got up and went to the back room. A few minutes late walking out holding hands with Debra.

"Debra this is Millie."

"Millie this is Debra my daughter." Nathan said smiling.

Walking over and leaning down extending her hand. Smiling. As she faced Debra.

Debra opened her little arms wide for a hug as Mellie leaned down and hugged her carefully. Debra smiling as she looked up at Mellie.

"Hi Debra." "Your daddy has told me a lot about you." "I'm hopeful with time we can learn all about each other." "Would that be okay with you.?" She said happily.

"Yes.!" Debra said as she took Mellie's hand and sat down on the floor as they started to play.

Nathan looked over at them and couldn't but feel his heart break. But instead of pain it was happiness.

Prison

"He's not died." Carrie said to herself over and over again as she covered her ears and wiped her eyes. "I'm not like them." "I'm different. I'm normal. I just want to be happy. She said to herself. "I'm not going to let them take you away from me. She said quietly as she touched her stomach.


	59. Chapter 59

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 59**

 _All around me are familiar faces_

 _Going nowhere_

 _I find It kind of funny I find it kind of sad_

 _In dreams of which I'm dying are the best_

 _I've ever had._

 _Flashback_

 _Haley_

 _If I have to listen to Lucas tell one more story about his family one his friends this fork is going through his hand. "I don't care!" I wish I could say. But I have to play the interested best friend it's exhausting. I mean how boring does your life have to be for spending time at your mom's café or your uncle's garage for it to be a highlight. This entire town and the people in it make me pass out in simplicity. I'm really getting my teeth into Nathan though. I actually have him believing I want to get married and have babies and live next door next to his family. If that ever began my life, I'd load my gun and put us all out of our misery. Brooke is way too happy and quote un quote evolved. I didn't realize not having sex with any guy that would look in your direction and doing homework instead of paying someone to do it for you and not dating brothers was such a hard thing. What a sad, lonely girl. She really believes we're friends. Newsflash honey I don't want or need friends. Haley James needs and cares about herself._

Present Time

"Of course you aren't in it alone." "Me and you and Jenni are family." "I'm done with keeping it to ourselves." "I want to know how in love with you I am Samantha Walker." Jake said kissing her and holding her close.

"Let's go over the room colors again." "And I love you to Jake." Sam said kissing him back.

"At Karen and Keith's wedding we'll go public." "Sam said to him

"About time Walker." "Now let me focus on you." He said smiling as he reconnected their lips.

Lucas's House

In the morning at breakfast

"So give me all the details and spare nothing." Nathan said as he put down his fork while the brothers and kids ate breakfast.

"It was really nice we went to this Italian place." "That's her favorite kind of food." "And then we went to this make your own ice cream parlor." "I paid for all the toppings." "You hear that Debs." "A nice boy pays and accepts nothing in return." Lucas said smiling as he looked over at her. As she smiled back and stuck her fingers in her food.

"Alright boys and girl I'm going to get you cleaned up then we are going to do some crafts and music and painting. Because you all are going to the children's museum. And this will give an idea of all the fun you will have." Nathan said.

As he and Luke got them clean and close by with all their activities. With the door almost completely open while they sat down and talked.

"Now that the kids are gone we can really talk." Nathan said.

"What happened after the ice cream.?" Nathan asked curious.

"We hung out at her house." "Juliet was sleeping over at a friend's."

"That's perfect so you had her all to yourself." Nathan said smiling.

Lucas smiled and shook his head. At his brother. As he started to speak again.

"There was some kissing but that was it." "I was very polite." "You would be proud." Lucas said playfully.

"Oh I am." "We raised you well." Nathan said laughing.

"You're not the only one who made a breakthrough." "Millie came over while the kids were asleep." Nathan said smiling as he paused.

"Please tell me I don't need to burn my bed." Lucas said jokingly.

"No you don't." "Lucky for you." Nathan joked. As he continued.

"We had a really good talk." "And we're going start dating taking things slowly. And she met Debra and they hit it off better than I thought." Nathan said smiling.

"Get over here." Lucas said as he hugged his brother. Then spoke.

"I'm really happy for you Nate." "You are finally opening that heart of yours." "She's worth it." "And so are you." "I'm sorry for how everything got so messed up between us." "I never want to let anything pull us that far apart again." Lucas said to him.

"Thank you." "But I got my brother back and my family is closer than ever." That is the only thing that matters to me." Nathan said to him.

As they got the kids and went to the museum.

Prison

As she got back to her cell. She knew she had to keep calm and act normal. Peyton couldn't suspect anything. Her plan was all set she just needed to have the baby. Carrie thought to herself as she smiled and started writing a letter to Derek.

Brooke

"Is it weird if I talk about him.?" Olivia asked Brooke as Olivia checked out Brooke's clothes before she opened for the day.

"Of course not." "We're friends." Brooke said.

"We had a good time." "He is a really incredible guy." Olivia said.

"That sounds just like Luke." Brooke thought as she looked away. Then talked about her sons and the Skills update.

"We're getting married tomorrow." Keith said excitedly.

"I cannot wait to finally be your wife." Karen said kissing him.

Laughing as she got off the bus. Get ready Tree Hill. I'm back home. She said as got into her car as started to drive.

I won! Deb said dancing around as flashed her cards.

"Now take off the rest of your clothes." "And let me have my way with you." She said pulling him closer to her as she kissed him.

"I feel like I'm meeting your parents." Olivia said nervously. As she looked to Lucas.

"Well you're meeting my brother Nathan he is very protective and Mellie we've known her for years." "It's going to be fine." Lucas said kissing her. As they walked out the door.

There were things people didn't know and didn't need to know. She had right to her privacy. Oliva thought herself as she rolled down the window. Feeling the air hit her face.


	60. Chapter 60

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 60**

 _Who I am_

 _Who I'm not_

 _And I who I want to be_

Walking into the restaurant with Lucas by her side. Olivia felt nervous of what his brother and his girlfriend would think of her. Or what they would find out. Following the lead of Lucas to the table. Mellie smiled and waved to her. Nathan smiled as well. As Lucas started to speak.

"Hopefully this is the start of a new tradition for us as time goes on." Lucas said hopefully. "There is a history behind this place for Nate and I." He said as he looked over at his brother. "When we were kids we watched stand by me and decided to go out in the woods on our own adventure to find something cool like they did." "But instead of finding a dead body we found this restaurant run by this sweet retired couple. Who saw us and let us eat and drink and talked to us and then gave us access to a phone to call our parents because we had gotten completely lost. But aside from meeting the nice couple" "The adventure gave us time to really get to know each other and become close on our own terms." "So every year around this time we go and go here eat and talk and make share memories and make new ones. Like the one the two of you are a part of tonight." Lucas said smiling. "Cheers to losing your way." Lucas said as Nathan responded.

"And getting found." Nathan said clinking his glass with Lucas's.

"I'm going to go order" "The usual for Nate." "And the orders you both picked out along with mine. I will be back soon." Lucas said as he left the table.

Once Lucas was out of ear shot. Nathan began to speak. Turning his attention to Olivia.

"So what exactly are your intensions with my brother.?" Nathan asked looking into her eyes.

"If you're running some kind of operation or secret life. Let me know now." Nathan said.

"Because we've had enough close calls and I just want Lucas to be happy." "Whether if it's with you or not." "I've seen him be hurt before and am going to make sure it doesn't happen again." Nathan told her. As Lucas returned to the table.

"What did I miss.?" Lucas said.

"Nothing Nathan and I were just getting to know each other." Olivia said smiling.

As they continued their evening together.

Parking in the driveway. And opening the door carefully as she flipped on the light. Closing her eyes as she took a breath. It feels good to be back. She thought to herself as she closed the door behind her. Thinking of how she would make her entrance.

 _Welcome to the wedding_

 _Of_

 _Keith and Karen._

Walking inside as people took their seats. You could feel the sense of family and love just radiating throughout the room. The colors were beautifully blended together in the glass ceiling and flowers and personal touches that screamed Karen and Keith. This day was theirs I felt honored to be a witness to it. Nathan thought to himself as he sat down looking over at Mellie as she smiled. Blowing him a kiss.

The bridal suite

"Everybody be ready in 5 minutes." "I've waited years to marry this guy! She yelled to the anyone in close proximity.

"Well somebody spiked their coffee this morning." Deb said playfully.

"You look beautiful Karen." "And Keith would wait a lifetime for you." Deb said as she helped her fluff out her dress.

"Mom there you are." Lucas said coming in covering his eyes.

"I got you a gift well I got you two." Lucas said.

Surprised Karen opened the larger box first.

What was inside brought tears to her eyes. As she looked at Lucas.

"You finished it." She said softly slowly reading over the first few pages of his book.

"And that isn't all check out the description." 

_To my mom Karen. Who filled my hands with possibility. Understanding. and the power of forgiveness. And my heart with more love and compassion than I will ever be able to repay. Thank you for being the best mom in the universe and the best friend I've ever had._

Tears fall from her eyes. As she hugs her son tightly. "Luke this is too much." "I never did anything special I was just you're mom." Karen says as they pulled apart.

"And that is why you are so special and loved by me and all of us." "All of your kindness and love and strength has no condition or limit you treat all of us as if we've been in your life forever." "And now you will get that same love in return." "And the other gift is this picture." He says holding it up for her.

"Where did you get this." She says surprised.

"So you never forget." Lucas said. "Let's get you married to Keith." He said taking her hand in his. As they walked into the hallway. The doors opened. Walking down the aisle. Slowly taking in the moment. Until they reached the end. And he let Karen's hand go. Watching as they joined hands.

As the minister spoke. Then Keith said his vows and Karen said hers. Both bringing the audience to tears. While the minister pronounced them husband and wife with a smile on his face. As they kissed. Claps filling the air. As they walked out the church hand and hand. Heading to the reception. As the four of us met up and drove over together. While Nathan and I once again saw true love in front of our eyes. End happily. Secretly wishing the same for ourselves.


	61. Chapter 61

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 61**

 _Flashback_

 _I wanted to be wrong about this place and the people in it. But I can't stop thinking about that nice guy from the wedding. Who pulled out my chair. Made me feel a part of things. And those eyes could make anyone weak. I thought I keep it professional and detach myself. But I'm falling for him hard. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up and still look Lucas in the eyes. Olivia thought to herself as she reapplied her makeup and checked to make sure everything was in place._

Present Time

This reception hall was incredible it had menu's that looked like the one from Karen's and the vintage relaxed feeling of Keith's garage. There was a live band playing on the side with a nice view of the trees and sky and town from here. There was a variety of food and desserts. All labeled and I know really delicious. An area created entirely for kids. So they felt just as included. And for the rest of us there was so much more. This day was a testament to their love and what happens when you find the one you're meant for. No matter how long it takes. Nathan thought to himself as he took Mellie's hand and kissed it softly. As she touched his face with her hand and looked into his eyes. As the other guests came inside talked amongst themselves and the kids took refuge in their secluded area.

As the newly married couple made their entrance. Smiling happily never leaving the other as they started to dance. Leaving those of us who haven't found it envious but hopeful and the lucky ones of us who have find it appreciate the love we have that much more. Nathan thought to himself. While took Mellie in his arms as they danced.

Lucas and Olivia were off in their own world steps away. With the laughing and whispering general happiness seen on both of their faces. I don't know about Olivia yet. Luke seems so happy. I would hate to ruin that. But there is something about her I just don't trust.

As Nathan caught a glimpse of his parents dancing and smiled. His dad was no dancer but for my mom he pulled out all the stops.

After some time, everyone got their food and found their seats. As speeches started getting made.

Dan got up and looked at them. As he started to speak.

"I've known Keith my entire life." "He has always put everyone else before himself." "For him the perfect world is where everyone he cares about is together and happy." "I never felt like I deserved a brother like Keith. And to be honest I still feel that way sometimes." "He goes out of his way to make you feel apart and whole in any way you may be broken." "I love you Keith." Dan said.

"As for Karen." "We have had a long rich full history." "You will work endless to take care of and make sure the people in your life know and can depend on the love you have for them." "Becoming a safe place to land if someone is unsure and without a supportive person to turn to." "You become a mother and friend to any you meet but especially to those in need." "Having had the advantage of being a part of your world. I know for a fact that Keith is the most deserving of a treasure like you." Life live for the rest of your days as the unstoppable team you've always been. "I love you Karen." Dan said to her as he sat back down.

Claps filled the room as Lucas took the stage and started his speech.

"My mom has and continues to be my anchor keeping me grounded and tied to myself and the town and family I love." "Keith has been in my life for as far back as I can think. And I can honestly say." "That he has always loved. Cared and protected her." "Valuing her options and dreams. "Marriage adds an extra dose of forever." "I love you mommy and Uncle Keith." Lucas said as stepped down and went back over to sit next to his family.

Hours go by of dinner, activities, and memories being made. As immersed ourselves in dessert and overloaded on photos and funny heart felt memories. Before we realized it the party was over and people started saying their goodbyes.

"Another successful wedding. See you both at the camping trip." Dan said as he and Deb waved goodbye.

And Olivia and I stayed behind and hung out with Nate and Olivia checking on the kids every so often. As the conversation started taking an interesting turn.

As we heard footsteps from behind us and a voice we hadn't heard in many years. But there was no doubting it once we were face to face.

"Hey everyone!" "Who's ready to welcome me back! "Aunt Taylor is here! where is my hug and kiss from my family members! She said as she looked around. Nathan putting his hand on shoulder as light started draining from his eyes.

"Oh Nate no hug for your sister in law!" Taylor said as she started to walk over. The dark cloud looming over finally broke as it started to rain.

Prison

Carrie has been even more chirper and happy by the day. She keeps writing these letters and talking about this baby as if she's actually going to raise it and she keeps working Derek into any conversation. It's actually becoming a little too much for me. I think this pregnancy was the last thing she needed. It's taking away any sanity she had left.

Peyton thought to herself as she looked over at Carrie saving another amount of baby supplies.

"Carrie you know the baby's parents are going to give it everything it needs right.?" Peyton asked her.

"Look it's my job to prepare this baby will eventually be here and I want to be as prepared as possible." "You will understand one day when you become a mother." She said smiling at me.

"Well It's nice she's happy I guess." Peyton thought to herself as she ate her dinner.

Smiling as she looked at her collection. And touched her stomach gently.

"See baby mommy and daddy are all set up just for you." "When you're born you and I are going to get away and look for your daddy then we find him we'll be a family again." Carrie thought to herself as she smiled looking down at her growing belly.


	62. Chapter 62

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 62**

 _Cut all of the ropes and let me fall_

 _I told you to be balanced and I told you to be kind_

 _What happened here?_

"Taylor you don't belong here.?" "Go back to wherever you came.?" Nathan said to her.

Smiling as she loved at him. "Now is that anyway to treat your sister in law." She said attempting to hug him. As he gently pushed off." "And you know there was a time when we couldn't keep our hands off each other." She said as she moved closer to him. "God you really you know your way around a woman's body." She said attempting to kiss me.

As she quickly got pulled back by her shirt. "Back the hell off Bitch! Mellie said as Taylor was pushed away. While she stared at Mellie annoyed.

"Who hired this reject! Someone get her out of here! Taylor said waving her hands. To bring attention to herself.

"I'm Nathan's girlfriend." "Clearly his taste has changed for the better." She said taking his hand in hers.

"Oh honey!" "You're not the first and certainty won't be the last." "These Scott Men destroy any woman who comes near them look at what happened to my sister." She said shaking her head tearing up.

"She was no victim." "She put this entire family through insanity." "She deserved everything she had coming to her." Nathan said.

Noticing the tension and uneasiness in the air Debra ran over to her father. Going by his side taking his hand.

"Aren't you cute." Taylor said to her. "And you look just like your mommy." Taylor said. "As she should Debra a picture of Haley holding Debra in her arms.

Confused and freighted. Debra said. "Mommy went to be with the angels." Debra said sadly.

"No mommy got killed by daddy and uncle Lucas and Grandpa Dan and all the rest of them." "But you live on through her." "Don't let anyone tell different." She said to her.

"That is enough!" Nathan yelled. As he handed Debra off to Lucas. And grabbed Taylor's hand taking her outside.

"Yes I knew you felt it to the heat and fire between us." "That no name girl." "Doesn't know you know like I do." "I know your body better than I know my own." She said attempting to kiss him. Once again getting pushed off.

As he stepped away. "You were completely out of line." "And will never see my daughter or anyone else again that I care about." "Your family is a poison." "I will not allow anymore of you power over us especially me." "Now you leave town on your own." "Or I will make sure you leave in a body bag." Nathan said to her.

"God you know how I love hearing you tell me what to do." "It gets me all." "Hot and bothered." She said smiling at him. "I just got back my mission has just begun. And this time. You are going to be the one losing someone you love." She said walking away as she zoomed away in her car.

Determined. Nathan got back inside the kids were safely at my mom and dad's. While I told them everything that happened. including the threat she made.

"She is not getting away this! Dan said. As he started to get up. Calmed down by Nathan.

"Dad we need to go about this the right way." Nathan said to his upset father.

"Yea I know this time I won't leave any prints." He said.

"What.?" Nathan said.

"Nothing." "We need to get in touch with that PI we used for your case." Dan said.

"She is not going to hurt this family." "Not as long as I'm breathing." Dan said heated.

"Right now we just need to stay close and watch ourselves." Nathan said to him.

"And in case you have no choice." Dan said opening his safe and putting it in his son's hands.

"A gun.?" Nathan says.

"Just in case." Dan said.

As Nathan put it away.

Moved into the backyard. Olivia starts to speak.

"Luke I need to tell you something." "I didn't just end up in Tree Hill." "I'm an undercover police officer sent to Tree Hill to investigate suspicious deaths. "There is hidden evidence showing that Haley James and Derek might have been injured but aren't dead and have been in hiding together." "And are just waiting for the right opportunity to make their presence known." Olivia said.

"I can't take all this in." Lucas said trying to absorb it all.

"I'm telling you this because I trust you and I'm really falling for you." "Nobody else can know anything I just told you." "It will be brought to the public once we have everything we need to bring them in and keep them behind bars for life." Olivia said to him.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this." "But I won't tell anyone." "I promise." He said to her as they walked back inside.

Prison

"I'm not sure about girl names." "But for a boy." "I like Darren, Mathew, Liam, Dereck, and Ricky, Carrie said to Peyton.

"I think I want to keep the nursery gender neutral." "I like the idea of it being a surprise." Carrie said.

"When Derek lays his eyes on this baby." "He is going to melt." She said happily rubbing her stomach.

"You can visit us anytime you want." "When we move to our new house." Carrie says smiling at her.

As Peyton smiled back and started to walk out of her cell going to a place where hopefully she would find answers.

Knocking on the door carefully. As she was greeted with a smile.

"Ms. Sawyer." "What can I do for you today.?" Rebecca the therapist asked.

"I need advice my cellmate and friend Carrie is pregnant and is convinced that she's going to raise this baby with her husband. Even though the guy is dead and there is a couple planning to adopt the baby." Peyton said to her.

Putting her hand on Peyton's shoulder. She looked up at her with sympathy.

"Thank you for saying something." "Your friend is very unwell." "She psychotically is creating this perfect family life." "To make up for what she lacked in her own." "She needs serious therapy and could probably benefit from being in a mental institution." "But she would never sit long enough for us to be able to diagnose her." "I will keep other staff members on notice and to alert me if anything else takes place." She said looking Peyton in the eyes. "You are just the friend she needs." She said to her as Peyton left and went back to her cell.

"Hey where did you go.?" Carrie asked.

"To get you some dessert." "Here's a cupcake." She said handing it to her.

"Aunt Peyton takes such good care of us." Carrie says rubbing her growing stomach

"I gave you everything I had." "And you still want more."

"And you just take and take from me."

"What do I have left.?" She said as she ran into the night."


	63. Chapter 63

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 63**

 _Something always leads me back to you._

"I hope she's lying to you. Because those two being alive is the last thing any of us need." "Especially Nathan." Brooke said handing Lucas a cup of tea to calm his shaking hands and hopefully warm him up a little it was a cold day today.

"Thanks." Lucas said taking a breath." As he drank some of the tea and then set it down carefully on the table in front of him while sitting next to Brooke." "Who had invited him over for breakfast the boys who had already eaten were playing in their room.

Lucas knew he said that he wouldn't tell anyone. But he needed proof before he would reopen this door to Nathan again who seemed to have finally started healing. And honestly Brooke wasn't anyone. He knew what he said here would stay between them safely in these walls. And for that comfort alone. He was able to let his guard down.

"Why would she lie to me.?" "Especially about this.?" Lucas asked her.

"Luke I didn't mean anything by it." "I just want you to be careful and think with your heart it's never steered you wrong before." "Aside from with us that is." Brooke said looking away. Way to make things awkward Davis. Brooke thought to herself.

"I wasn't wrong. About us." "We fell in love and didn't let anything hold us back." "I miss that." "Loving so easy and carelessly." "Being able to read the other person's mind without them having to say anything."

"Do you ever want to go back to that simpler time.?" "When just loving each other was enough." Brooke said looking into his eyes.

"Of course but as with time and growth people change into people you recognize or people you don't." he said to her.

"I knew I could tell you and that you would understand." Lucas said looking into her eyes.

"Luke it's me." "You know you're safe here." Brooke said touching his face with her hand. As she looked into his eyes. Smiling as she started to pull her hand back. While instead of letting her go he puts his hand on top of hers leaning over and kisses her gently.

Surprised and taken hold by the moment kisses Brooke him back. As they pull apart. Catching their breath as they try to speak.

"I should. You should." Brooke tries to think but all she could focus on is the boy she loved and never stopped loving. In front of her opening his heart to her and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers again.

"As he touched her face with his hand." "Bringing her closer to him." "They got up hands roaming each other's bodies as if this is their first time meeting.

Not wanting to take their eyes off each other for a second. They find her room. As their hearts felt as if they would overflow any minute.

Closing the behind them. As he carefully laid them on the bed.

Taking her in unsure of where he wanted to begin. Feeling the need every minute as he looked into eyes. Wanting to dive into her dark eyes. Reconnecting their lips.

…

Taking a closer look at the gun given to him. By his father Nathan decided he should practice shooting it at last a few times. Just to be sure if he had to use it he could and be successful. Debra with was Grandpa Dan and Grandma Deb. Keith and Karen enjoying their honeymoon from the calls and pictures we've gotten from them.

In his backyard he takes a breath and starts to shoot and empty cans he set up as targets. Shooting at one then another. Becoming more comfortable as the minutes passed. From the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw someone running then. A few minutes faded footsteps.

"No one is there stop being paranoid." He thought to himself as went back inside his house.

"It's official." The police said looking around. This is their house. The officer said as he flipped around newspaper clippings and news reports all Scott related information.

"They've really been keeping tabs on these people look at this they've been tracking their addresses and locations to." "It looks like they've made a list of people to go after." The other officer said. Investigating farther they find supplies for a child. A car seat, a crib, passports, etc. Opening an almost locked door. they open it and they're mouths drop open in shock.

Attention Tree Hill residents

It has been brought to our attention that. Haley James and Ian Banks are alive and have been in hiding together. Even since their supposed deaths. If you see either of these individuals or both of them call law enforcement immediately. This pair is extremely dangerous and are heavily armed. Do not confront them! We will keep you posted as more news breaks.

Dan/Deb's

"That is right her Name is Taylor James." "I want a restraining order put own her against everyone in my family immediately she is threatening and blaming and just trouble. Let me know when it's done." Dan said breathing a sigh of relief at least he could do that. He would protect his family at any means necessary whether it mean giving his own life to make sure they were okay. He thought to himself. As he went over and took Debra's hand as they sat down and read one of her favorite books.

Nathan

"Max." Nathan said quietly as he sat down.

"Hello Nathan." He said happily. "You're right on time for your appointment. Max said to him. "Tell Karen and Keith their wedding was so heart felt." "It gave an old guy like me something to hope for." He said smiling.

"Thanks and I will." Nathan said to him.

"So what's on your mind Nate.?" Max said.

"I think I'm losing my mind." Nathan softly as he looked away.

Prison

"I've been trying to think of districts close by for schools for this little one." "But nothing seems to feel right or be close enough." Carrie said talking to Peyton.

"Carrie I think you've done enough planning." "It's not going to be your decision anyway once the baby is born your job is done." "Take it from someone who was adopted. My birth parents were my parent's period." "Peyton said to her.

"Your just like that therapist." "You want to ruin the best time of my life." Carrie said sounding hurt.

"I don't want to ruin anything for you Carrie." "We're friends." "I'm just trying to prepare you for reality." "When the baby is born and goes home." "You never see it again." Peyton says to her touching her shoulder.

"I'll be here to help you through it and maybe you could talk to the therapist again." "She seems really nice and insightful." Peyton said trying to be encouraging.

"So I snapped at you." "Pregnancy hormones I guess." Carrie said.

"It's okay you're going through a lot being in here everything." Peyton said back to her as she started to draw.

"I won't need you're support because I won't be here and neither will my baby." Carrie thought to herself." As she wrote a letter to her baby for later on in life.


	64. Chapter 64

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 64**

Does it hurt?  
What?  
Love.  
Sometimes.

Somewhere between talking at the table. A kiss. And this room. We unburdened ourselves. Giving what we thought was forgotten and stuff in the past. Was once again real and visible as if we could see it and hold it in our hands. Stopping ourselves before we completely lost all sense of the people we had become. Talking and getting to know each other again. Seeing him move on made that dull ache in heart awaken. But after tonight. I am Brooke and he is Lucas. Two separate people with an unbreakable bond and new understanding of ourselves and the place in each other's lives. As we hugged each other. And I helped him carry our boys to his car. And then closed my front door behind them. While we both truly let each other go. Walking inside my living room as I took out my sketch pad and pencils and started brainstorming. For my new line. Little Girl Red.

Nathan

Looking up at Nathan I put my hand on his shoulder. Hopeful he wouldn't shut down on me.

"Why do you think that Nate.?" I ask carefully.

Sighing before he spoke as he looked at me.

"I was practicing shooting with the gun my dad had given me for protection and had thought I saw someone running away from my house then a few minutes after that I heard fading footsteps. And saw no one. It had me on edge the rest of the night." "The last time I felt like this I got lost in the woods during a walk." "The only way I got home was because Lucas had found me." "I feel so useless." "My entire family was being torn apart and I was too busy drowning in my own problems to help." Nathan said wiping his eyes. "Maybe I'm not the father or son or brother. My family needs." Nathan said confessed.

"I'm sorry I just barged in here and threw all this on you." Nathan said clearing his throat. "I'm going to let you get back to what you were doing and I'm just going to go." Nathan said as he quickly walked out racing down the steps as he left in his car.

"Nathan Wait!" Max called out after him as his voice broke.

Dan/Deb

"That girl loves to play and is so full of energy and fun." "Not surprised she tired herself out." Dan said smiling at Deb as he took her hand.

"I hear you." "She's just like Nathan was." "So in tune with herself and her surroundings." "And that heart of hers is big and loving." Deb says full of pride.

"The camping trip is in a matter of days what are going to do without me for the whole weekend he said smiling at her."

"Oh I'll just be here and there." "Taking long baths thinking about our honeymoon." "I will somehow survive." She says smiling as she kissed.

"We should take advantage of this silence and enjoy these last few moments of solitude." He said kissing her again.

"Lead the way Mr. Scott." She said reconnecting their lips as they went to their room. Shutting out the world with every kiss.

Prison

"According to your most recent scan you're having a boy." The doctor said excitedly giving her a copy of the scan. Leaving her to get redressed.

"When your daddy hears about this." "He's going to be over the moon." "isn't that right little Derek." She said happily as she was taken back to her cell.

Haley/ Derek

"Damn it!" "She's not here that means we have to make another trip back in a while." "But at least we got the cameras set up." "Haley said to him.

"That's right now Nathan will never really be alone again and never even know it." Derrek said

"Now we're just waiting on Carrie to have the baby then we can be back together and all be a family." "Me, You, Carrie and our kids." Haley said happily.

As they took off into their getaway car.

What no one realized was that someone was always around. And witnessed where they had just run from and were calling the police.


	65. Chapter 65

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 65**

 _I could really use a wish right now._

"Nate call me or text me letting me know you're okay." "I am extremely worried how you just told me all of this and took off." "That family of yours love you and need you so much." "Don't discard that. "You matter to more people that you realize." Max his therapist said. His heart aching for Nathan. He was usually able to keep a disconnect with patients but Nathan was different. He was capable and funny and so kind. In these periods of immense feeling he loses sight of all of that and retreats into himself. Not realizing just how deep his isolation effects the people he cares for.

Nathan

Driving slowly as I turn in and park. Memories flood my mind. I have so much good in my life. But sometimes I feel like I don't deserve any of it. Like at any minute it will just slip from hands. Debra says I'm her best friend. And she says that she hugs so me tight I have to tickle her to make her loosen her grip. I love that girl. And I want to be enough for her deserving of the incredible girl that she is. Luke says I'm so hard on myself it's like I'm against the whole. I guess I've always been that way. And never saw how it poured over into everyone else in my life. I'm going to get back to working at dealership with my dad. I actually really enjoyed that. And spending time with him. He tells me stories of his past and growing up with his parents and life when I was younger and juggling the responsibility and expectation between both families. I understand him a lot more now. We've become friends as well as already being father and son. Mellie and I have yet to go on our first date but that will change very soon. I can expect Lucas to have so much advice and comments for me before I leave. I don't know where or who I would be if Lucas and I hadn't been raised as brothers. I've been wanting to thank Karen for her selflessness which is a part of the reason I picked the outing on that day because it's anniversary of when Luke and I first met. My mom texted me _Debra is up and misses your hugs. Come home soon. Love mommy._ Smiling I write her back a message. While I start my car. The Scott Men camping trip is going to great. Old and new traditions. With the most important men in my life.

The rain is seriously coming down out here. Nathan thought as he started to drive.

Haley/ Derrek

Will you just drive! Haley said annoyed. "Once we get home we can take off again just in case we were spotted." "It's fine." Haley said taking his hand in hers. "Watch it will you! Haley yelled. Closing her eyes as she listened to the rain fall on the ground. Jumping as the cars whooshed on by with speed.

"And pump the gas I need to make sure it's all set up for Debra. When we finally get her." Haley said.

"Your wish is my command." Derrek said kissing her hand. As he picked up speed.

Jake and Sam

"Everyone was surprised and happy for us." Jake said taking her hand as they walked into their home.

"I know it's a relief." "I don't know why I was so worried." "But it's out now." "We're free." She said kissing him.

Ewwww! They heard as they turned around. As Jenni ran to them. And they kissed her laughing and enjoying their quiet night in as a soon to be 4-person family. "The baby's room was all set." "Ocean blue for a boy." Sam thought to herself happily. Ecstatic they had decided on a name. Jess. Putting a name with his room made it feel real. She could wait to complete her family.

Prison

"You've been good friend to me Peyton." "I've appreciated that." Carrie said.

"Me too." Peyton said.

"I'm going to miss you." She said,

"Why.?" Peyton asked.

"No reason." Carrie said putting her hand on her stomach.

Keith and Karen

"It feels good to be back home." Keith said to her as they walked inside their home."

"Especially as husband and wife." Karen said kissing him."

"You know the honeymoon doesn't have to end." Keith said.

"I like the way your mind is thinking." "Don't keep me waiting now." Karen said kissing him laughing as she went up the stairs.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Keith said laughing as well as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Slamming the door shut.

Deb and Dan

"I'm so sticky now." Deb said looking at herself in the mirror."

"You're the one who wanted dessert." Dan said kissing her.

"Why didn't you talk me out of it.?" Deb says pouting.

"Like I could talk you out of anything." Dan said touching her face with his hand. "You do taste good so at least I did something right." Dan said jokingly.

"You are so bad." "And that is so hot to me." Deb says kissing him.

"You are many women in one." "My life with you will be always be an adventure." "He said happily.

"Now get over here." "And not clean this off me." Deb said reconnecting their lips.

The police

"What kind of fan club stalker thing is this.?" "The officer said.

Walls and walls of pictures and quotes from Nathan.

"They are clearly obsessed with him." "That's not all." "They have camera's inside his house." "That is his room the daughters." "Wow even I got chills." The officer said.

"These two need a cell and fast." The officer said as they left the house.

Emergency Report

There has been an accident on the roadway. They are reporting that a body was ejected from the vehicle. We will post more news as it comes in.


	66. Chapter 66

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 66**

' _Most people are stronger than they know_. They just forget to believe in it sometimes.'

"You're going to do this to me." "You are going to wake up and we're going raise our kids together and marry those women we are falling so hard for. And keep our tradition of going to our restaurant. Going through all of it together. I need you. You can't leave me here." "Nate please." "I can't be a big brother without a little brother." "Wake up." "I don't care what those doctors. Lucas said wiping his eyes his tears unable stop.

It was later reported that it was Nathan who was ejected from the vehicle and Haley and Derek were dead. Between the rain on the road and the high speed they were going. And to top it off they didn't just bug his house with cameras and plan to take Debra. They rigged his car. So he would get into an accident they just never factored it the possibility that would be the ones involved as well.

"I can't. "I don't want to leave this room." "I'm scared." "He's lost and I can't reach in and held help him find his way." "I've had to leave my life without him since we met and I can't picture a world with him not being included in it. Lucas thought to himself as his mom and dad and Mommy Deb surrounded Nathan as well. Debra is too young to be in here.

Taylor is gone she left town and Haley's body with her. I can't breathe or blink I don't want to miss anything but nothing happening. He's just laying there. "My boy." Dan thought to himself as he started to pace back and forth along with clinking of the clock.

"I'm going to go check on Debra." Deb said as she quietly walked out of the room. Taking a breath. Her hands shaking. Calming as she picked up Debra. Her little arms wrapping around her. It was enough for Deb to lost it completely she had no idea what was happening.

As I played with Debra I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Max." I said surprised.

"Hi Deb I heard what happened." "I just had to see for myself how he is." He said honestly.

"Nathan has become very special to me." "I see so much possibility, strength and love in him." "He reminds me so much of myself when I was his age." Max confesses.

"Nathan has barely scratched the surface in the world or his life." "Don't lose heart Deb." Max said as he sat down smiling at Debra.

"Mellie sat down." "Close by but out of the way." "They finally had their chance and now look what happened. She thought herself. Wearing the necklace he had given her.


	67. Chapter 67

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 67**

And I believe that one man can _change_ many lives

 _Nathan_

It was like one minute I was planning my next move. For my day and my life.

Then out of nowhere there were lights and noise and voices.

And then quiet. Peaceful. Warmth.

Like hot chocolate after being in the snow all day. Or a hug from your mom after what you think is the worst day of your life.

And the safety. Like talking with your brother about your honest thoughts, feelings, hopes and dreams.

I know Lucas is beating himself up now him thinking that he could have protected me from this. But no one saw this coming. Especially not me.

I have plans things to do and love to experience a life that is finally being lived.

I need more tight hugs from my little Debra and to watch her grow up.

To be able to embarrass her with my dancing. And be able to keep away the boys. Cause I know I will have my hands full.

To maybe have my own dealership someday. Or maybe become a mentor to other young fathers use my experience and expand on that.

Being able to finally have a real chance with Mellie.

Luke and I have so many more moments to have.

My parents who I consider to include Karen and Keith.

"I matter to them all and my friends. But most of all. I want to live for myself.

And all the things I've done.

To be able to look a kid in the eye someday and say. "I was there." "But now look at me." "You can do it to."

Max believes in me. And I need to be able to thank him for that.

What if it doesn't matter what I want. What if it's already been decided.

Months later

Time leaves behind and catches up with every single one of us.

I look around this hospital when I visit which is a lot. And there are so many people here coming in and out. All different and colors from a variety of places. With thick unfinished stories. Being born like Carrie's baby. Officially named Jess jagielski. Jake and Sam are blissfully happy having finally completed their family. Carrie was moved to a mental facility where she would be getting the best care she could. From what I've heard Peyton and her are still very close friends. As for Peyton they are revaluating her case and will be deciding if she is still danger to others. If not she will be able to reenter society.

Mom and dad and Momma Deb and Keith. Come here as much as possible. They are very positive and supportive of each other during this time. Both sets of couples. Are still incredibly happily married.

As for Olivia and I we have gone on more dates and have become pretty much inseparable. Same with our kids. Who have spent weekends together.

"In terms of Debra she's 3 now going to starting preschool next year." "We try to keep her life as full of routine and fun as possible. But we're not her dad." "And you can tell she misses him to."

They say Nathan will come back to us in his own time.

Until then we need to get back to our own lives. But how do you do that when such an important part of your life isn't actively involved.

Mellie has been by and has become an additional member of our family at this point. She visits him then we have lunch or dinner. And we live but the cracks become more apparent and visible to us and people who know us. Revealing Nathan truly was the glue that kept us whole.


	68. Chapter 68

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 68**

 _It's hard when you miss people_. But, you know, if you miss them it means you were lucky. It means you had someone ... worth missing."

Lucas

"As I sit here talking to Nathan about my day and keeping him up to date about Debra I here whispers of a conversation. And move closer by the closed door to hear it better.

"This guy has been here for months." "I feel sorry for him and his family." "But they are wasting their time." "The guy just lays there do you think he even hears you talking." "What they need to do is let him go." "And give up this room and that bed and donate to the hospital." "They have money I looked them up."

One if the doctors said as they started to reenter the room. And I quickly sat down.

Smiling as he saw me.

"How is he holding up today.?" He asked cheerfully.

"Good." "I'm keeping him as up to date as I can so he's all caught up for he wakes up." Lucas said smiling at Nathan. As he looked over at the doctor.

"That's great." "I'm going to let you have some time then come back in and check him out." He said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay see you then." I said calmly." Waiting until he was almost out the door. Before I spoke again "Bastard." I said shaking my head as I heard the door close behind me.

As I continued to talk to Nathan.

Later on that day

Deb/Dan

"Dan the doctor thinks it would be the right decision for Nathan's recovery." "He's the best." "We can trust him." Deb said holding his hand.

"No." "He hasn't been there that long." "And I just don't want to ruin the progress he might have already made plus we are all here. I don't like the idea of him being away at any distance right now." Dan said in response.

"I don't either but they are saying that these people can help Nathan come back to us." "it's been so long he should have woken by now." "It moving him can help us get our boy back I'm willing to take that chance." Deb said with tears in her eyes.

Wrapping his arms around her as he wiped away her tears. "Okay we'll do it." Dan said holding her close to him as they sat down and started to eat a late dinner.

Prison

After carefully rereading your case and the with your help and speaking out were able to get your cellmate proper care and getting testimony from Ms. Davis and Mr. Scott in your defense. We've decided that you are no longer a threat to society and will be released.

Wiping her eyes. As she looked around her. "Thank you all so much for giving me this chance." "I will not make you regret it." "You will never see me again." Peyton said smiling.

"Since you are getting therapy and have the support of people who care for you and have your best interest at heart." "We advise you to stay in Tree Hill for the time being until you feel well enough to move on from there." They told her.

"Sounds fine." "Tree Hill has always been my home I have no problem being there and getting my footing and putting my life back together."

"Once you get back your things." "You are free to go."

Taking a breath. Peyton walked out of the room and started the process to get her stuff and leave prison behind her.

Jake/ Sam

"Jenni be careful with your brother." "One more kiss and then that's it." Sam said happily. Joyous over how well she had adjusted to having a sibling. And that Jake had completely taken to being Jess's father. Her heart was filled to its rim with love for her family. She honestly didn't know this level of happiness was possible. Sam thought to herself as she picked up toys off the floor.

"Now you are a sight these eyes can never tire from." Jake said smiling as he kissed her.

"Hello there to you to." She said kissing him back.

"You seem to be in an extra good mood today." Sam remarked as she looked at him.

"How could I not be what more could guy ask for." Jake said to her as he took her hand and they went out to the backyard.

"Jake the kids." Sam said smiling wondering what he was up to.

"It's fine." "We are really close by." "I just wanted you to see this sky tonight." He said holding her in his arms.

"It's so beautiful." Sam said as she looked up.

Moving to the side so they were across from each other. Jake took emptied his pocket. And looked at her.

"When we met I was a broken man who felt as if it would always be that way." "I never planned to ever give my heart the chance to be broken again." "And then I met you." "And realized life had showed me the sun and moon and every good thing I thought was lost to me." "Samantha Walker will you marry me.?" Jake asked as he kneeled on one knee. Looking up at her will love in his eyes.

"Yes Jake I love you." Sam said with tears in her eyes as he kissed her. Slipping his mother's ring carefully on her finger. As they walked back inside put their kids to bed then. Then walked into their room. The world around ceasing to exist. As their lips touched.

"You and Skills and Me and Mouth." That new place down on Sleepy willow." Rachel said to her as she looked at her longtime friend.

"Sounds nice." "I'm in." "You and Mouth better not almost hook up in my car again I mean it." She said smiling at Rachel.

"You said find something to do." Rachel said.

"Yea I did." "But I didn't mean each other." Brooke said laughing.

As they walked out together. Arm and Arm.

Police

"We made a clean sweep of the premises. Got rid of all the camera's from Nathan's house. And double checked Haley and Dereck's hide out. This time tomorrow it will be a pile of dirt." Olivia said to the other officer.

"Good work Liv." "You are really taking this case personally." He said to her.

"It is." "The victim is my boyfriend's younger." She said to him.

"And I'm just getting started." "Whoever helped these sickos escape death the first time." "Are going to be caught and brought to justice and made to apologize to the family." "People make me sick." "That family has been through more than enough." "They are going to answer to me." "And they will pay." Olivia said focusing back on her work.

"Woh! "I wouldn't want to be them." Her coworker said seeing the look on her face. Let me know if need any help he said as he left.

Tears burning her eyes. As the information started to unfold in front of her.


	69. Chapter 69

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 69**

 _Looking for love like a bride looks for dresses_

 _The memories of losing you it's like a ghost_

 _I fell to pieces one night in December_

 _Pictures in boxes remind me of something._

Nathan

I hear it all. The wishes for my recovery. The updates on everyone especially my Debra. It's only at night when no one is around that reason for my return gets farther and farther away. I want to grab your hand and say take me with you. But my cries go on deaf ears. So I lay here existing only in my mind. As the rest of my family and the world around me continues on.

Lucas

"I was with Nate the other day and I overheard one of his doctors talking and I didn't like anything I heard. Things like we need to let him go and he's taking up the room and bed and we should be thankful they are putting us with us for so long. And that as a thank you we should donate money." "It made me so upset I could have knocked him out for me and Nathan both." Lucas said looking at Deb and Dan who he had called over to tell what happened.

As they looked at him surprised and saddened. Holding hands as they told him they're decision.

"You can't do this!" "He needs us here where he's comfortable and knows that we're all around him." "How is that going to help him being far away with strangers!" Lucas yelled backing away from them

Trying to make him understand.

"This is the right decision. Nathan needs more help than they can give him here." "We are still going to be able to see and spend time together." Deb said to him.

"Luke I understand how you feel." "I felt that way at first too." "But we all want the same thing." "And that is Nathan to be awake and come back to us." "We need your support to Luke." "You have been essential since this started." "Being by Nate's side all this time." "I'm sure he appreciates that as long as your there he isn't alone." Dan said to him. Looking into his eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't leave him." "He's my brother." Lucas says looking away. "I'm not giving up on him." "Even if you both are already." Lucas said. As he walked out and left in his car.

Peyton

Taking a breath as she walked into Tree hill airport. She already felt like she could breath. Looking out into the crowd. Carefully while she smiled at the familiar sites. Feeling a hand on her shoulder. Turning her around. A familiar face. Wrapped her arms around her.

"Peyton." The voice said softly.

"Brooke." Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

"Let's go home." Brooke said wrapping her arm around her. Like she had done countless times before. As they got into her car.

Police

"That can't be right." Olivia thought to herself as she rechecked and went back again. If this was true, the people involved were closer than anyone would have ever imagined. Olivia thought as she kept digging.

Sam/Jake

"Mommy loves being able spend some one on one time with her little guy." Sam said as she pushed Jess around in his stroller. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't watch him all day anymore. She had to get back to her career with two kids now they needed both incomes. So they decided since jenny had school. Jess needed to be in daycare. As they had finally come to an agreement on a place for him. This would be his first day. Excitedly Sam walked in with him. Going up to the desk she smiled.

"Jess jagielski." Sam said with pride.

"I've all about you and that boy there." The woman said. "He isn't welcome here." "You should be ashamed bringing a child will evilness on both sides." "With other innocent children." "He is damaged." "You should yourself a favor and leave him somewhere with a note and never look back." She said shaking her head as Sam took a breath. And started to leave with her head held high. As she thanked her for her time. And balled up her fist and punched the woman in the face. Then said to her. "Listen lady my son is not broken. I was not unfixable. I feel sorry for you. Having such a cold heart." Sam said as she walked out and went home. Work would have to wait a little longer. She said as they spent the rest of their day together. Bonding as mother and son.

The hospital

"I don't want to keep doing this." "But I have no choice." "unfortunately someone has a target on you kid." The person said. As they got closer to Nathan.


	70. Chapter 70

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 70**

 _Somebody to die for_

"I told you this time somebody one from your family would end up dead." "And it looks like the stars have aligned because it's you." "And that family of yours will be completely blindsided." The person said as they hid in the closet hearing the sound of close footsteps.

Hospital

"Okay." "I need you to hear me." "They want to move you away." "Wake up Nate!" Lucas said his voice breaking. "You need me to fight for you and I will even if I'm doing it alone." Lucas said taking a breath. "Brooke has the boys." "So I'm staying over here." Lucas said taking Nathan's hand. "I hope you won't mind some company." Lucas said smiling. As he started getting sheets and a pillow and his iPod. As he started to talk again. "All Fall Down – by One republic. Is just what we need to fall asleep to." Lucas said as he started to lay down on the chair. "You may be lost right now." "But I will find you." "I know it seems like one thing after the other." "I meant what I said that night." "I will lose you to this darkness." "Goodnight Nate." "I love you." Lucas said as he went to sleep.

Jake/Sam

"I usually don't like violence." "But that woman had it coming." "How could she be so mean to our Jess." Jake said looking over at him.

"You did the right thing Sam." "Holding off on work right now is just fine." "We're going to deal with people like that for the rest of his life." "And our own." "We'll help him and us as a family figure out the best way to rise above it and live our life." "Jake said kissing her.

"I couldn't let her get away with that." "You should have seen that proud look she had on her face." "It drove me crazy." "I felt this strong motherly need to protect him and I would have done the same for Jenny she said kissing him.

"I know you would of." "And even more that." "But right now." "Time for me to take care of you." Jake said kissing her back.

Police

"I have it all here." "On this list." "All the involved who covered up for Haley and Derek allowing them to put Nathan in his current state." "I know people wanted me off this case." "But this is more than personal to me." "And I want to make the first arrest." Olivia said leaving the room.

Brooke

"Okay boys one more story then bed." She said in a warning tone. As she started walking to their room. As she got a text from Rachel. _Your welcome;}_

As Brooke heard a knock at her door. Curious she quickly opened it.

A smile quickly on her face. "What are you doing here." She said looking down.

"To hold you in my arms and wake up to that beautiful face of yours." Skills said looking at her as he held her in his arms.

"I'm putting the boys to bed." Brooke said kissing him.

"That works out great." "Because I can help." He said to her taking off his coat as he started to walk into the back room. As she went to join him. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. As she saw how easily they took to him and how much he really cared for them. Brooke thought as she joined them.

Hospital

"Luke." Nathan said softly as his eyes slowly started to adjust to his surrounds and the darkness. As he turned over noticing Lucas was asleep. While the closet door opened and footsteps quiet and on a mission. Made their way over to Nathan. Standing in front of him face to face. Nathan not understanding what was happening. Looked straight at the person. As he asked why are you doing this.?" He said quietly his voice shaky.

The person stared back. And said to him. "You brought this on yourself." "You couldn't leave my family alone." "Now I get to take you from yours." The person said moving in closer.


	71. Chapter 71

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 71**

 _Flashback_

" _Do you get tired of." "Having to come to my rescue.?" "It seems like lately." "I've nothing but a burden." Nathan said as he looked._

" _Don't you ever say that!" Lucas said as he looked at him. "You were the first friend I ever made." "So for it to turn out that we were brothers sealed it for me." "As long as we had each other." "This world just got a hell of a lot lighter." "You're my family." "My heart." "The person I got protect with anything I had." "That is what drives me. Keeps me focused. Wanting to be the big brother possible." "Without you my universe would lose its color and I would forever lose my footing." "I love you Nate." "There is nowhere I will go without making sure your right there next me." Lucas said as he looked at him. And they started their walk home._

Lucas

"I can't breathe." Lucas thought to himself as he started to get up. Moving slowly. Not wanting to be noticed.

His steps silent but full of power. As he quickly got out his gun.

And switched on the lights. Making the other person jump and turn around.

As Lucas quickly backed the person against the door. Holding an arm to their throat and pointing his gun at their head.

"I know you weren't just fluffing his pillows." "I heard every single word you said." "And I am going to make sure you eat every single last word." Lucas said his eyes focused. As the doors busted open. And the police officers filed in.

"Jimmy James!" "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Nathan Scott and the adding and abiding of Haley James and Ian Banks!" Olivia said as she backed him up against the wall and put cuffs on him. Reading him his rights.

As he was being lead out of the room. He looked at Nathan and said. "You deserved to die!" "You and this family." "Took my Haley away!" He said with tears in his eyes as he was escorted out of the room.

Lucas/Nathan

"Your awake." Lucas said as he hugged his softly.

"You were never really asleep were you." Nathan said looking at him.

"No." "I had this dark, uneasy feeling the minute I walked in here." "I wasn't going to leave you until I found out what was happening." Lucas said.

"You saved my life." Nathan said looking at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"I told you I wasn't going to lose you to this darkness." "And I meant every single word." Lucas said wiping his eyes.

"I want to see everyone." "Mom, dad, Debra," Nathan said.

"I already called they are on the way." "Be prepared for tears, and hugs, and so many kisses your face will hurt." Lucas jokingly.

"I can take it." Nathan said.

As Lucas started telling Nathan everything he could. While family started walking inside.

Peyton

This small 1 bedroom and bath. Is just what I need and could afford. Weirdly enough it's right next to my childhood home. Which is heartbreaking in a way considering all that's happened. But a new family lives there now. And I can already they have made it their home. I need to find a job and create a life for myself. As always when I have nowhere else to go. I go inside my music. Turning on the radio and closing my eyes as I laid on my bed. Unsure of what my next move should be.

Brooke

"They love the voice you give to the characters." Brooke said smiling at Skills as they walked out of the boys' room.

"They are so much fun and full of heart and silliness." "Just like their mom." Skills said holding her hand as he kissed her gently.

"I want to make this more than that one night and just hanging out together whether alone or with Rachel and Mouth." "I want to be able to proudly say." "Brooke Penelope Davis." "Is my girlfriend." Skills said looking into her eyes.

Looking back into his eyes. She smiled and took in all that he had just her.

"Yea I want us to be official." "Yes I will be your girlfriend." Brooke said kissing him happily. "Now what should we do with the rest of our night.?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Dance with me." Skills said taking her in his arms as the music played softly in the background.

Carrie

Being in this place awhile now. Maybe there was some truth to what they were all saying. I wasn't okay. At all. I'm going to be okay. Talking about your feelings and expressing yourself is really important in here. I'm learning in therapy in group and one on one that. You only have control over who you hurt and how you handle life and the things that get thrown at you. I used to be ready to blame everyone else for my unhappiness and pain. Wanting them to suffer along with me. But I see that isn't right or fair. I need to feel and understand and learn to cope in healthy ways.

Carrie thought to herself as she wrote in her journal. Her daily thoughts and feelings for the day. Putting it away in pocket for now. She was excited she was going to have her first visitor she hoped she looked okay.

As the person walked up to her slowly. Smiling as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Peyton." Carrie said happily.

"Carrie." "How are you friend.?" She asked as they sat down.

Getting each other up to date on their new lives.


	72. Chapter 72

Through My Eyes

Chapter 72

 _If your lost, you can look_

 _And you will find me_

 _Time after time._

After everyone had walked through the door and the police had left. We were able to let it sink in. Nathan was back. He would need time to recover and they would all help in any way and as much as they could. This was the beginning of brighter days for the Scott family. And they would take in every second. Lucas thought to himself as he looked around the room at his family.

Nathan

"Momma I'm okay." Nathan said hugging his mom again. As she wiped her eyes. "No more hospitals." Deb said not wanting to leave her son's side. As Dan took in the relief and joy in the room. Surrounded by all the people he loved.

"Alright Deb." "Let's let him breath." Dan said walking over to them.

"Fine." "I'll bring over Debra." Deb said as she kissed Nathan's forehead as she left.

"Nate." Dan said softly. Wrapping his arms around his son. Unable to hold back his own tears.

"Daddy." Nathan said hugging his dad back.

As they pulled apart. Dan faced looked in his eyes. Pausing before he spoke. "These months have been endless. We all were just holding our breath." "I love you so much my boy." Dan said holding his hand.

"I love you too Daddy." Nathan said back.

"We are going to have security around the house outside." "Just to be safe." "Your mom wanted to put you in a bubble." So I think this is a better choice." Dan said smiling thinking of his wife and her want to keep Nathan safe.

"I'm with you." "Much less distracting." Nathan said smiling back.

"Go on Debra." "Go say to daddy." Deb said. As Debra slowly walked up to her dad and looked up to him. Taking his face in his little hands and kissing him. As Nathan wrapped his arms around his daughter. Hugging her tight. "My blue eyed girl." Nathan said not wanting to let her go. "I missed you so much. He said to her as she looked at him.

"I love you to daddy." Debra said happily.

"As Debra told him about what she had been up to." "And how excited she was to start school." Talking until she asleep in her dad's arms.

Getting taken home by Karen and Keith. As Lucas and Deb and Dan said their goodbyes for the night. Lucas informing Nathan. That Brooke, Skills, Mouth, and Rachel would be by tomorrow. And that he had one more visitor.

As they all walked out of the hospital.

Looking at the door as the last visitor for the night walks in.

Nathan's smile is hard to ignore. "Mellie." He said happily as she walked over to him. So they were face to face.

"Nate." "I missed you a lot." Mellie said hugging him lightly.

"I missed you to Mel." Nathan said hugging her back.

"So we have waited so long for our first date.?" "I hope you haven't lost interest." Nathan said jokingly. Holding her close to him.

"Are you kidding." "The want and desire and general curiosity." "To get to spend much more time with you." "Up close and personal." "Has only grown with all this build up." "I can wait even longer." "I want you all healed up." "So when we finally get that alone time. It will be that much more memorable and meaningful." She said looking into his eyes. As she kissed him softly.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep." "You need to save your energy." She said smiling kissing him again. "Goodnight Nate."

"Goodbye Mellie." Nathan said. Watching as she left the room.

Feeling loved and thankful for this new lease of life. He closed his eyes and slept.

Waving to the guards outside Nathan's door. Courtesy of Dan she was sure. As she walked outside taking a breath of the cold air outside. Taking hold of the necklace she had around her neck. She smiled as she held in her hand taking a closer look at her. A heart with an N and M combined together. Maybe things were changing for the better for them all. Mellie thought to herself as she got into her car and went home.

Olivia

I found out through intense searching. That Haley had in constant contact with her father since she had escaped and her and Derek had been hiding out in his old house. He had been proving for them information on Nathan and the family. He had given them cameras to set at the house. The tools to rig his car. Now in terms of his actions at the hospital. The reason Nathan had been unable to return is because Jimmy had been putting a mixture of chemicals into Nathan's IV to slow down any progress he had made. Taking a breath before she continued. Over time Nathan was effected and If Jimmy had not been stopped when he was. Nathan's heart and organs would of eventually shut down and he would have died and all of you would of just believed he had succumb to his injuries. But that would have been completely false.

With All of Jimmy's involvement he is going away for a long time. So you can take comfort in that.

In disbelief of everything they had just heard. They had one question left. "What does the damage that has been done mean for Nathan.?" They asked looking at her.

Looking into their eyes. She took a breath and said. "I will leave that up to the doctors to tell you." She said as she left the room. Leaving them to let the news absorb.

Peyton

I want to help other ex-cons who have gotten the chance to start their lives over. And also do what I love which is art. I want to open my own art studio. Help other people who need a creative outlet. And need a place where they can express their feelings in a healthy way. My sketches were always a safe zone for me. I hope creating this place will give people who need it the most that same feeling.

Peyton thought to herself as she went to get breakfast and talk to someone about her plans.

Brooke

I thought too much had happened. For me to ever truly let someone in. But Skills has really proved me wrong. He's incredible. And fits into my life and fit into his. Now we're going out on dates whenever we're free. And it's always exciting and different. Rachel is coming over because she has important news to tell me.

Just as I get out of my thoughts she comes walking in and sitting down next to me. Looking wild-eyed.

"What is it Rachel.?" I ask curious.


	73. Chapter 73

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 73**

 _You can't hide from life_

 _Eventually you have to live it._

1 year later

Nathan

There are many times in my life where I thought. I would never recover from. But these past few months have been the months difficult of my life. Without my family and friends and Max. I don't how I would have been able to get back to working at the dealership. In my spare time mentoring other young fathers. And playing basketball again. With the settlement I've been able to create a charity of my own. Which has been truly humbling and worth all the work it took to put together. Seeing the looks and appreciation and feeling of pride people are able to have because of what I've done it all just leaves me speechless and grateful with a new faith in the world.

Seeing the changes people, I love. Have been going through as well. Has been really fulfilling and inspiring as well.

Peyton has opened her own Art studio and named it Peyton's Pieces. It is beautiful. a chance for ex – cons to get work by running the place along with Peyton. And also a place for them do some art, Painting, drawing, music, there are classes for kids and teens, and adults, as well as anyone else who would like to showcase their talents or just to hang out.

We are all so proud of the work she has done with her place and her life.

Brooke

My business has been soaring. Those sons of mine are my universe. Luke and I have gotten to a really great friend/ co-parent relationship. Rachel and I are as close as ever. Peyton and I have reconnected. It's been good to have her back in my life. And Antwan and I have gotten more serious. We are talking about moving in together. And I'm just really enjoying this new chapter of my life.

Jake/Sam

We got married. Have been living as husband and wife for months now. And things have been incredible. Blissfully in love and raising our kids. We found a safe place for Jess to be and that has been the biggest load of our minds. Seeing him enjoy life and thrive along with his sister Is all we've ever wanted. Now life is complete.

Lucas

My writing career has taken off better than I would have expected. My family is whole again. I'm falling in love with Olivia. The more time we spend together. The clearer it becomes. My boys are growing up so fast I need to stop time.

Mellie

Tonight is a big night. Taking a breath as I looked in the mirror. Nathan and I are going out on our first date. I've been nervous and shopping and trying on outfits. Preparing as much as I can to make sure I don't self-sabotage this in any way. Hearing a knock at the door I open it and try not to completely melt in a puddle on the floor.

Nathan is standing here looking at me smiling and I can't move. He takes my hand and kisses it. Handing me a rose. And a picture. Of the two of us from years ago. As I look up at him. Curious.

"Remember those two crazy kids." "I remember being so amazed and moved by you. I couldn't even speak when we were in the same room after a point." Nathan says smiling thinking back to that time. "This night means the world to me." "You have been the person." "I have never gotten over and with time my feelings for you have only deepened." "You took a chance me." "When all I did was push you away." "We can finally be us." "My heart is yours." "I want you to have any question about how I feel about us and after tonight." He said as he looked in her eyes.

Kissing her softly. "As he held her hand. Mellie Kissed him back. As she showed him her necklace.

"When did you start wearing that again.?" Nathan asked.

"Awhile now." Mellie said. "Now let's get on this date." Mellie said smiling Nathan lead her to the car.


	74. Chapter 74

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 74**

 _It's one door swinging open_

 _It's one door swinging closed_

 _We're holding on_

 _And letting go._

Walking through my front door after my date with Mellie last night feels like a dream. Spending that time with her yesterday reminded me and affirmed for me how and why I fell for her in the first place. And how come I never not completely in love with her. Nathan said walking carefully into the living room. Not wanting to wake Lucas about who had insisted on watching Debra. To my surprise he wasn't asleep. Actually he was wide awake. Laughing as he shook his head. While Lucas started walking closer to him.

Flashing a flashlight in his face then to the wall. Lucas started to speak.

"Well it's about time you got home young man." "I was worried sick." "a text when you get there is not enough." "I was thinking of creating a search party and flyers but then I thought." "Leave him out there." "He'll find a ride home he's cute enough." Lucas said jokingly as he laughed. Turning off the flashlight.

"But really How did the date go.?" Luke asked curious. As he sat next to his brother on the couch.

"We spend way too much time together." "You had way too much fun with that." Nathan said laughing. As he started to answer.

"I had the best time." "She is even more funny and sweet and passionate then I remember." "She taught me things last night." "She is full of surprise." "I am really starting to fall in love with her." Nathan confessed.

"This would be an awkward time to tell you that we I've fallen for her to." "And would be willing to fight you for her." Lucas said. His tone changing.

"Kidding!" Lucas said. "That was not nice." "Sorry Nate. Lucas said as he got up. Seriously though I'm so happy for you." "You and Mill deserve to finally have your chance." "So know I'm free to babysit anytime." Lucas said as he got up and he started to leave hugging his brother goodbye. "As he said. Debra had breakfast and is playing in her room and is very excited to share some news with you." Lucas said as he left.

Debra

Sitting down at the table hard at work trying to finish her picture to show her daddy as she heard the sound of his voice through the door. As he walked in and she hugged him tight. As he held her in his arms. Then let her down. As she took his hand and showed him her picture.

"Look daddy." Debra said excitedly. "It's you and me and uncle Lucas and Grandpa Dan and Grandma Deb, and Grandpa Keith and Grandma Karen." "On top it says The Scott Family." She said proudly.

"This is beautiful baby." Nathan said holding it up to get a closer look. "This is going to go right on the fridge. Nathan said as he took her hand and they walked into the kitchen. She picked a spot and he got some magnets and placed the picture.

As Debra looked at him and said can go feed the ducks.?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure. Come on." I said as we walked out the door and walked outside. Starting down the trail from our house that lead to the duck pond and this beautiful view that you could sit and watch the sky or the boats go by in the distance.

After throwing bread and watching the ducks for a while. I noticed Debra would look at me then pause and then look at me again the back at the view.

"What is it my blue eyed girl.?" I asked her turning to face her as she looked at me in my eyes.

"It's just everyone else in my girl scout troop." "Has a mommy to do the mother/daughter sleepover with and I don't." "But I feel bad because I love you daddy." She said with tears in her eyes and she looked away.

"Don't you feel bad about that ever." "Just because you're curious about your mom doesn't mean you don't love me," I said trying to make her understand.

"It's okay daddy." "I didn't want to go anyway." "Can we go to grandma Karen's for dinner.?" She asked.

"Let's go you drive." I say jokingly. Happy to see her smile as I drive us to Karen's. As my heart aches for the my little Deb long after we leave.


	75. Chapter 75

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 75**

 _on behalf of every man looking out for every girl_

 _You are the guide and the weight of her world._

 _Flashback_

" _What is Rachel.?" Brooke asked curious with the look displayed on her friend's face._

 _Taking a breath before she replied._

" _I just got a call from my parents." "The last time I heard from them was when I almost died and they sent me those flowers with that note."_

" _All these years later now they want to be talk about old memories and act like they were ever around to be a part of my life here at all.?" "I erased the message." "The nerve of them." Rachel said as she crossed her arms._

 _Brooke putting a hand on shoulder started to speak._

" _I get that." "And as distant as I am from my own parents." "If they had reached out like yours did." "I would take the opportunity to tell them everything that I felt." "And ask them directly what do they want now.?" "Do they truly want to build a relationship or are they just trying to make themselves feel better." "You have every right to not reach back out." "Since we're being so honest." "I'll tell you a secret." Brooke said as she looked her longtime friend's eyes._

" _I miss my parents." "The rare moments that my mom could get over her pride and my dad when he stopped talking business long enough to pay attention to me." I would never admit it because they would probably laugh in my face and say how they were always around I just didn't look close enough._

 _Sighing as she looked away. "What you decide to do next is your choice." "If you want to meet them great." "I'll go with you." "If not then leave them behind for good." "You have my support either way." Brooke said as she hugged her friend._

" _Thanks Brooke." Rachel said wiping her eyes. As she left and went home._

Present Time

Nathan

"It was heartbreaking to see that look on her face." "She didn't even want to ask me about her because she didn't want to hurt my feelings." "She said she loved me and that she didn't want to go then we went and had dinner at Karen's then went home." Nathan finished telling Lucas as they sat down in Nathan's living room.

"She gave me her picture." Nathan said smiling as he showed Lucas where she had proudly picked a spot to display it on the fridge.

"That is one nice picture." "That girl has such a kind heart." "When she's older she will understand why we had shield her from this." "She's too young to not believe in the good in people." Lucas said looking at his brother. "When you do decide to tell her the truth." "I'll be there with you along with mom, dad, and everyone else who loves you and her." Lucas said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I hate her." "I wish we never met." "She has left misery and destroyed everything good." "Aside from Debra." "I want to just forget her that she ever existed." But I never can because she lives on through her." "All I can do is love her and make sure she knows how much love and support she has. And hope that it will fill that empty space in her heart." Nathan said to his brother.

"It will be enough." "We all will make sure of it." Lucas said back to him.

"How about a drink.?" Lucas said. "And some pizza." "Drown your sorrows in some cheesy feel good movies." Lucas said smiling.

"Sounds like a good way to spend the today." "I'll order." Nathan said smiling back. As he got out his phone.

Olivia/Mellie

"You should be really proud of yourself." "All that hard work paid off." "This town is a lot safer now." "Because of you and your team." Mellie said raising her glass.

"Thanks Mel." "But really it was a team effort." "At least now we can all breathe easier and get back to our lives." Olivia said back.

"To friends old and new." Olivia said smiling as she clinked her glass with Mellie's as they ordered their food.

Brooke

"We are officially moved in together." Brooke said smiling as she kissed him. And looked around excited about this new change. "Let's hope we don't get sick of each other and regret any of this." Brooke said looking to him.

"Not possible." "I love you way too much." "Plus you are really nice to look at." "But honestly I've wanted us for a long time." "It just never felt like the timing was right" Skills confessed.

"I have never been this happy." "And I have you to share it with." "Which makes it matter even more." Brooke said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." Brooke said smiling. While he brought her closer to him.

"The boys are over at Grandma Karen's so I am all yours right now." She said kissing him.

"Is that so." He says kissing her back. "How thick are these walls.?" He asked her.

"I don't know." "Why.?" She asked him.

"Because I want to be able to enjoy you and let you enjoy me." "Without anyone interrupting us." He said looking into her eyes.

"Trust me." "You're not going to be focused on the noise level." "Once I get a hold of you." She said smiling as she reconnected their lips.

Nathan's

"Debra is going to be so happy. To see you and get some pizza and watch a movie." "I hope it makes her feel better." Nathan said to Lucas.

"I'm sure she loves spending quality time together like that." Lucas said.

As Debra came in and went straight to her room. Without saying anything.

Looking to Lucas. Nathan followed her and spoke to her behind the door.

"Debs uncle Lucas is here." "There is pizza and cookies from Grandma Karen and movies to choose from." Nathan said excitedly. "What's wrong sweetheart.?"

"Leave me alone!" Debra yelled back. As Nathan heard her start to cry.


	76. Chapter 76

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 76**

 _The truth isn't always easy to tell or hear_

 _But eventually you have to let it known_

 _And let things fall where they will_

"I'm not leaving you." "I just want to know what's wrong so I can help you and make you happy again." "Please talk to me." "We can fix anything together." "Me and you." "We're a team." "If you don't come out I'll come in." Nathan said worried.

Walking over Next to his brother behind the door. He started to speak.

"Debs." "Your daddy and I and the rest of our family love you so much." "When you were born it was like we had own sun bright and beautiful." "Our family would be missing its most important part." "You were rainbow after a lot of darkness." "Nothing you say or do will ever make us stop loving you." "Not for a for a second." "Come on out we'll be here. waiting until you're ready." Lucas said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks so much." Nathan said quietly.

"Of course." Lucas said to him. While door slowly started to open.

Debra walked out. Looking at her dad and her uncle with a tear stained face and red eyes.

"My blue eyed girl." "What happened." Nathan said trying to hug her as she pushed him away.

Taking a breath. As she spoke.

"The other girls were talking about the sleepover with their moms that is going to happen. And I walked in and they looked at me. And one of them walked up to me and said. "Sorry Debra only wanted girls allowed." "And I didn't know what she meant so I asked her and she said. "Your mommy didn't want you." "That's why you only have a daddy." "He got stuck with you." "Your mommy was crazy and look at you." "You look just like her." "Your probably crazy like her too." She said and then she started laughing and the other girls joined in and they left and played leaving me out.

Debra said looking up at her dad and uncle wiping her eyes.

"Baby I'm so sorry." Nathan said trying to console her. Just for her to push him away again.

"Go away! I want my mom! You took her away! Debra said Tears falling from her eyes. As she ran into her uncle Lucas's arms.

"Come on let's cool down and talk." Lucas said. Hugging her tight as he looked to Nathan.

Trying to keep it together. He called his parents along with Karen and Keith. Explaining what happened. And they said they would be right over. And that it would be okay.

But seeing my daughter and her not even wanting to look at me was a lot. And I don't know how she would feel after she learned the truth.

Rachel

"Thank you Brooke for really coming with me to see my parents." Rachel said relieved she wouldn't be facing them alone.

"I told you I would." "I think you're making the right choice." Let's meet the parents." Brooke said lightly. As she smiled taking her arm as they walked inside the room.

Olivia/Mellie

"I never realized how the two of us had in common outside of dating Scotts. I'm glad I decided to take a chance and really get to know her. "Olivia thought to herself.

"I can see why Luke loves her." "And I could use a new friend in this town." Mellie thought to herself. As they started to leave.


	77. Chapter 77

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 77**

 **Truth is still absolute. Believe that. Even when that truth is hard and cold, and more painful than you've ever imagined. And even when truth is more cruel than any lie."** -"

Everyone is sitting around. Debra is happier now. She loves her family and being around them. She's sitting next to Lucas and Karen. We need to make sure that she has as much support as possible and honestly reliving this whole thing even in memory is draining emotionally and mentally.

Lucas will start things off. Since he is the person she's open with the most right now. As the room starts to quiet. Once Lucas speaks.

"Once upon a time there was a woman named Haley. And she and your daddy fell in love, got married and one day had a beautiful little girl named Debra." Lucas said smiling at her.

"I knew that I loved your mommy from the beginning." "But sometimes life doesn't work out the way we think it should or how we want to." "People do bad things. Make not so right choices. That doesn't mean that they should be defined by their mistakes." "Yes your mom. Isn't here she died." "And I'm sorry for that because you deserve to know what it's like to have a mom that loves like I do and uncle Lucas has." "Instead you have me and I know that your upset with me right now." "And that is okay because your hurting and there is so much about this that is hard to take in and process." "You are not alone in that." "I went through my hurt and pushed people who I loved away." "Thankfully for me I had our family there to help me." "Just like we are there for you now." "Family is there to love and support you." "But sometimes need more help than just your friends and family." "And that is how I met my friend Max." "He is a really important person in my life and to us all." "He's a person you can talk to who will listen and over advice and will tell you his own stories." "He's honest, and funny and you can feel safe with him. Because he truly cares." "He is more than open to meeting with and getting to know you." "It can be scary at first but I promise he's helped us all especially me." "There's nothing wrong with needing help." "I will hold be there to hold your hand and talk things over." "You are my blue eyed girl." "My world needed you in it." "I've become the person I was supposed to be because of you." "And I love you with everything that I am." Nathan said looking at Debra who had eyes full of tears.

Debra

"I love you daddy." Debra said hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I was upset I didn't mean it." Debra said.

"I know." "It's going to be okay." Nathan said to her.

"I want to meet your friend Max." Debra said to him.

"Good." "I can take you whenever you're ready." Nathan said.

Rachel

"Mom." "Dad." Rachel said. Calmly.

"Rachel." "It's been ages." "Look at how beautiful you've become." Her mother said.

"Who is this.?" Her father said looking Brooke up and down.

"Dad." "You know Brooke." Rachel said to him.

"Last time I saw you were doing that little clothing business." He said facing her.

"My business has grown into a multi-dimensional business. One that I am extremely proud of and work very hard in every day." "But this isn't about me." "It's about you and your wife getting to know your daughter." Brooke said turning to Rachel.

"Go ahead Rachel." "Tell them how you feel" Brooke said taking her hand.

As Rachel started to speak.

Max

Preparing my office for the day. I love what I do. Being able to help others and be trusted with their darkest most personal thoughts and feelings leaves me humbled. As I look at the clock and unlock my door.

My first appointment of the day starts knocking. I got to open it. And am happy to see the person on the other side.

"Nathan I say hugging him lightly.

"Hey Max thanks for taking me a such short notice." Nathan says smiling. As he walked in.

"For you Nate it's no problem." "I see you aren't alone this time." I say smiling as I peer down extending my hand.

"That's right I'm not." "Max." "This is my daughter Debra." Nathan says proudly.

"Hello Debra it's very nice to meet you." Max says.

"It's nice to meet you to Max." Debra says shyly as she shook his hand as they went and sat down.


	78. Chapter 78

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 78**

 _This is morning_

 _It's when I spend the most time_

 _Thinking about what I've given up._

Max

"That is a very pretty outfit you have on Debra. So colorful." Max said cheerfully.

"Thank you." "My aunt Brooke made it for me." Debra said smiling.

"My daddy said you helped him and that you've helped other people in my family." "Do you think you'll have room to help me to.?" Debra asked.

"Yes I will." "I make time for everyone I see and what you say here with me stays here." "So you are safe and we can talk about anything you like." Max says encouraging.

"Did you know my mommy.?" Debra asked curious.

"No." "Unfortunately I did not." "But I seeing you I know she was very beautiful." "And I wish I could have met her maybe I would have been able to help her in some way." Max says to her.

"Do you have a wife.?" "Like my grandpa Dan and Grandpa Keith.?" Debra asks with excitement.

"I used to." "But she passed away a couple years ago." Max confesses.

"I'm sorry." "It's sad when people you love go away." Debra says holding his hand.

"You are a very sweet girl." "And yes it is." Max says.

"Do you have a daughter like my daddy? or sons like my uncle Lucas.?" Debra asks full of questions.

"Sadly no it was just me and my wife." "But I have a special place in my heart for my patients and their families just like yours." He said smiling.

"Debra can I ask you a question.?" Max asks carefully.

"Sure." She said happily.

"Why do you think you're here today.?" Max asks her.

"Looking him in the eyes as her expression changed.

"Because of those mean girls at school." "Who said my mommy didn't want me and that I was crazy just like her and that my daddy was stuck with me." She said sadly as she looked away.

"I'm sorry those girls said those terrible things." "I've known your dad for a long time. And he loves you very much." "He had told me once that the day you came into his life his heart melted and got two sizes bigger." He said to her smiling.

"I love my daddy." "He's my best friend in the whole word." "And I love my family." She said happily. "But my heart hurts when I think about my mommy." "She didn't get to apart of anything." "She's missing it all." "And it doesn't seem fair." "I don't want to tell my daddy that because I don't want to make him be upset." "She hurt him I can see it when I look in his eyes." She said tearing up. Quickly wiping it away.

"It's okay to feel your feelings Debra." "Actually I encourage it because once you feel it and work through it you can learn ways to cope with it." He said handing her own tissue box.

In this moment he saw how strong she tried to be. And also saw the obvious hurt she felt. Wanting to keep her feelings in trying to protect others. She had so much of her father in her. And he would help her in any way he could. Max thought to himself. As he started to speak.

"You did very good on your first visit." "I had a nice time talking with you." Max said to her.

"I liked talking to you too." Debra said smiling as she waved goodbye. As Nathan walked in the room and took her hand as they went to car.

Smiling as he closed his door and waited for his next patient.

Rachel

Taking a breath as she looked at her parents then started to speak.

"You weren't around for me when I was growing up." "By high school I saw you both maybe once every few months." "I went through a lot during high school." "People finding out about me getting weight loss surgery." "The shooting." "I fell in love with this guy that I shouldn't of." "I got pregnant." Rachel says tearing up. All these things I went through even though I had my friends support." "And thankfully still very much do." "But I could have really used my parents' advice and support to." Rachel said as she looked at them.

"Your mother and I understand what you said and what you're saying." "And we sympathize but it seems like your trying to blame us for your lack of better judgement. We left with food and house and money. "If all you came here to do was point the finger at us maybe we should just go." He said taking his wife's hand as they started to leave.

"I'm not trying to make the two of you feel bad." "Yes you gave me those things." "But I would have given up most of those privileges if not all of them if you would have cared enough to stay here and go through it with me as a family." Rachel says.

"You're an adult now Rachel." "What do in your life is your choice." "I just don't think we can deal with all of unnecessary past drama your bringing up now and would rather get back to living our life. Away from it all. He said looking at her.

"This is not unnecessary drama it was and is my life!" Rachel yelled back at them.

"Maybe you're right this town isn't the only thing we're trying to leave behind." He said as he and his wife left the building.

"Brooke." "I'm sorry." "You came all this way for this." "I appreciate you and your friendship." She said turning around only to see she was alone.

Outside

Brooke

"What the hell is wrong with you people!" "Your daughter sits there and pours her heart out to you and you say that in response!" "Congratulations you are officially worse than my parents." "And your missing out on Getting to know and incredible person." Brooke said to them as they quickly drove away.

"Wow!" Rachel said when she caught up with her. "You didn't need to say all that." Rachel said to her.

"I did because that is the truth they needed to hear." Brooke said hugging her friend. As they started their drive home.

Mellie

"There you are." "I've been calling and texting you." She said walking over and hugging him as she kissed him lightly.

"Yea sorry about that." "I've been dealing with some family stuff." Nathan said to her.

"Anything I could help with.?" Mellie asked.

"No not without a time machine." Nathan said.

"I didn't really want to include you in this." "It's the messy, sad, complicated parts that would send you running for the hills." Nathan said looking away.

"I'm tough plus I know enough to offer support to you or Debs." Mellie said.

"No I don't want you rushing in and playing mommy that is the last thing she needs." Nathan said.

"I know I wasn't trying to replace her mom in anyway." "I just love that little girl." "And I want her to know how important she is to me." Mellie says to him.

"I'm completely in love with her dad too." "In case you were wondering." Mellie says to him. Holding his hand.

"Look I need to deal with all of this." "Alone." Nathan said letting go of her hand.

"Nate why are being like this right now.?" She questions him.

"Nate!" She says again as she watches him walk away.


	79. Chapter 79

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 79**

 _If you're always looking for reasons not to be with somebody, well you'll always find them, and I guess at some point you should let go and give your heart what it deserves_

Days later

Mellie

Walking up to the door. I take a breath as I start knocking on the door.

As the door opened and I was let inside the door getting closed behind me. I look around the room then back in front of me. As I start to speak.

"Let's sit down." "We have to talk." I said as we walked into the living room side by side.

Sitting next to each I look in his eyes take his hand and speak from my heart. As he takes it all in.

"I love you." "I want you to be happy and find exactly what and who does that for you." "I can't do this for another or month." "My heart can't take it." "I need to get back to my life before I came here." "We both deserve love and happiness and peace." "I thought we had found that in each other." "But I was wrong." "Goodbye Nathan." Mellie said kissing his cheek and she got up to leave putting in his empty hand the necklace he had given her years ago. As she wiped her eyes left the house and got into her car. And left Tree Hill behind her.

Max

The more appointments Debra and I have. The more she trusts and opens up to me. And it becomes that much more easier to see what she needs and how our talks here can be expanded on. To help her progress even more and feel less alone.

"Debs." I say happily.

"Yes Max." she says excited.

"What if I told you I had a way for you to meet other kids like yourself who for a variety of reasons don't have their mommies either." I said cautiously.

"No Way!" She said in disbelief. "I'm interested." She said full of trust.

"I'm going to talk to your daddy about it and then we'll see what happens next." I said to her smiling. "How is your picture coming along.?" I asked her.

"Done." She said proudly. "Take a look." She says showing me the picture. "It's me and you." "And we are sitting at the kitchen table." "And all these other people are members of my family. So now there's you sitting next to me." "Now you have a whole family." "She said looking up at him happily.

"This is full of color and such detail." "I love it so much." "Thank you for inviting me into her family Debra." I say hugging her lightly.

"Bless her heart." I thought to myself as we pulled apart and she packed her things.

"See you next week Max." Debra said. Waving goodbye.

"See you then Debra." "Thanks so much for my picture." I saying waving back goodbye to her.

Days like this reminded me why I got into this career. And how and why it is so important. Max thought to himself. As he hung up the picture in his office wiping his eyes.

Rachel

"Next road trip we take I promise it will be a lot more fun." "With good music, better snacks, and hopefully a sprinkle of guys." Rachel said jokingly.

"Sounds great. Looking forward to it." "But Rachel." Brooke said.

"Yea Brooke." Rachel said as she looked at her.

"I had no idea." "You had been pregnant is high school." Brooke said looking at her.

"I know you wouldn't of I never told anyone." "Except the father." Rachel thought to herself.

"Well what happened with that." "You the baby and the guy.?" Brooke asked curious.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Rachel said responding back.

"Okay." "If you ever do I'm here." Brooke said hugging her friend lightly as she got out of the car. And watched her leave. Then started walking to her door.

Lucas

"Luke." "Are we playing some game again." Olivia said playfully. As she walked farther inside following the candle lit path.

"No games." "I have never known or wanted anything as much as I want to marry you." "Spending every day learning and loving each other. Building a home and family with our children." "Being able to have you by my side and me by yours." "For the rest of our lives." "Is everything and more." "An actual dream come true."

"Will you Marry me.?" Lucas said bending down on one knee.

"God Luke Yes." She said in shock. As he kissed her. Then slipped the ring on her finger. As their kids came out and hugged them both.


	80. Chapter 80

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 80**

 _you are who you are, and it's probably who you've always been_

4 years later

"I love you Luke and my new sister Olivia." "Continue to live your life together as the unstoppable, strong, force that your love creates." "And use the guide that lead you to each other." "Which is your hearts."

Nathan said sitting back down. Drinking the remainder of what was in his cup. While he asked for another one. As he watched the newly married couple kiss. Surrounded by other family and friends.

Not really interested in what was on his plate. So he picked at it and ate some. Looking around at everyone in his life. Celebrating this happy time. With them all oblivious to what was really going on with him and that was how he liked it. He thought to himself. As he quickly looked over at his daughter who was happily dancing on Max's feet.

She was fine so I didn't have to stay here. Because truthfully all this talk of love and forever. Seemed more like a joke the more time went on.

He thought to himself as he took off. Getting in his car and rolling down the window. Taking a breath as the warm air stuck to his skin like a ghost.

Brooke

"She was truly overjoyed for Lucas and Olivia." "It seemed like they were all finally gaining some well-deserved hopefulness and happiness in their new lives. She thought to herself as she looked over at her sleeping sons kissing their tired faces before she turned out the light and went to back into the hallway. Once back in their bedroom. Brooke smiled with nostalgia at her and Antwan's own wedding album that she looked at from time to time. But displayed proudly in her room. Was a photo of the 4 of them. The boys in matching suits and Smiling wide. And me and Antwan looking lovingly at each other. While the camera snapped that priceless moment. Which was 2 years ago. She felt so blessed. Seeing how full and at home her life had become. Antwan was now head coach at Tree Hill High school and he loved every second of it. Brooke thought to herself. Smiling at the memory of him retelling his days at work. Some of the most memorable days for Brooke was whenever they experienced things as a family. Trips, vacations, birthday parties etc. Life had been good to her and she never wanted to miss any of it. Looking down at her stomach she smiled. Putting her hand carefully on the growing bump. That's right she was pregnant. They had found out officially a few weeks ago. And Brooke couldn't stop her tears. Secretly wishing for a girl. But either way knew this was a blessing. Antwan would be the kindest most attentive loving father. Since he had been just that as a father figure to the boys already.

Feeling arms wrap around her. She smiled as she looked up.

"Hey beautiful." "I missed you both today." Antwan said kissing me softly. As I blushed. Melting as he touched my stomach.

"We missed you too." I said kissing him back.

"Since the boys are asleep why don't we spend some time alone." Antwan said taking my hand.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Brooke said as she smiled at him.

Lucas

We are finally married. This whole day went by so fast. What stuck out to me the most was when my beautiful wife. Was walking down the aisle to me with Juliet by her side. Always too much feeling to capture and speak on in that moment. We all were officially a family now. And I'm going to be adopting Juliet soon. So she will officially become Juliet Scott. I'm going to have a daughter. My boys will have a big sister. Debra will have a new cousin. And the rest of the family will have a new kid to love and spoil. After jumping on this bed and looking out at this view we're going to go to sleep.

Peyton

I never would have imaged my studio would become a second home to me. and everyone who works and visits here. Opening this place gave me a change to start over and be the person I knew I was capable of but lost sight of along the way. I'm completely happy with who I am and where I'm going.

Carrie goes by and visits me. When she is in town. She got out of the facility a year ago. And is getting on her feet. She's in such a mental and emotional stable place. I'm so excited to see what she ends up doing with her life.

"I am dating but that's all I can really say about that."

Max

Debra is flourishing in her support group and is just growing and learning becoming such a young lady. I have Brooke and Rachel as patients now as well and they are really benefiting from everything and teaching me things as well.

"I've kept in touch with Karen and Keith." "Who had been traveling but are now back in town." "As for Dan and Deb they are happier than anything I could have hoped and have really stepped up with Debra. Which brings me peace and comfort.

As for Nathan I have no idea what he's been up to or how he's been. I haven't seen him or talked with him in 4 years. Deb or Dan or Lucas. Bring her to her appointments. I think about him every so often. I hope he's okay. Max thinks to himself as he closes his office for the day.


	81. Chapter 81

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 81**

 **You might wanna take** a long **hard look in the mirror** and see if the person looking back at you is the kind of person you **want** to be.

Weeks later

Lucas

"This is the 4th or 5th call I've sent you and you have yet to get back to me. So if you could do that soon it would be great. Like right now." "Because I'm officially starting to get worried." Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

"So have you or Momma Deb spoken to Nate lately.?" Lucas asked walking into the kitchen. With a close view of Debra. Since they had her over at their house for the weekend.

"No not really." Dan said now that he really gave It some thought.

"We know Nate." "He disconnects every now and then." "He'll get back to us." Deb said with confidence.

"Little Deb." "How are you doing lately.?" Lucas asks curious.

"I'm okay. Uncle Lucas." "Are you excited to be Juliet's daddy.?" She asked happily.

"Yes of course I love her very much." "But you will always be my favorite Scott girl." He said smiling as he hugged her. Then went outside and tried calling again.

As a voice came out on the other end. The number you have been trying to reach is disconnected. And with that Lucas went back inside. Trying to calm this uneasy feeling that began.

Nathan

I need to get out of here. Nathan thought to himself. As quickly got out of bed. peeling his himself out of the arms of a woman he didn't remember the name of. Putting on back his clothes and shoes. As he got his keys and slowly opened up and closed the door behind him. Getting into his car and started driving home. Throwing his phone out of the window watching it crash to the floor as he drove away. Driving quickly. Reaching his house and getting to the door. Opening and closing the door behind him. As he started to take the pictures off the wall thrown them in his backyard and set on fire watching as they burned.

Max

Debra has been overly chatty and in good spirits this morning. But when I try to bring up her father her entire demeanor changes. So instead of pushing her I'm just going to let her enjoy telling me about her weekend with her grandparents.

Brooke

Posing with Antwan for pregnancy photos during this photoshoot. I run across this old photo of me Luke and Nathan, and it makes me sad. What ever happened to this guy.?" Brooke thought to herself as she finished her shoot.

Debra

My daddy was late again. So Grandma and Grandpa said I could stay over with them. And that makes me happy. My daddy forgets things and gets really sad sometimes. But I guess some secrets are better left not talked about. She thought to herself as she danced with her Grandpa Dan.


	82. Chapter 82

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 82**

 _Until you let someone in_

 _You'll always be alone._

Lucas

Knocking on the door. After a few minutes of not getting an answer. Reached into his pocket and took out his key and opened the door.

"Hey! Who told you to come into my house!" Nathan yelled.

"I decided to stop by since you've seem to completely lost all meaning of what being part of a family means." Lucas said to him.

"I don't need you." "And your concern and your speeches." "Just go away!" Nathan said moving across the room.

Looking around he noticed the emptiness in the rooms. And started to speak.

"What's going on here.?" "Are you having some sale or moving across the country.?" Lucas asked jokingly.

"None of those things." Nathan said looking at him lacking expression on his face.

"I'm not trying to invade your privacy." "Debra has been staying with Dad and momma Deb." "Which is great but she misses you." "And she's not the only one." Lucas said sitting next to him.

"Why would I missed I'm right here. And haven't gone anywhere." "Why don't go home to your wife and your new family." "And just let me back to my life." "And if you wouldn't mind tell Dan and Deb I want my daughter back now." He said staring at him.

"I don't know who this person is. But I want and need Nathan back." "And not just for me and the rest of us but for your daughter." "Who loves you and is already coping with everything the mom she doesn't even remember put us all through." "You're all alone out here." "You have us all and we would be more than willing to help you if we knew what was wrong." "You've been able to pull one over on everyone else but with me." "You know that isn't going to work I know you to well." "You are falling apart in every way right now." "I hate that you feel like you have to cut yourself off like this. Hasn't everything we've been through shown you that we are not going anywhere. Lucas said looking at his brother.

"First of all she put me through." "Not we." "And second everything I've done since Debra has been born has been for her sake." "Lastly what is going on with me has nothing to do with you or anyone else." "Could you be more self-involved.?" "You have everything." "Just go enjoy the rest of your life." "Because I know I'm enjoying what's left of mine." Nathan said shaking his head as he pushed Lucas out of the door locking it behind him.

Lucas shaken to his core from those last words. Realizes what's going on with Nathan is bigger than what he had first thought. And knew before he went to his parents he had to go to Max. With that he took off in his car and raced to his office. Thankful to see an open door he walked in.

"Max." Lucas said relieved.

"What is it.?" Max asked concerned.

"It's Nathan." "He's in trouble." Lucas said his voice shaky as he sat down and explained to Max he just saw and heard.

Rachel

Just when I thought I couldn't make any more not smart choices. I fell in love with a completely off limits guy. Believing what we had would exist outside of his bedroom walls.

Now I see I just another high school girl. With a secret I was pregnant and if anyone found out and figured out who the father was. Both our lives would be ruined. Yet I couldn't stay away from him.


	83. Chapter 83

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 83**

 _All day staring at the ceiling_

 _Making friends with shadows on my wall_

 _All night hearing voices telling me_

 _That I should get some sleep_

 _Because tomorrow might be good for something._

Nathan

"Who the hell does Lucas or any of the rest of them think they are?" "This is my house." "My life." "I let her take everything." "Debra is safe." "My stuff." "Maybe now you see it." "Mellie did the right thing." "She couldn't save me." Looking at the mirror in his living room." He looks at himself. Takes a breath. Slams his hand in the mirror as it shatters to pieces.

"Perfect." Nathan says as he gets out his car keys his hands shaking. Forget it. "I'll just walk." Nathan says as he leaves the house closing the door behind him. Leaving his letter to Debra in his room on his pillow.

Max

Everything Lucas has told me has me beyond concerned and terrified for Nathan and his emotional and emotional well – being. I want to have as much support and resources as possible. In the state Nathan is in he wouldn't agree to go to treatment on his own. He needs to be taken there against his will. This can be seen as a huge betrayal in the eyes of the other person. I tell Lucas as I call the police.

"I don't care what he says or tries to do." "As long as he gets the help he needs that is all that matters." Lucas says.

"You are an amazing older brother." "Nathan is very lucky to have you." "You love him deeply; your connection goes beyond anything I've seen." "Please don't take anything he says personally." I tell him. As we go to Nathan's house.

Nathan

All they ever do is try to tell how to live and who I should be. Looking around the park is empty. As Nathan starts to walk on path to bridge. He smiles. I remember this place. Nathan says taking a breath. While he walked on carefully leaving it behind him.

Max/Lucas

Getting to Nathan's house we burst through the door.

"Nate! Lucas yells looking around at the shattered glass and even more lack of things.

"He's gone." Lucas said as his voice broke.

Rachel

I saw him as much as could between class after class. Any free period.

The more time we spent together. The harder I fell for him.

Not realizing how deep and longing our connection would grow.

Until someone caught on and a choice had to be made.

And let's just say It wasn't me.


	84. Chapter 84

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 84**

 _You don't know me_

 _You don't know my name_

 _I think I'll go to Boston._

Nathan

"I found it." Tears in his eyes. As he walked inside and looked around. Wrapping his arms around himself.

" _They're going to find you." "And then you will have nowhere to hide._ The voice said. Echoing in the empty space. As Nathan covered his ears and closed his eyes.

Max

"Luke I need you think where would Nathan go if he wanted to get away.?" "A place with meaning to him or you both."? I ask trying to stay calm.

"I know where he is." Lucas says as he races to his car. And I follow along with the police.

The drive is longer than I expected than I remember Nathan had told me a story about him and Lucas when they were kids and the adventures they used to take in the woods.

Lucas drives fast. Out the window passing the miles of grass and wildlife as we get to two trails he goes up the second one and drives straight until we get to a cave.

Stepping outside the car. He slowly walks up and goes inside. Taking a breath, he whispers "he's in there." As he walks up to him. Tapping his shoulder lightly.

Nathan jumps up and stares at Lucas.

"No!" "You can't be here!" "You ruined everything." "You told them all I know you did!" "I hate you! " Leave me alone!" Nathan says pacing back and forth as he tries to leave.

"You're not going anywhere except with me and Max." Lucas said in a calming tone.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" "You're a liar and a traitor." "I don't trust you!" "I wish you died instead of Haley!" "She would have never done this to me!

He yells pushing him away. As he takes out of his bag the gun his dad had given him. In his shaking hands. Turning to Lucas. As Max walks in.

"Nate stop!" "You need help!" "We are going to take you to a facility where you can get all the care you need." "It can and will be okay." "I know it feels hopeless right now and like you can't trust anyone but Lucas did the right thing he loves you so much." Max said looking at Nathan. Then turned to Lucas.

"You need to put the gun down." "None of us here want you to be hurt or injure anyone else." Max said starting to walk closer to him. As he urged Lucas out of the way. But Lucas remaining still unable move.

Tears in his eyes. As his hands shook. He pulled the trigger.

As time stopped.


	85. Chapter 85

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 85**

 _The words he wrote_

 _1 year later_

Lucas

Flashback

 _I stood there unable to look away. Wanting to say and do so much._

 _But in moments like this I see now. The minute they happen they are no longer yours._

 _I catch up my breath. When I realized that when he shot it there were no bullets in the gun._

 _He had told me before he didn't feel safe having a loaded gun in the house because of Debra. So he never reloaded it after the time he had practiced shooting that one time._

 _Max took the gun away. Kicking it away. Wrapping his arms around Nathan. Who had officially broken down. Mentally, Emotionally. He hadn't slept in days. Barely eaten anything. Was drained and haunted._

 _I wanted to talk to him and comfort him in some way but when he looked at me. My heart broke." This person he had been was so far gone. The person he was now. Wanted nothing to do with me. And I knew Max said that was the risk I was taking and I knew it was the right choice but it cut deep to my own identity. Nathan had been a part of my life for so long who was I without him or him without me. Watching as he was put into the ambulance. And taken away._

Present Time

Nathan

I've been here a year. And I feel like the people I've met and stories I've heard have changed me and how I see the world. It's going to be difficult and strange being back in the real world.

My parents and my friends have come by and spent time with me. Which really gave me motivation to keep fighting my demons and become as healthy and whole as possible.

Max has visited me a few times. I didn't think he would want to see me again. As a patient or a friend. But he's so pleased that I'm recovering and is happy with my progress. He said he would always be around. As my friend. As my therapist too if I wanted once I was out.

"Debra." My blue eyed girl. She's visited me. I couldn't stop my tears when she hugged me and said she felt like she had her best friend back. And her daddy all at once. She told me what she had been up to and life with her grandparents and school activities.

I told her I would be as involved as I could be. And that we had to take a father/ daughter trip. Anywhere she wanted to go. She smiled and hugged me again. Said how much she loved me and that I would see her soon.

As for Lucas and I. He's tried to come see me and talk. I just can't see him right now. I don't know when I'll be able to face him but that day is not now.

Walking outside into the arms of my parents I go home

Free to live my life and see the new person I've become.


	86. Chapter 86

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 86**

 _I tried to paint you a picture_

 _The colors were all wrong_

I take in the cool crisp air at the River court. Today is beautiful. Clear sky, empty court, and me. Nathan shoots around for a while. Getting back into things. Not realizing he has company.

"Nate are we ever going to be back to normal.?" Lucas asked.

"If I knew you were going to be here I would have stayed home. Nathan said as he got his stuff and started to leave.

"You don't have to go." Lucas says.

"Yes I do and you know exactly why." Nathan says as he starts to walk away.

"So I should have just let you die in those woods that night or just watch as that bullet killed you." "Unfortunately for you I couldn't do that then and I still can't now." "I didn't save your life multiple times because I had nothing better to do. "I did it because you're my brother. My first and best friend. And I love you. Even if that means nothing to you now. Lucas said wiping his eyes.

"There you go again." "Making it about you." Nathan said as he left.

"How can you act like we never existed and as if we shared no memories." Lucas said to him.

"Easy." "Because in my world now there is no you and me." "There is just me." "I have no brother." "And I'm doing fine without you." Nathan said leaving the court.

Dan/Deb

"We can watch Debra until you figure out you're next move."

"It's okay she's ready to go home." Nathan said

"Don't overdo it son." Dan said putting his hand on his shoulder. "You have plenty to do before you'll be ready to move on and be on your own." "You both need family now." "And we will be here for you both for as long as it takes." Dan says to him.

"Thanks dad I really appreciate it." Nathan said his dad.

"No problem Nate you go rest." "We'll get Debs from school." Dan said to Nathan as he watched him go upstairs.

Brooke

Adjusting to life as a family of four. Has been easier than I thought it would. The boys love their sister. Antwan is a loving father. And Little Girl Red. Has soared in sales bringing an entire new amount of customers. It was nice being able to see Nathan and all the progress he had made. But seeing the division between the brothers is really difficult. When I remember how close they had been. Our little girl's name is Linden Raya Taylor. She has Antwan's skin tone with my eyes and dimples. Very happy and Friendly. Brooke smiled watching her kids play in the front yard.

Rachel

I told him about the pregnancy and I thought he had reacted well until he started pulling away from me more and more until he barely looked up when I walked into the room.

I know I should of started to distance myself but I couldn't let him go. When he moved away. I realized all the decisions were left on me. And for reasons I still don't understand I made worse choices as time went on.


	87. Chapter 87

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 87**

 **No one ever gets tired of loving. But everyone gets tired of waiting, assuming, hearing lies, and hurting."**

Karen and Keith's

"It's been to long since we've had a family dinner." "Especially with all of this tension and everything we need to get back to what is important and that is us together united as a family." Karen said as she started thinking of recipes to cook.

"Your right this needs to end we have all gone through so much heart ache misery." "I will call everyone and we'll get to the bottom of this." Keith said kissing Karen softly as he got out his phone and starting dialing.

Brooke and Antwan's

"Your first Scott family dinner." "You should be very excited." "The food is incredible." "The music and decoration and bar." "Plus so kind of family drama always happens." "But I just hope this ends without any more hurt." Brooke says. As she picked out the kids outfits for the dinner.

"I know what you mean." "Luke is hurting way more than he lets on." Antwan says as he hugs her. Then leaves the room to check on the kids.

Nathan

It's going to be nice being with the family again." "These dinners are one of our traditions. So as long as no one tries to ambush me into talking about things. If should go well. Nathan thought to himself as he called Max and invited him.

Lucas and Olivia's

"Don't you look beautiful." Lucas said kissing his wife.

"I'm trying to see what looks best on me." "I make a good impression." "I love your family." "I just want them to like me." Olivia said as she started to quickly change.

"They love you. Why would you think otherwise?" Lucas asked her.

"No they like me and us together." "They loved Mellie and considered her apart of your family." Olivia said looking at him. As she tried on her next outfit.

"Speaking of Mellie have you talked to her recently. We lost touch.?" Olivia asks curious.

"Yea we've spoken from time to time." "She was at Keith and my mom's wedding and she was invited to this dinner." "It will be really good to see her." Lucas said back to her.

"How are you with the whole you and Nathan situation.?" She asked concerned. Touching his face as they locked eyes.

"I miss him Liv." Lucas said looking at her unable to mask his hurt.

"I'm so sorry about all of this." "I'm an only child so I don't what it means to have that sibling bond. But I know that you're not in the wrong here. "You have always been there for Nathan." "More than his own parents." "For him to treat like you like this is wrong." "And he will see that eventually. Hopefully before we share our big news. Olivia says kissing him as she held him close to her.

Silent tears ran down his face. As his heart ached. Missing their relationship. As he got up and started to get ready.

Rachel

Walking into the clinic. I took a breath. As I signed in and waited as my name was called. Sitting on that chair while the doctor talked on and on. About my options. Before I could decide anything I needed to know how far along I was real actual proof I could touch.

After a while I was laid down on the chair as the doctor put that wand on my stomach and dimmed the lights. With the screen facing me. And said

"There is your baby." As I looked on in amazement not noticing I was crying until I was offered a tissue.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat.?" She asked me calmly.

"Sure." I said looking up at her. As the sound kicked in.

And this loud thumping took hold of the room and my heart.

After it was over she gave a copy of my baby's picture. And I left.

Knowing that I knew what I wanted to do. And wouldn't be back.


	88. Chapter 88

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 88**

 _Fairytales don't always have a happy ending_

 _Do they?_

Walking inside with Olivia by my side and our kids close behind us. I take a look around and notice the little details and instant warmth that you feel when enter any part of the house. Taking a look at the back yard as well. Extremely well lite with a fire pit going and empty plates ready to be filled with snack. By comfortable chairs as I turn back around and head to the dining room. memories of my childhood hit me at every corner from a picture or a memento. I loved growing up in this house with mom and Keith. And appreciate it so much more now that I'm a father myself.

Smiling at Olivia as we take a seat at the long dark wooded table. Crafted by Keith. Running my hands over carvings I had made from years ago. As I look up and see my mother's smiling face.

"Hey Momma." I say smiling as I wrap her in my arms with a hug.

"My boy." She says softly. Looking into my eyes. You feeling okay.?" She asks concerned.

"Yea Ma." "I'm fine." I say as I sit back down and smile as I see her hug Olivia. And take the boys and Juliet into her arms. While the rest of us take our seats. Before long the table is full.

As Mom and Keith come to the center of the table. Hand and hand. With two empty containers. While my mom begins to speak.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight." "Every last one of you mean something very special to us." "As much love and closeness this family has." "There are also things that need to be addressed. And put to rest once everyone has left this house for the night." "We have these bines because we are going to be collecting your phones and keys." "Everyone at this table has to hear and listen to what the other person needs to say." "Secrets and distance and pain. Have taken hold of this family long enough." "Keith and I want to at least start some healing with who needs it the most. So that we can once again become the family were and but stronger and able be there for each other and know that nothing can tear it down."

"We love you so much." Karen said as she looked around the room at everyone. Dabbing her eyes.

While Keith collected the phones and Mom collected the keys.

Watching as they were taken out of the room. And put away.

The food was hot and delicious. The music played in the background.

It stayed this way for about 30 minutes. Then the silence was broken.

Karen turned her gaze to both Dan and Deb. As she started speaking.

"I'm trying to figure out." "Between the both of you which is worse." "You Dan who sits there and decides to take over your son's responsibilities as a man and a father." "Your new attempt to have the child you wanted without all the extra ties." "Or is it you Deb.?" Karen says smiling. As once they were making eye contact. "Who sits around and shows no real alarm or concern for the son who you know has had past issues. Yet doesn't bother to go over to his house and see what' going on or wonder why his phone was disconnected." "As long as it looks good in pictures and funny to tell in someone else's ear your all for it." "Isn't that right Debra.?" Karen asks her. "Both of you go on about your lives perfectly oblivious." "And leave it to Lucas to put everything together again." "So you can collect the praise and sympathy." "You guys really love to ride that train don't you.?" She says looking both Deb and Dan in their eyes.

The room silent aside from their forks hitting the table.

"Karen you know nothing about Nathan and his struggles." "Everything you've heard is bits and pieces." "To busy traveling." "To care about anyone else especially Nathan." Dan said back at her.

"You might want to look in the mirror Dan." "You didn't clean all the blood of you or your wife's hands." "I know the real reason your so relaxed about taking Debra anytime it seems convenient." Karen said as her eyes locked on the both of them again.

"You plan to take Debra away from Nathan." "Citing he isn't mentally or emotionally stable enough to raise a child." "And you think it would be Debra's best interest to live with the both of you." Karen said. As gasps filled the air.

"Speak up anytime Deb. If anything I'm saying is wrong." Karen said looking at her. While Deb's mouth stayed open in shock.

Lucas wanting his own answers decided to speak now.

"I've been there for you since we were kids." "Putting you before anyone and anything." "I have saved your life multiple times." "I've never expected and asked for anything in return because we're brothers. Best friends. At least we were. Until you decided that our relationship meant nothing to you." "Not giving a damn about how that would hurt and effect me." "I used to wish your problems were mine." "So then you wouldn't have to fight them and lose yourself." "I loved you so much." "I wouldn't take it back." "You are capable and have a good heart." "Hopefully one day you let someone willing to share their heart with you a chance." "I don't hate you." "My view of you is different now." "And I want to say that it's possible for us to get to where we were but I don't think I have the strength to keep putting my heart through this with you again." "You are my brother. And I love you. I hope you find peace because carrying around this anger and resentment. Makes you cold, bitter, and dead inside." Taking a breath as he took Olivia's hand in his as she looked at him. Started to speak. Slowly and clearly.

"Our news is that we are moving out of Tree Hill." "Olivia and myself." "Have gotten a chance to expand in both of our businesses on a larger scale and in order to fully immerse ourselves into everything." "We have to start over. This is being told to now. Because we wanted to be sure that our positions were secured now that we have confirmation." "We can tell truly say." "How much we have loved and will miss this place and I can't explain what it will mean to leave this place behind." "But I know it's on to better things." Taking a breath. Lucas looked around the table. Turning to mother and taking her hand. As he looked in her eyes.

"Thank you mom." "I couldn't imagine who I would have become." "If you hadn't been my mom." "This dinner was very much needed." But we have to go now." "There is packing to do." Lucas said as he got up with Olivia and Juliet as he hugged the boys and Brooke and Skills. And held tightly to Keith. Wiping his tears as he collected his and Olivia's keys and phones opening the door and leaving closing the door behind them.

Looking around the table the rest of guests. Wiped their eyes. And began to share memories of themselves and Lucas.

As Nathan left the table and turned the corner up the stairs. Max following behind him.

The dinner ending as the night fell.


	89. Chapter 89

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 89**

Weeks Later

 _Flashback_

 _Closing the door behind him. Nathan took a breath. Trying to absorb all the information that had been thrown at him. My parents wouldn't do that to me. Nathan thought to himself. Everything Lucas said was right. Nathan knew that. Which is why he had nothing to say and it took all the self-control he had to not leave the house the more Lucas went on. But he owed him that. To listen and not try to justify his actions. He had been ungrateful, spiteful, and wrong, when all Lucas had ever done was be more to him than he ever deserved. Tears welling up in his eyes. Feeling Max's hand on his shoulder he jumped. As Max pulled away and faced him._

" _Nate talk to me." "What are you thinking or feeling.?" Max asked him._

" _He's never going to forgive me." Nathan said._

 _As Max attempted to get him to open up more._

Present Time

Lucas and Olivia's

While Olivia and Juliet where getting more boxes and taking in some more of the town for the last time. I was finishing up the packing here at home. Stopping what I was doing when I heard a knock at the door. And opened it. Smiling at the person on the other side.

"Brooke." I said hugging her lightly as she walked inside.

"Lucas Scott." "I can't believe you're really leaving." She said looking around at the boxes and empty walls. "But your happy and you of all people deserve a happy ending. Brooke said looking at him.

"Thank you Brooke." "I truly am excited for this chance to restart in a new place." "And now for our boys." Lucas said as he sat down next to her.

"Tree Hill is their home and I wouldn't want to interrupt that." "Once I'm settled in and everything." "They can come and see me anytime they want and I will visit as much as possible." "And you alone or with Antwan are more than welcome to come over and see where and how the boys will be living when I have them. "I want to make this move as smooth as possible so they don't feel pushed aside or inconvenienced or like they're losing me." "I love those boys more than my heart can hold." "I will never not be in their life." Lucas told her.

"I know how much you love them." "And how much they love you." "I would never keep them from you." "Just because you're moving away." "We've been able to co parent extremely well on our own and still remain friends." "I wish you every single happiness you wish for." "You take of each other." "I love you Luke." Brooke said hugging him.

"I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you." Brooke thought to herself as she pulled away. Smiling once they were face to face again.

"I love you to Brooke Davis." "Enjoy that beautiful little girl." "And your continued joy between Antwan and our boys." Lucas said smiling as he watched her leave.

The next day

The move

Taking one last look at the town he loved. As he got into his car. Olivia smiled at him taking his hand. And looked back at Juliet as they started driving to the airport.

Hours later

You are now Leaving Tree Hill. Was the last thing Lucas heard. As his eyes started to close.

Rachel

Months later

The baby would be here in a matter of hours. I knew that. I could barely concentrate on anything else. As time ticked by. I tried calling him but he changed his number. So I was alone. Aside from the doctors which was fine. Because it wouldn't stay that way.

Hours Later

 _I can offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

 _I could you for a minute_

 _To make you feel my love._

 _I've known it from the moment that we met._

I've been sitting here in this bed. Just staring at her. This beautiful little fast asleep. Baby girl. Who hasn't moved much since they placed her in my arms. I wish I could freeze this moment. And stay this happy for a lifetime. But I know that has never really worked for me. Why did I think it would change now .?

Nathan

"I'm sorry Luke." "I've been the worst person possible." "And I don't deserve your forgiveness and any of the kindness or selflessness you've shown me. I miss you. "You mean everything to me." "You're not just my big brother and my best friend." "I need you." "I can't be myself without you being a part of my life." I love you. Call me back.

Nathan took a breath and looked up to see Mellie standing in front of him.

As she took his breath away. Causing him smile and look away.

"Nate we need to talk." Mellie said to him. As she sat down.


	90. Chapter 90

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 90**

 _Flashback_

 _Realizing he hadn't turned off his phone. He decided to look to see what calls or messages he had missed while being on the and saw that he had one voicemail as he sat down in his newly unpacked living room. He listened as the message started to play. Hearing the person's voice alone. Made his heart clench. That was the Nathan he remembered. He thought to himself wiping his eyes. As the message ended. He looked at his phone calendar and had knew exactly what to do next._

Present time

"What is it Mel.?" "I missed you." "It had been so long." "I'm so happy you came." Nathan said as he looked in her eyes.

Touching his face as she faced him. Her heart racing in his presence.

"I missed you to Nate." "I tried to get over you and move on with someone else." "With every attempt." "My mind and heart would somehow always come to you." "My mind says for me to keep away." "And never see you again." "I need to let what happened with us go." She says bringing herself closer to him.

"My heart says you want him." "You've been in love with him since you first learned what love meant." "Pour your heart out to him." "And take the chance to see what happens." She says to him. Taking her face in his hands kissing her softly.

As she takes his hand and they go to her house. The whole ride their hands never leaving each other. Once they get to front door she opens it. Taking her in his arms. Kissing her again. While she gently closes the front door behind them. Finding his hand. Carefully walking up the stars. Once inside her room. With the door closed.

She goes to kiss him again. And he stops her. Looking into her eyes. As he starts to speak.

Rachel

I handed her off to this woman and husband.

They looked like they wanted this for a long time.

And I just made their dream come true.

My pain wouldn't be for nothing.

My daughter would have a chance.

And I could live the rest of my life. At peace knowing that.

Rachel thought to herself as she wiped her eyes. And looked at the single picture she had of her.


	91. Chapter 91

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 91**

 _We set fire to the third bar_

 _We share each other like an island._

 _Until exhausted close our eyelids._

 _The last place we left off._

Nathan

Looking at Mellie. The woman that has had me from. The minute she smiled and told me her name and invited me into her world. Has once again given me her heart. Seeing this look on her face. Tells me she thinks she made a mistake again. Trusting me. Opening up. I stopped her from her kissing. For one reason only. Nathan thought to himself.

As he started to speak

"I am so in love with you." "I can't possibly find the words or actions to ever fully express it." "Time and time again." "You've put yourself out there for me." "And I've run away or completely rejected you." "I'm ashamed of myself for that." "You see who I am." "And love every part." "Your put me together." "I see you and still the thought of being close makes me want to look away but you mean so much." "I'm done hiding my heart and pushing you away." "I want you in this moment and for every day after for the rest of our lives." Nathan says taking her face in his hands as he kissed her.

Gently wiping away, her falling tears. Reconnecting their lips. Laying them on the bed. His eyes never leaving her gaze. His hands carefully removing her shirt. Tossing it aside placing kisses on her trying to savor her touch as her hands found their way to his back. As she looked up at him.

Removing the first layer. Chills making her alert. His hands roam her body with curiosity and want. She takes off his shirt. Touching his face. The remaining layers fall into useless shells on the floor. As they give their hearts. Souls and bodies. To each other. Never looking back.

…..

Rachel

Driving past his house. A part of her perks up as if he's going to come running out to her kissing her lips. As if nothing happened. Time didn't go on. Shaking her head. While she kept driving miles out her way. But she could care less about that. Today was important. As she drove out hiding under a bunch a trees. With a view from the window. The smell of candles burns her nose and brings tears to her eyes. Quickly wiping them away. "Happy birthday!" She said quietly. Driving away back home under the dark of night.

In the morning

 _Look in my eyes_

 _What do you see_

 _Not just the color look inside of me._

Nathan

"I love you so much." He whispered to her. Kissing her bare shoulder. As she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him closer to her.

"Morning." She says smiling looking into his eyes. Touching his face.

"Waking up with you next to me." "Is my definition of the perfection."

"Aside from that beautiful face." "And endlessly heart stopping body of yours." "That I really enjoyed getting to know all over again last night." He says kissing her.

"Nate!" She says hitting him playfully as she blushes.

"I'm going to marry you." "And I want us to have a family of our own." Nathan says looking into her eyes. "To Debs the mother she's always deserved." "And to love you with only the present and future to look forward to." Nathan says to her.

"I want all of that." "Mrs. Millicent Scott." Mellie said happily. Looking at Nathan. Kissing him.

Lucas

"I understand all of that the voicemail and the want to reconnect." "But our life is here now Luke." "Me and Juliet are your family." "And home is here." She said looking at Juliet.

"I want to go back to Tree hill to." "I miss the boys and Debra and the rest of our family." Juliet says looking up at her mother. "I want to go with dad." She said as she walked over taking her dad's hand.


	92. Chapter 92

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 92**

 _You have been good to me_

 _Kept your word and got me through_

 _These years. All I ask is that_

 _You'll be there when I return._

 _This is our town._

Olivia

When I came to Tree Hill. I thought it would just be temporary see what I needed and cover it. Then off to the next place. Like I had so many times in the past. Doing this job you don't set out to set roots down anywhere. Which worked perfectly because I never had a place that felt like home. Meeting Lucas changed everything. What I thought about family and what meant to have a real family. That truly loved and spent together. Over time I found myself growing attached to this place and the sense of community and small town charm that I have yet to find anywhere else. Along with Lucas I ended up starting to truly love the members of his family as well. He supported this move because he wanted us to be happy but also I know since things with Nathan had seemed hopeless. He couldn't bare being there anymore. Now that things have started to turn for them better. I can already see a change in him. It's as if the light in his eyes as returned and he's whole again. I love Lucas and want this incredible life we've built together to continue. I can do without the higher wage and the fancy title. My heart isn't full without Lucas and Juliet. It's the same way he feels about his family and his town.

Olivia thought to herself as she went over and hugged Juliet. Then kissed Lucas and took his hand. As she started to speak.

"I'll drive." She said happily as the three of them started their way back to Tree Hill.

Nathan and Mellie

"I think I'm wearing your shirt." Mellie said jokingly. As she looked at herself in the mirror trying to finish getting dressed for the day.

"You must have grabbed it when we were getting out of the shower or when I was making you breakfast. As you insisted we wear little to know no clothing. You are full of tricks Ms. Huxtable." Nathan says kissing her. "Am I completely in favor of you wearing my clothes as long as the only person." "Who gets to rip them off of you is me." He says looking into her eyes.

Smiling as she locked in his eyes. "Sounds fair enough." "She says kissing him." "Not let's get going." "We don't want to miss our flight again." Mellie says blushing as she laughed. As Nathan took her hand and whispered in her ear.

"I can't help myself when it comes to you." "I feel the need to give into your every desire until you can only whisper my name." "As you find the strength to pull me closer to you." "So we can start all over again." He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her softly. Taking her hand leading her to the car.

Catching her breath as she replayed his words. "Last night was just the preview." "Mellie said kissing him. Taking his hand as he started the drive home.

Nathan

I dropped Mellie off at home. She said she wanted to prepare something for me and needed me not to be there.

As I parked in driveway of my parents' house. Opening the door with my key. I was now face to face with parents. I haven't seen them since that dinner. The looks on their faces tell enough.

Looking them both in the eyes I start to speak.

"I appreciate the help and support you've given me and Debra." "I would have been lost without it during these dark times." "Debra will be by to visit." "But I am taking her home today." "Because that is where she belongs with me." "If you try to take me to court for custody you will lose and will never see me or Debra again. Nathan said seriously. "I love you both." Nathan said as he went to Debra's room and told her pack her things.

Awhile later

She comes out with her stuff. Hugs my parents then jumps in my arms as I hold her tight and we go in the car and get home.

Mellie

This surprise is not just for Nathan but for Debra as well. Mellie smiles looking at her work with pride.

Nathan

Getting out my key as I hold Debra's hand. We walk in together carefully. As I look up and see Mellie standing there. With a big smile. As Debra runs up and Hugs her.

"I've missed you Debs." Mellie says as she held in her arms for a minute. Then her go as she stood to the side. Mellie turning her attention to Nathan.

Her smile wide as she takes his hand and walk slowly falling Debra's lead as the Mellie's surprise is revealed.

"Today is our wedding day." She said bursting with happiness.

Looking ahead to reveal the next surprise.

Lucas standing happily full of pride at the end of aisle on Nathan's side.

As Mellie kissed his cheek and went to change.

Walking off to the side

Nathan can't believe his eyes.

"I got your message Nate." "I want us to be brothers again and best friends." "But even then before." "I'm so happy for you and proud."

"You've come so far." "Am I honored to be by your side when marry Mellie."

Lucas said as he hugged his brother. And they turned their attention to the front. As Debra started walking down the aisle throwing roses out of a small basket. While she went to the other side. Next to Brooke and Peyton. As Mellie walked down the aisle slowly and full of love and happiness. Once she reached Nathan the room quieted. As the person marrying them started to speak.


	93. Chapter 93

**Through My Eyes**

 **Chapter 93**

The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power, we are nothing

 _Flashback_

 _Surprised gasps fill the air as everyone sees who is marrying the couple._

 _Max smiles then starts to speak_

 _I remember first meeting Nathan and seeing someone who had such a strong ties to his family and the people who mattered to him. Especially little Debra. He said nodding as he looked over at her. But with the possibility and capability he had inside. There was this another part of him. That made it impossible to reach him and let himself truly be happy because I don't think that darker side believed he deserved anything good including love from this incredible young lady here. He said smiling at Mellie. But with hard work and support he's found himself in the best place he's ever been. And thankfully he has you Mellie to go through the rest of your lives together. Loving and experiencing life and all the unexpected new adventures that await you both. I feel blessed to be a part of this day at all. But to be the person who brings you two beautiful souls together in this sacred union is more than humbling. So according to Mellie she's written vows to you. And would like to share them with you and the rest of us today. Max said stepping to the side. While Mellie took the mic and started to speak._

 _Looking Nathan in the eyes. She spoke slowly._

" _There was a time when you told me to find someone else who could love me the way you could." "The look on your face spoke volumes in that moment." "My heart was shattering because I saw that you truly believed that you were incapable of loving me or being truly loved at all." "Not realizing when we met years ago that it was you who taught me what love was and how special and incomparable I was to you. Your love changed me. It made me visible. Feel alive. Like my existence impacted the world in this way that I have to yet to be able to comprehend. "I love you so much." "I couldn't get you out of my mind." "When I walked into that class." "And you walked up to me stuck out your hand and smiled." "Your eyes radiating this warmth I just wanted to bury myself in." "I'm Nathan Scott." "What's your name." "You said so simply and calmly." "Taking your hand I shook it and instantly blushed and felt completely exposed." "You saw me." "And all these years later." "My heart races when you say my name or look in my eyes." "The way you express love is simple and full of meaning. I cannot wait to share my life you and have our love, friendship, and connection. Grow as time goes on._

 _Wiping her eyes. As she looked into his eyes._

" _This was a surprise in every way." "We can keep going." "I didn't expect you to have anything written. she says to him. Turning to Max. As Nathan begins to speak._

" _I have something to say." Nathan said looking into her eyes and taking her hands. So they were face to face._

" _I used to be all about being better at everyone. Stronger, happier fulfilled. But what no one saw was how the cracks inside myself were so deep they consumed me. I filled that with unhealthy things and never really giving myself to anyone. When I finally did that. It turned out to be a false hope of what I thought I knew and what I wanted. Out of that I became a father. And I count my blessings every day for the gold at the end of that dark tunnel. I had left you once before telling what I could muster up in a letter. Wanting more than anything to stay but knowing I had expectation and family obligation to focus on. I've realized how long and much it has cost to take a chance on me at me so forget about multiple. You know and love and accept me for who I am and know what can offer an immerse yourself in everything I am and want to be. I love you. I never realized how much love could alter a world until you brought me into yours and have never let me go. To be your husband. Loving you and holding your hand experiencing our lives and the beautiful unknown of the world together is more than I thought I ever deserved._

 _Nathan said taking a breath wiping his eyes._

 _As Lucas handed him the rings._

 _And he carefully slipped her ring on her finger while she put his ring on his finger._

 _Wiping his eyes as he looked to the crowd and said._

 _By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife._

 _You may kiss the bride! Max said._

 _As Nathan kissed her. And Debs hugged them both. Then reached out her hand for dad and Mellie as they walked out of the church together. As a family._

Present time

1 year later

Life has the funniest ways of giving you things when you're not expecting it and needing it the most.

For Mellie and I life has been incredible. Married life is surpassing any expectations I had. I've never been this happy and full of excitement for the future. Debra calls Mellie mommy now. Every time she does. Mellie says her heart melts that much more.

Our parents between Lucas and I see us and Debra on a daily basis. With family dinners and birthdays and anniversaries. Scott family events along with town things. Both sets of parents are so happily married it still gives us hope.

We see Max every time we have these events. And dinners. He is an honorary Grandfather for Debra and beloved family friend to us. He has recently made it known that he is dating someone really special to him and we all are very happy to meet her. Max continues to give us family and induvial therapy between Debra myself and Brooke and Rachel. Sometimes we all do breakfast before or lunch after sessions.

Peyton has been officially dating Julian Baker for a few months now and is very happy.

Brooke and Antwan

Are enjoying family life with the boys and their daughter. Becoming more in love with time.

Sam and Jake

Life a very peaceful life. With Jenny and Jess. Both kids are thriving and they are the happiest I've seen them.

Lucas and Olivia

Are loving marriage and their kids and traveling with Keith and Karen when they can.

Rachel

Has made a lot of progress with Max and has even met with daughter. They visit and talk on the phone. Mouth is as supportive as possible. She said herself she couldn't ask for a better more understand husband.

Last as for Mellie and I we are having a baby of our own. And to our surprise Lucas and Olivia are pregnant to. So the girls along with us are closer than ever.

Lucas and I started out our lives completely separate. Only to know be living life as brothers, best friends, raising our children with our lives.

It can only be explained by faith and love for each other and our family. From complete division to an entire family unit. Life gave us each other. but the bonds we formed are ours to grow and take care of. From this generation to the next.

The end.

:]


End file.
